Behind the sleeping stars
by MarPauPar
Summary: "I HATE YOU!" i shouted at him as my brother helped me into his car. i forced my tears back and promised never to cry again. i never thought that they would once again fall for the person who broke my heart first.
1. preface

**Hey guys…. First fanfic so please be patient**

Preface:

How would you trust a person you've never trusted before…?

How would you love a person you've hated for the most of your life?

Are you willing to give him your heart when you couldn't even stand being in the same room as him?

I met him when I was 13. I hated him when I was 17. I fell in love with him when I was 26.

I don't know how it happened but now, as I sat here watching him cradle our child, I once again fell in love with him.

**so… let me know what you think**


	2. kismet

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the places and establishment in this fic**

**CHAPTER 1 – KISMET**

September 1995 - 13 years old

"I can't believe we over slept." I said to my twin sister, Alice whose spiky hair was flying all over. "We're going to be late."

"It's not my fault you forgot to set the alarm last night."

"Fine… it's my fault just get over it. We got to hurry before Rosalie get into another fight against the seniors.

We ran across the grass field in silence. As we got close, I saw Rosalie's unmistakable blonde hair in the distance and when I looked closely, I saw her standing in front of three boys. I pushed my feet faster and stopped beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"Late again you two?" she asked with a smirk.

We huffed and she chuckled.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, some boys were just bothering me again."

I turned to the boys ready to bitch about when a pair of green eyes caught me off guard.

"Bells, no not them." She told me and I shook my head.

"Thank you." Alice said

"No problem." The guy with blond hair said with a southern accent.

Alice giggled and I looked oddly at her before smiling at the boys. The guy with blond hair was tall. Not as tall as the guy beside him who looked like a grizzly bear with no fur. I mean seriously, the guy was like 13 or 14 but he's huge.

"uhmmm…."

"I'm Emmett Cullen." The bear said. Before pointing to the blonde "the one with the accent is Jasper Whitlock and the mute is my brother Edward Cullen."

Jasper's grey eyes were locked with my sister's brown ones, his hair waiving in the wind. Emmett was staring at Rosalie who pretended to ignore him. But from the shine in her eyes I knew she liked him. A lot.

Edward was different. He had bronze hair, green eyes, and a small I'm-better-than-you smile on his face which turned into a full blown smirk when he aw me eyeing him.

I blushed and looked down before shaking my head a little.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Bella, that's my twin over there," I said pointing at Alice, "Is Mary Alice Swan and this is Rosalie Hale."

"Nice to meet you girls" Emmett said smiling at us.

"Wait is your dad Dr. Cullen?"

My sister asked and I groaned.

Edward looked oddly at me.

"Yes."

"Oh Bella, your doctor is their father. Small world. I mean just last week, we saw him because you cut your own fore arm while slicing the carrots." Both Rose and Alice laughed and the boys looked on amused.

"Well, it's not like it happens everyday!" I said in a huff and that caused them to laugh even louder.

"Yes it does!" they said in unison.

"Let's just say that my twin sister isn't really as graceful as she looks." She said and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys I'm going to be late for English." I said and walked toward the classroom. "See you guys later." I called with a wave.

**So… what do you think….**


	3. trigger

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the places and establishment in this fic**

**CHAPTER 2 – Trigger**

December 1998 - 16 years old

Alice and I walked into our creative writing class and saw Jasper and Edward already there.

"Hey girls." Jasper said with a smile while Edward ignored us. Alice kicked my foot.

"What was that for?" she shrugged and sat down beside Jasper leaving only the sit beside Edward.

"Okay class, settle down" Ms. Summers called out from he front of the class "Now grade 11's, I have your new project. You are going to write a 4 page script. Your theme is trust and betrayal. It can be a tragedy and must have more than 2 characters and 2 scenes. You will be doing this with a partner who I will be choosing for you." Some people groaned but she ignored them. "Now teams will be…" she fired off the names without listening to the complaints.

1 hours later-

"So, how do you want to do the project?" I asked

"I don't care." Andrew answered sharply.

"Well, what about we meet after school and discuss ideas?"

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever." He said and I glared at him.

"Look I'm a straight A student and so are you, so I know your not stupid. But if this is your idea of annoying me, by not helping with the project, well then you're not just stupid you are an idiot. Now can you stop being a jerk and help or do you want me to just discredit you from the project and then tell Esme."

He narrowed his eyes at me and I returned it. He scowled and gave in.

"Fine, we'll meet at my house."

"Thought so" I smirked.

Jasper chuckled from beside me and Alice smiled and shook her head.

"Shut up." Edward whispered but that only caused Jasper to laugh louder.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

November 1999 - 17 years old

"You arrogant, self-centered jerk, what have you done? You killed our baby."

"Bella, it's a doll." Edward said rolling his eyes at me as I glared at him.

"Ms. Jay is going to fail us." I covered my face with my hands.

We were in our last year in high school. Edward and I fought a lot about small things, sometimes we'd just snap at each other for no reason at all. I was unlucky enough to be in the same family planning as him and I couldn't transfer out at the last minute.

Ms. Jay, our teacher, disapprovers of my and Edward's behavior towards the other, so, she paired us up for this project.

We had to live together and take care of the doll for two weeks. It has only been 3 days and our doll looked like it's been through wars. I didn't like it but both our parents agreed for us to share the same bedroom and got us a small army cot. We were staying at my house for the first week and at his in the next.

As per usual, Edward forgot that the baby was supposed to be taken care off. I had to leave the baby with him because I had work. He went out with his football friends and forgot the baby in his pack. It fell and got trampled on but the entire football team.

"Isabella, Edward, please tell me that is not the baby I gave you the other day."

"unfortunately." I mumbled and glared at Edward.

"F, come by after school and I'll get you guys a new one we'll just transfer the chip. And I will call your parents about this." She wrote in her notepad and walked away.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

1 week later

"Bella, can we talk?" I heard Jacob ask and I turned to look at him.

"What- ?" I asked looking at his swollen face, busted lip and broken arm. "What happened?"

Instead of answering my question…

"I'm breaking up with you. I don't want you any more." He said and walked away.

I heard Edward chuckle as he sat down and I turned to see his black eye.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

He looked like he wanted to say some thing but debated against it.

"He deserved it!" he said flatly.

Before I could say anything, Emmett was pulling me away from the table. Alice whispered something to Edward and he looked up at me with sad eyes.

Rosalie saw me struggling against Emmett and she came towards me while jasper was pulling Alice away from Edward.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD, so much" a tear started to fall from my eye.

I wiped it away and told myself I would not cry because it was what he wanted to see. I never did. I just never thought that he could hurt me once again and that I will let them fall from my eyes.

**AN:/ so that's chapter 2 tell me if you like it if not….**

**I'll probably still continue to write it…**

**Thanks so much for reading and I will probably update on Monday or Tuesday depending on if I feel like sitting in front of a computer and typing**


	4. the plan

**CHAPTER 3 – THE PLAN**

June 2008 - 26 years old - Present day

RIIIIING.

RIIIIING.

RIIIIING.

I woke up to ringing from beside my head. I groaned and buried my face into my pillow deciding to ignore it but it rang again, seconds only after it stopped. I sighed and reached for my phone without looking at the caller ID.

Big mistake.

"ISABELLA SWAN! ARE YOU AWAKE? WHY HAVEN"T YOU BEEN ANSWERING YOUR PHONE? I CALLED LIKE A MILLION TIMES!" Alice screamed through the receiver.

"Why, hello to you too my darling sister. How was your morning? And, who wouldn't be awake with all your SHOUTING!" I said grumpily.

"Well I'm good thanks for asking." She replied and I rolled my eyes at my sister.

"Shouldn't you be out harassing Jasper's kindness? What is it you want at 8:30 in the morning?"

"Why are you so grumpy? The sun is up and so should you."

"You forget one minor detail, Alice. I WORK NIGHTS! And, well, I'm not exactly a morning person and I was thinking of sleeping all day."

She squealed loudly and I had to pull away from the phone.

"Could you not scream at me?"

"I wasn't screaming. So, so what were you planning on doing for the next 3 weeks?"

I sighed and got out of bed to make coffee.

"We'll I'm planning on going up mom's and dad's day after tomorrow and spent some quality time with them. And I think you should do the same my lovely twin."

"Sure thing." She said then there was a commotion heard from her side. Someone groaned and Alice laughed.

"What was that?" I asked but she ignored me.

"Are you decent?" _huh?_

"Right now?" I asked cause apparently my mind isn't processing her words. I could already see her roll her eyes at me.

"Of course."

"Well, If you call the cami and shorts I used to sleep in decent the yes. Why?"

She giggled with someone else.

"Open your door."

"What? Why?"

"Because we're right outside and the sun is blazing so let us in."

I sighed and went to the front door to open it. I saw five bodies standing in front of my dressed casually. Four of them had smirks and the last did not look interested at all. (Well, until he saw me standing there with close to nothing. I ignored him and he quickly looked away when he realized what he was doing.) And, I knew then that they were planning something.

I started to shut the door back closed, but, Rosalie leaped in to stop me.

"Sorry, but I really need the washroom." She said running up the stairs of my two-story home.

I opened the door further and let Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward in.

"Finally" Edward said. "We've been waiting since forever."

I just rolled my eyes at him. We've always been like this

Alice hit him upside the head, only it hit his lower neck seeing as Alice was 4'11" and Edward was a towering 6'2".

"Be nice." She said "We weren't really invited and we were only waiting for 3 minutes."

"Could you stop hitting me? It's not nice you know." He said glaring at my sister who just rolled her eyes at him.

Next thing I know I was in a bear hug.

"It's nice to see you, Bell's." Emmett said before releasing me.

"Nice to see you too." I said and hugged Jasper and my sister before glaring at Edward who shrugged. "You guys want some coffee?" I asked as Rosalie gave me a hug.

"No thanks." They replied.

Well, except for Eric who followed me and looked through my fridge.

I shook my head at him and chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing; there's leftover lasagna in there, help yourself. You know where everything is, so feel at home."

I sat down beside Alice and Rosalie on the sofa and sipped my coffee.

"How's work, detective?" Jasper asked.

We were both detectives at the police department. They were all to eager to hire both us as soon as we graduated from the academy.

We worked as police officers for a few years and just a year and a half ago we took the exam and here we are.

"I don't know detective, kind of slow. Nothing new; the captain nearly shit his pants when we got the case file last night but turned out to be an easy one. We're lucky we got vacation ahead of us, the department's starting to get swamped again. And, I would like to rest before diving into mountains of case files."

"Thank God, for that too." He said with a sigh.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Rosalie share a pointed look as Eric came in with a plate of food. They nodded at each other.

_Did I miss something?_

"You know we barely have time for each other any more." Rose said and stared at me.

"Well, we've been a little busy that's all, but if you want we can all go back home and relax."

I saw Edward shake his head slowly as if I just made the biggest mistake of my life.

Alice jumped from beside me spilling my coffee and startling me in the process which was a great accomplishment since I don't get startled too often.

"Let's go on a trip!" she said then turned to look at me. "And you can't say no."

"What? No! I'm still on call, remember? Jasper? Help me out here."

"Sorry, already tried that, didn't work. He told me with a sigh.

"They can manage without you for two weeks. We're going and there is nothing you can say or do to me that can convince me to let you stay."

I leaned back and gave wiggled my brows at her.

"Oh I can think of a few."

"Please Bella,-"

My phone rang effectively cutting her off. I was about to answer it but she grabbed it from me.

"Alice!" I hissed and went after her only to trip on my own feet.

Everyone laughed.

"I see police training did nothing to your clumsiness" Emmett said before shoving his spoon in his mouth.

I huffed and sat back down watching Alice.

"Hello, she's not available right now; you can call her in three weeks….Mom? ... Oh sorry…. Yes, and I'm dragging her with me if I have to …. Okay mom, love you too. Take care."

She handed me the phone with a smirk.

"Hey mom."

"Bella, I assume you and your devious sister aren't coming up her day after tomorrow then?"

"Mom, I can't go on the trip."

"You need to have fun." She said at the same time as Alice spoke. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"But, mom I want to see you." I pouted and everyone laughed. I was pretty sure I even heard my dad laugh so I added. "You too dad, I missed you. Don't you want to see your favourite daughter?"

"Bella, you know we want to see you too. But you seriously need a vacation. Heck, even me and your mom go on vacations with Esme and Carlisle."

"Dad I can't just up and abandon my job for three weeks. It's important to me."

"Yes you can!" everyone said except for Edward who looked down on the ground.

"What are all your brains connected now? Cause if that's the case I think Edward is the only sane one." I paused the saw Alice's and Rose's smirks. "And don't go getting any ideas on setting us up again. I still can't believe you guys did that."

Renee and Charlie chuckled.

"Bells go you need it. And that's our queue to leave. Have a safe trip and look after your sister, you know how she can be."

"That's what Jasper is for." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay, keep everyone in line. Love you and have fun."

"Mom, dad, I'm not-"

"yes you are. Love you."

"love you, too." I said with a sigh and hung up.

I looked down and thought about it. When I looked up they were all looking at me expectantly.

"NO!"

"Always the kill joy," Edward said and Rosalie hit him upside the head. "Stop hitting me!"

"well, stop acting like a child. It' not like you weren't forced to do this either."

"Let me guess, you threatened the Audi? It's not like you can't buy a new one." he glared at me.

"At least I don't have to go shopping if I didn't agree to this trip." He retorted with a smirk.

I froze and turned to look at Alice. That was my threat: Shopping. The only thing I hate with a passion.

"When and where?" Alice's smile never wavered.

"Emmett built us a villa up near the border so we'll be using it for two weeks. We're leaving tomorrow."

I choked on my coffee.

"WHAT?" the boys laughed.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"And why didn't you tell me we were going on a trip before today?"

"Because you would have found a way to weasel out of it. Now, you don't have a reason not to go." Alice smirked.

"And how am I supposed to pack for two weeks in a couple of hours?"

"Already done, it's in the car. We'll leave it here." She said then smirked. "now go and get ready, we're going to the mall."

I groaned.

"I can't believe you're still making me shop after aggreing on going on the trip."

"It's in a woman's nature besides you need a few more things for the trip."

"It's not like I'm going to live there."

"Just go and get ready. We'll be waiting."

"You know it only takes her 30 minutes to get ready right and the mall doesn't open for at least 2 hours more since it's a weekend?" Jasper said and Alice shrugged.

"Better to be there early to have lots of time to shop." I groaned and headed for my bathroom.


	5. the mall

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the places and establishment in this fic**

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading…**

**CHAPTER 4 – THE MALL**

2 hours later

"Alice, can you at least tell me what you packed for me?"

"No, and the reason I'm holding the key for you is because you can't see what's inside until tomorrow night or the day after to be exact."

"But—"

"No buts" she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Now there's one more thing we need to get before we could go and eat."

"Boys, go and wait for us at the food court, usual table." Rosalie said as Alice led us toward the lingerie store.

"Why don't we just go with you and then you can model for us." Edward said smirking at the females who were looking at him lustfully.

I shook my head.

_Edward the player is back. And I thought he died last year…_

I walked up to him and hit him upside the head.

"Jealous, are we?" he smirked at me.

"No! Half of the women in there are ten years younger than you."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Simple, they're minors, it's against the law. You take one more step and I'll arrest you myself." I told him.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"I didn't say I was going for the minors." He told me. "I'm not stupid you know."

"Edward, let's just go get the seats before someone else does." Jasper said pulling Edward by his collar while Emmett looked at me with an amused look.

"What?"

"Nothing… just looked like you were jealous for a second there."

"I was not jealous of some airheads who attracted the attention of _Edward's dick._" I said before heading towards the store.

"If you say so, Bella." he said before walking away with a grin.

Alice and Rose both had the same expression as he did.

"No, I am not jealous of the way he looked at women."

"Sure." They said at the same time before pulling me towards the store.

I scowled at myself before shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

When I looked up I saw a few females in the store glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at them and followed Alice and Rosalie.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

30 minutes later 

"Remind me again why I need this stuff?"

"Those stuff are high class night gowns. Every self respecting girl who wants and has a sex life has one." 

"But I—"

"Exactly; that's why you need them in your closet." Alice said as we sat down with our food and our bags.

Rosalie handed me a black shopping bag with no name.

"What's this?"

"For tonight"

"What's happening tonight?"

Edward rolled his eyes from across me.

"Clubbing of course, what else is there to do at night?" he said "Unless, you want to do something else. I would give it a try with you."

Edward eyed me up and down with a smirk of his lips and his meaning hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Stop!" Rosalie said cutting my response off.

I sighed and shook my head still pissed off.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow? And, who's driving?"

"7:00 pm. I will give us a little more time to pack a few more things. Emmett's bringing his jeep and Jasper is bringing his truck." Rosalie said. "Can you bring your jeep too?" I shrugged. "Then it's set."

"Sitting arrangements?

"Alice and Jasper, Emmett and me, and, Edward and you."

"WHAT?" we both asked in unison.

We started to talk over the other about not wanting to stay in the same car, but Alice cut us off.

"SHUT UP!"

We turned to look at her with a glare as we both knew it was her idea to stick us both in a car. She smiled and the others were stifling their laughs.

"You two need to grow up."

"Last yea—"

"Last year we went camping for three nights, we only have a few backpacks so Emmett's jeep and that small RV was enough. The trip to the villa is longer so we'll need a lot more than a backpack."

We both sighed and glared at each other.

"How many hours is the drive."

"9 hours."

"9 hours?" We asked in unison and they looked amused.

"9 hours." Rosalie said nodding her head.

"Fine."

The others laughed.

"What?"

"You two are perfect for each other. Your mind works as one; you even talk at the same time." Emmett said, Jasper nodding his agreement. The girls giggled.

Edward and I looked at each other, before breaking out into a laugh.

"You guys…. Are funny….!" He said in between laughs.

Thy shook their heads at us and smiled. I don't are what they think, Edward and I are never going to fall for the other.

**So… what do you think….**


	6. eyes

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the places and establishment in this fic**

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading…**

**CHAPTER 5 – EYES**

A few hours later

"NO! Alice, Rose, I am not wearing this…this… what exactly is this?" I asked eyeing the piece of garment that was lying on my bed.

"it's a dress." Alice said rolling her eyes at me while Rosalie was chuckling softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now put it on."

"Are you kidding me? It'll make me look like a prostitute."

"No it won't. Just put it on will you. And no more arguing." Rosalie scolded

At this point, I knew better than go against the two of them, so I sighed and pulled the 'dress' on.

"See, it looked good on you." Alice told me.

"But I don't feel comfortable. Can I change?" I pouted.

They shook their heads.

"That pout isn't going to get you anything tonight. Now, sit down and we'll enhance the beauty you hide behind your glasses and that god awful bun." Alice said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"You do know I can do this by myself, right?"

"Yes, but I love dressing you up." She said as she worked on my make up and Rosalie on my hair. "You're my oversized Barbie doll."

After a few minutes, which felt like hours to me, they finally stepped back to admire their work.

"W-O-W"

"I know right"

I stood up and faced the mirror. I gasped when I saw my reflection.

My long brown hair was left down; its curls were intensified, 2 bobby pins were holding my bangs away from my brown eyes. My make up was dark and alluring accentuating my cheek bone and the color of my eyes. The red dress hugged my body accentuating the curves I never thought was there, the red colour went well with my skin.

"Well?" they asked.

"Wow, it's amazing. Thanks girls." They hi-fived each other and then winked at me.

I turned to look at them. And realized we weren't really dressed to go to some normal club downtown.

Rosalie was wearing a purple dress much like my own except a little longer. I glared at the hem and she chuckled.

Alice was wearing a black dress that looked like it belonged to a child. But it fit her well.

"Let me guess, we're going to an upscale club."

"Yep." Alice answered handing me a pair of Styluxe Patent Gladiator Platform Heels**. "Here, this would go lovely with the dress." I frowned at her as I looked at the 4-inch heeled shoes "Please?"**

**I sighed.**

**"Fine, but promise me no shopping trips for the rest of the trip unless I agree to go."**

**"Fine." She said rolling her eyes at me as I reluctantly pulled the shoes on.**

**"The boys are outside, we have to go." Rosalie said looking at her phone and headed towards the main door.**

**Alice handed me a small purse.**

**"Your phone, house and car keys and wallet with your cards and extra cash are inside; Just in case you need them."**

**I nodded and locked my house door. We walked towards my car in front of the garage and the boys got out of their own cars. As per usual, Emmett was ridding with Edward.**

**"Good evening ladies." Jasper said giving us each a hug.**

"Whoa, good evening miss." Emmett said offering me his hand. "I don't believe we've met before, my name is Emmett."

I smiled, we've always played this game since the time we met but we never were serious about it. We were more like brother and sister.

"I'm Isabella. It's nice to meet you." I told him with a wink taking his hand.

"And I'm Rosalie, his wife." Rosalie said linking their arms.

We broke into laughter as we finished playfully glaring at each other.

"We're going with Alice and Jasper, you two going to be okay?" Rosalie asked me and Edward who was standing silently beside his car.

"Yeah sure" I answered but Edward kept quiet.

Rosalie ignored him and pulled Emmett with her towards Alice's Porsche. I looked up at Edward and he was staring at me, his green eyes darkening. I shivered but not from the cold seeing as it was the middle of summer.

I turned towards my car before making sure my garage door was closed.

"Nuh-uh, you're not driving while you're wearing those heels." He said grabbing my wrists, I felt a static from his touch and shivered.

I tried to free my hand, but he tightened his hold not letting me go.

"Well, how am I supposed to get to the club then?" he turned and pulled me towards his car.

"Might as well practice for tomorrow night"

"How am I supposed to get home then? It's not like you're going to let me drive your car. And in no way am I coming home with a guy to fuck with."

He turned and stared at me. He'd never let anyone drive his car so I was sure he'd tell me to catch a ride with the others or take a cab, so what he said next shocked me.

"Drive my car home, but take the heels off before driving and park it here, I'll come get it tomorrow morning. I live like 3 blocks away anyways. Besides I'll be to drunk to even remember where I parked and how I got home."

He continued to pull me towards his car and opened the passenger door for me. I caught sight of our friend staring at us as Jasper pulled away from the curve. Edward closed my door and walked to his side.

"Your car's fine out here right?"

"Yep, it's fine." I said looking out the window.

He sighed and drove away from my house.

**So… what do you think….**


	7. why do you want to know

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the places and establishment in this fic**

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading…**

**CHAPTER 6 – WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?**

"How far is the club again?"

"About 30 to 40 minutes depending on traffic. But since its Thursday, there isn't much of traffic."

I nodded and looked back out the window. I breathed deeply and a musky scent that I haven't noticed for the past 5 minutes.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Edward asked bluntly.

I turned to look at him incredulously.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, I've known you since we were thirteen and I don't know much about you."

"Actually you do know a lot about me. And how does your answer relate to the boyfriend question?"

"Okay I'll give you that I do know almost everything about you but…. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I sighed and stared at him for a second. He looked nonchalant but his eyes were burning with curiosity.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." I sighed and turned away from him.

"Figures"

"Excuse me?" I snapped my head back to him.

"If you had a boyfriend, then you wouldn't have let Alice convince you to come to the two week trip, you wouldn't work 24 hours a day, and you wouldn't have let me drive you to the club because you'll be driving with him. Besides, you would have had already introduced him to us."

"And why would I do that? If I remember correctly, you beat the crap out off my high school boyfriend. So why would I bring my _'boyfriend' _to meet you?"

He flinched.

"Did you rally like him so much that you still hate me for that?"

I was silent I wasn't expecting him to ask me if I hated him.

"I don't hate you Edward. You just annoy the crap out off me with your smart ass comments."

"Well, you do that too."

"Really? You're going to give the blame back to me? What are we, seven?"

He shook his head a little.

"You didn't answer my question."

I sighed.

"I thought I did." He nodded.

"Did you ever have a boyfriend or a fling after him?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. I had two boyfriends when me and Jasper were still in the academy. Then after graduation, just a few flings here and there nothing serious."

He nodded to himself and sighed quietly I almost didn't hear it.

He stopped asking questions for a few minutes and I relaxed into the seat.

"Favourite colour?" I stared at him in disbelief. He shrugged. "Humour me."

I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Green and anything neutral, but you already knew that."

He glanced at me chuckled.

"Flower preference."

"Why? Are you planning on buying me some?"

"Just answer it."

"Lily."

"Which one?

"Doesn't matter."

He nodded and continued to ask questions he already knew the answers too. And, as much as I hated to admit it, I actually enjoyed his company. I don't like him romantically, but who was I to deny how attractive he was.

"So, do you want to call a truce for tonight and the trip." He asked.

"Uhmm… so no fighting, no smart ass replies?"

"Yep, as long as you promise to do the same thing." He offered me his right hand while his left was on the wheel.

I took it and squeezed.

"Truce" We both said and he pulled up in front of the club.

"We're here."

"Great!" I said sarcastically and he chuckled.

He got out of the car and moved toward my side to open the door but I beat him to it. He scowled.

"You really don't know how to wait."

"For what?" I asked a little confused.

"For me to open your door."

"Sorry, I'm not used to anyone doing that for me." I replied in understanding.

He could be very annoying but there was a gentle side to him. He was very caring and loyal.

He shook his head before handing me the keys.

"Here, I might forget later."

"No, its fine, I'll just take a cab home."

He sighed and took my purse from my hand. He dropped his keys inside and handed it back to me before walking away.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice said pulling me with her.

"Okay! Jeez, you don't have to drag me you know."

The bouncer at the door let us in after one look at the hulking Emmett who was not only friends with the owner, but is also larger than him. Some people in line complained bet the bouncer ignored them."

As we stepped towards a table, a waiter came by with glasses of champagne which I, and Jasper, politely declined.

We sat down at a small table in the VIP area when I noticed Edward looking around until he spotted something behind me. I was about to turn when he stood up.

"I'll be right back," he paused then smirked, "Or not." He finished and walked towards the bar.

Emmett and Jasper followed him with their eyes before they landed on me.

"What happened during the car ride?"

"Nothing, he was asking questions and I answered them as best as I could."

They turned to look at each other.

"What kind of questions?"

"Some things he already knew about me. Told me he wanted to relearn them. And if I had a boyfriend after high school."

I shrugged.

"And…"

"I told him yes but nothing serious." I rolled my eyes at them. "Why?"

They sighed and shook their heads

"Okay." Rosalie said cutting off whatever I was about to say. "Drinks?"

"No alcohol. I have to drive the precious Audi home." I said and they chuckled.

"Same here, I have to drive your ass home." Jasper said looking at Emmett.

"Mojito." Alice said and I stared at her.

"You sure?" Emmett asked and Alice nodded.

Emmett glanced at me and Jasper and we shrugged. Alice couldn't handle her alcohol so we had to watch her every time she drinks.

"Okay, we'll be right back" Rosalie said pulling Emmett with her.

"So Jazz, are you going to tell me what's up with the shared glances you and Emmett had a few minutes ago?"

"nothing." He said looking me dead in the eye with a smirk.

That's what made him good at our job. He never seems fazed about it.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to my sister.

"Well, my devious sister, do you know what it was about?"

"Why yes I do and it just that—"

Jasper cut her off by putting his hands over her mouth. I leaned back and stared at him before I finally got it.

"He hasn't done this for over a year now. Yes, I know that. But what has it got to do with me, that's what I want to know."

"It's not my place to tell you." he told me before releasing my sister. "And its not your place either Alice." He said.

Alice pouted

"But, she's my sister—"

"It doesn't matter. It is still not our place to say." He looked up at me. "He'll tell you when he's ready."

I sighed as Emmett and Rosalie returned with the drinks. I was confused to say the least. Why would I have anything to do with how Edward was acting?

"where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"Out in the dance floor; looking for a one-time-thing." Emmett answered sharing a look with Jasper as he pointed at the dance floor."

We all turned to look at the dance floor where we saw Edward's unmistakable bronze hair.

"He better be there tomorrow night." Alice said before looking at me. "Pick him up."

I was about to say no but she pouted at me.

"Please Bella; we barely have time for each other anymore. The six of us have been friends forever, we need this."

"Fine." I said and drank the iced tea that Rosalie placed in front of me.

**So… what do you think….**


	8. dance

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the places and establishment in this fic**

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading…**

**CHAPTER 7 – DANCE **

"Hey, Eddie, where's Blondie?" Emmett asked as Edward plopped down on the seat next to me.

"Don't know and don't care. She's annoying the crap out of me. Don't even know why I went up to her when I saw her." He said taking a swing from the beer he was holding.

A guy came up to me.

"Excuse me, miss, but, but do you want to dance?" he asked

"Uhmm…" I looked around the table for approval and they nodded except for Edward who eyed me and shook his head subtly before glaring at the guy. "Sure."

He held his hand towards me and pulled me to the dance floor but not before I saw Edward scowl at me before leaning back on the sofa.

"I'm Mike, by the way."

"Isabella." I told him.

There was something about Edward's reaction to this guy that made me a little hesitant. But there was no way I'll tell him that.

I looked around to see every one dancing to the beat. I felt a hand on my waist and looked up at Mike.

"It's okay, just follow the music." He smiled at me and I returned it.

I looked around and followed along and soon I was pulled with them.

I was enjoying myself. Well, that was until I felt Mike's hand under the hem of my dress and moving it up my thigh.

"what are you doing?" I asked pushing him away.

He pulled me back and dragged my towards the back exit.

I thought about fighting him back but decided to wait. I knew that if I punched him now then all hell would break loose. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett will be at my side and that will cause us to get thrown out and banned from the club. I wasn't about to ruin our night because of a guy that Edward, subtly, but nonetheless, warned me about.

When we got to the outside, he slammed me into the wall and pressed himself to me.

"I'm not going to tell you again let me go." I said but he ignored me instead started to grind into me.

I was about to push him away and punch him, but someone beat me to it. Mike staggered back, due to the force of the punch before falling down.

"When a lady said let go, you let go." The guy said through a scary voice that I flinched away but I recognized his voice.

_Edward._

I was shocked by his sudden appearance but not by the fact that he was there to aid me. This wouldn't be the first one he'd have done it.

He turned to me eyes still burning. I flinched back seeing the _'why don't you ever listen' _expression on his eyes. Something in my face snapped him out of it and his expression turned to one of concern.

"You okay?" he asked me offered his hand to me. I nodded. "Alright, let's get you away from here."

He wrapped his arms around me and the static that went through my veins almost stopped my heart.

"You're one to talk Edward. You of all the people don't know what you, yourself are talking about. I mean, come on you are the biggest player in the city. I can't believe your risking your ass to save this insignificant little girl. She's not even that fuckable." Mike said.

Edward released me and turned back. I pulled him back and knelt beside Mike.

"Last name?" I asked Edward and he understood what I'm doing.

"Newton."

"Mike Newton. You are under arrest for assault. You have the right to silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Detective Isabella Swan, pleased to meet you."

I took hold of his hands and turned to Edward and asked for his phone. He handed it to me and I called the station. A few minutes later a police car pulled up at the opening of the alley.

"Well detective, what's the plan? Are you going to come down to the station?"

"Nah, just keep him there till the morning."

"Alright, have a nice vacation." The officer told me and drove away.

Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist. I sighed and turned to look at him.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Although, you handled it perfectly all on your own." He smiled down at me and I returned it.

He let go of me and I shivered. He shrugged of his jacket and draped it on my shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Alright come on."

He led me through the door and walked us towards our table. I shrugged his jacket off and handed it back to him.

"Keep it on. I'll take it later." He said and walked towards the bar."

I looked at our friends who were smiling goofily, three of them already drunk. Jasper looked at me weirdly.

"what?"

"Where were you?" he asked.

"outside, breathing fresh air." I said with a shrug.

"and the jacket?"

"I was cold."

He stared at me for another second before shaking his head with a smile. Edward plopped down on the seat beside me.

"jacket on." He told me before pointing at Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. "the four of us are getting drunk."

As if on cue the waiter brought a tray of tequila shots to our table. I shook my head and sighed. Edward turned to me.

"Jacket on, it's cold, you'll get sick." I stared oddly at him before doing as I was told.

Jasper chuckled and I glared at him. He raised his hand up in surrender but still smirked.

"Let the games begin." Edward said taking the first shot.

I watched him with a smile on my face. I never thought I'd feel very close to him even when we kept each other from trouble, I've never felt comfortable with him. But now, just looking at him made me feel safe and at home.

Jasper cleared his throat and I turned to see him smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and watched out friends play a game of _'who gets drunk first.'_

**So… what do you think….**


	9. home with you

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the places and establishment in this fic**

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading…**

**CHAPTER 8 – HOME WITH YOU**

"Guys, I'm going home, it's really late, and I feel tired. I'll need all the sleep I can get for tomorrow night anyways. That means don't wake me up early, Alice." I said.

"Sure, sure." Alice slurred at me.

"Maybe we should go too." Japer said looking around the table.

"Yeah let's go."

I helped Jasper load Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett into the cooper before tuning back to Edward.

"Jasper, you go ahead. I'll drop Edward off at his apartment."

"Alright, take care drive safe." He said giving me a hug.

"You too. See you tomorrow." I let go and waved them off before walking up to Edward. "Edward?" he looked up at me with glassy eyes and I was momentarily stunned. "d- Do you want me to drop you off at your apartment?"

"Please?" he said and stood up.

"You need help?"

"No, I'm fine, I'm not that drunk. Good thing Jasper stopped us after that tray. Otherwise I'd be snoring by now." He said slurring a bit.

We strapped in and I pulled away from the club.

"I'll drop you off at your place and take a cab home. I'll leave your keys at your table"

"You look beautiful."

"thanks." I said with a blush.

He chuckled.

"You're blushing."

"Is it a crime?"

"No, but you never blushed anymore. I thought you're used to compliments by now."

"Well, thank you."

We were silent and he kept staring at me.

"How do you know that Newton guy?"

"I went out with a cousin of his a while back. I don't remember her name. I see him at clubs, hitting on girls or trying to be cool. That's what a trust–fund baby ends up like."

"Weren't you a trust-fund baby too? In fact all six of us have trust-funds."

"Yeah, well, we're not like him."

"Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"For saving me from him."

"You're welcome; even though you could have beaten him up on your own."

"Well, you still came to help me."

"It's fine; you're my friend. It's what we do." He said. "I'll always be here; you'll never get rid of me."

"Sadly, I know, I've tried to for years." I said jokingly and he laughed as I pulled up in his parking space.

I pulled out my phone from my purse only to fine it dead.

"Great, my phone's dead."

"You can stay the night."

"No it's fine, I'll just walk. It's only three blocks."

He shook his head and got his keys out off the ignition.

"Stay the night." He said and got out of the car open my door. "And, I'm not giving you a choice. I'm not letting you walk or get in a cab dressed like that. Drive, nope, not going to happen, once was enough."

"But—"

"No buts; now, come on." He said half dragging me into the elevator.

30 minutes later

I don't want to be a bother." I said as I took a sip of the wine.

"Don't worry, it's no bother." He said and handed me a pair of shorts and a shirt,(his high school team shirt.)

I shook my head.

"You still have this?"

"Of course. Soccer was one of my passions. I'm not one to forget. I've got three more of those."

"Nice." I said and we grew quiet.

He cleared his throat.

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch."

"No—"

"No arguing." He said before staring at me. "Or we could share the bed, if it's alright with you."

I thought about it.

"Fine, at least then, I wouldn't feel like I'm a bother."

"You're not a bother." He said before winking at me. "Don't worry I'll keep my hands to myself." He said and pulled me towards the bedroom.

**So… what do you think….**


	10. confused

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the places and establishment in this fic**

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading…**

**CHAPTER 9 – CONFUSED**

An hour later—

I shifted and looked up at the clock for the umpteenth time.

3:30 am.

Edward neither moved nor snored and true to his words kept to his side of the bed, but I still couldn't get myself to relax enough and get some well needed sleep. Instead, my thoughts drifted to my and Edward's relationship.

We don't really have the same relationship I have with Jasper and Emmett. I've treated the two like my older brothers but I couldn't bring myself to do the same with Edward.

That's probably because I find him attractive; and has had dreams, as a teenager, of things you would not do with your brother even if you're in another dimension. 

But his face became his downfall.

Girls noticed him and of course that made his head big. The attention made him arrogant and never missed a beat in letting everyone know it. Aside from that, we were both stubborn as mules; exactly why my sister had to threaten us to go on vacation.

He's also over protective. I didn't know why he cares so much. He'd beaten a boyfriend of mine from high school and gave no reason as to why. I had a feeling everyone knew and every time I ask they just say they didn't know anything. It sucked since the only person who can tell me annoys the living hell out of me in mere seconds.

I heard a sigh and looked up at Edward. I stared and thought about how he'd saved me from Mike last night, of how he talked to me like we've been like that forever, and of how he wouldn't let me get a cab home for fear that I get raped and thrown in the sidewalk.

All these actions opened my eyes as to how I had been blind to see how he acted towards me. he wasn't as bad as I made him out to be. It seems as if everything I've seen before were masks of the real Edward, and I was determined to remove the mask completely. I was, after all, a detective.

With that thought my mind finally rested and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

I woke to bright lights shinning directly to my eyes and it was too hot.

To say I was confused was an understatement. Last time I checked my bedroom had thick curtains since I was usually home and asleep during the daytime. And it didn't get this hot.

I heard someone groan and I froze. I felt something tighten around my stomach. I looked down and saw arms wrapped around me.

'_Shit, what have you done?' _I thought to myself.

Whoever had his arms around me must have thought it was alright to be touchy feely since the hand traveled over bare skin of my stomach. I jumped away and out of the bed.

The guy jumped and it was…

"Edward?" I looked around and realized I wasn't in my room and that was when I remembered that I had a sleep over.

I blushed at my previous thoughts while looking down to find me in his clothes.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Sorry."

"s'alright. What time is it?"

"10:42"

"Shit!" he said getting up just as his doorbell rang.

"Stay here."

I gave him an odd look but nodded and sat back on the bed.

He ran out and rang whoever was downstairs up. A few minutes later, I heard a very loud voice.

"HEY EDDIE!" Emmett said.

"Dude." I heard Jasper say softly. "Shut up!"

"OKAY. OKAY. JEEZ, YOU'RE GETTING OLD!"

"Shut up, Em."

"OKAY! Here's the CD, now leave!" Edward said.

"what's the hurry?"

"I woke up late and now i need to rush to get to the office. Bye." He said a few second and a few protests later the door slammed shut.

I waited and finally the door opened.

"So, who was that? Your girlfriend?" I asked jokingly and he gave me his crooked smile.

I was stunned.

"Why Miss Swan, I think you're fishing for info." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Maybe." I said skipping toward the bathroom.

I wasn't going to deny his observation. But I wasn't about to admit it either.

**So… what do you think….**


	11. lying for the sake of lying

**hey thanks for the reviews…**

**I'll try to update everyday of the week. Well except maybe on the weekends a I have to work from morning to afternoon and I sleep after that…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga though I admit to playing around with the character in this fic. I also do not own any establishments that are mentioned throughout the fic**

**I don't own anything… **

**:)**

**CHAPTER 10 – LYING FOR THE SAKE OF LYING**

My stomach growled as the smell of bacon hit my nose. I followed it to the kitchen where I found Edward setting the table and I couldn't help but take a jab at him.

"How very domestic of you."

"What the-?" he said jumping and clutching his chest. "Why do you move so silently?"

"Sorry, didn't know there was rule that I cannot walk silently in this house." I said still leaning against the counter.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on and get your breakfast." I moved forward.

"I thought you had to go to work."

"I do, but I can go in at any time today since I am technically on my vacation."

I hummed and sat down as he handed me a plate of bacon, sausage, egg, and toast.

"This is a lot of protein."

"Eat what you can I'll eat the leftovers. Coffee, juice, or milk?"

"Juice please." He walked poured both of us a tall glass. "don't you get hangovers?

He shook his head and smirked.

"I used to, but I sobered up a lot before we went to bed."

"oh." I said and stared at him going around the kitchen.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked wiping his face when he caught me staring at him with a grin.

"Nope, you're just being nice." Then I gasped jokingly. "You poisoned the food didn't you?"

He rolled his eyes and picked on of the bacons on my plate before shoving it into his mouth.

"Happy."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yes, and it was a joke." I said then smiled. "But thanks, for being nice." I teased.

I was startled when my blackberry rang from the edge of the table. And I knew it was mine because it was on top of my purse.

"how-?" I asked looking at it oddly.

"I charged it, we have the same ones, remember?" he said as he read the paper.

"thanks." I mumbled. "Excuse me." I said when I saw it was Alice.

Before I can even say _'hello'_, Alice screamed through the receiver.

"ISABELLA SWAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Didn't I tell you not to scream at me? And I told you not to call me in the morning."

Edward was chuckling silently.

"Sorry. And it's midday, and not to wake you there's a difference. Where are you?"

"Uhmm…" I looked down at what I was wearing and blurted out the first thing I thought of. "Jogging."

"You don't sound breathless."

"Alice, why'd you call?"

"So grumpy; I just called to remind you to pick Andrew up tonight and to check the oil, gasoline, and engine of the jeep. It's a long drive."

"Yea, got it. Where are you?"

"Your doorstep."

"What are you doing there?"

"I thought you were home since you always wake up midday. I didn't think you were out jogging."

Then I heard a guffaw from her side of the line.

"Shut up Emmett." Someone said. I think it was Rosalie.

"Want me to come back home? And, why was Emmett laughing so hard."

"I don't know the two boys are keeping something from me." I could hear her pout. "And he was the one who insisted we come here."

"Tell him he already ate every food I have in the fridge." I said shaking my head and Alice laughed while Edward was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Will do. Okay, see you tonight. We'll go look around the groceries and stuff for anything we might need."

"Okay, just keep me out of the shopping and everything will be fine."

"Har, har. Okay I'll call you if i think of something to occupy your day."

"I have to go to my office and clear a few folders but I'll be home after lunch. So don't even think of making me go shopping. Food I'll do, everything else, your in charge."

"Ma'am yes ma'am." She laughed "bye."

"Bye." Said and hung up.

But before I even started eating, the phone vibrated.

**Form A to B, Ed, J, R, and Em:**

'_hey, meet up at B's place at 6:45pm sharp; we leave when everyone's there._

_=) xoxo A_

_p.s. for Ed and B B will pick Ed up before meet up tonight. And try not kill each other while you're at it._

_See you guys tonight. Lots of luv. =) _

_So excited!_

"I guess you got the message too." I asked and he nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell her you were here?"

I gave him an _'are you kidding me?'_ look before answering.

"You know for a very successful businessman you can be very stupid sometimes."

"What did I say?"

"I was talking to ALICE! If I told her I was here and that I spent the night, what do you think will the first thing she'll thing of?"

"I get your point. But so what? Let her think what she wants."

I sighed and got up.

"Well, I'm going home. Thanks for breakfast and for letting me stay the night; and for the clothes; and for saving me from Mike. I'll wash the clothes first before I return them."

"Wait here, I'll drop you off. I have to get going anyways. I'll just go change then we'll go. And, no problem, you really weren't a bother last night." He winked and my heart stuttered.

He shut the bedroom door and I sat back down trying to decipher what it was I was feeling. I shrugged and got up to wash the dishes.

20 minutes later

"Thanks, I'll give you your clothes back tonight. I'll pick you up at 6:15, alright?"

"The clothes are yours, it looks better on you anyways and I have more of those. I'll see you tonight then. You know the code right?" I nodded. "Okay then, just head up to my floor." He finished.

We said our goodbye and I actually felt depressed when I saw his car turn on the curb.

I sighed and shook my head to clear it. I took a shower and called my mom telling her the fate I had chosen.

"There really isn't a no with your sister."

"Don't I know it?" She chuckled with me then my pager beeped. "Mom I have to go, chief just paged me."

"Hey, tell him you're on vacation for the next few weeks."

"He knows mom, he just want my report in before I leave."

"Okay then, I'll see you when you get back home."

"Sure mom, bye. Love you. Tell dad I said hi and that I love him too"

"Okay dear, love you too. Bye." And we hang up.

I took my laundry out of the drier and folded them while I texted my chief to tell him I'll be in the office in about 45 minutes.

As I fixed my luggage by the door, I eyed Edward's clothes on the sofa and decided to take them with me.

For some unknown reason, I liked wearing them.

**So… tell me what you think…. Reviews are very welcome… I won't update tomorrow and the next cause it's the weekend here in Vancouver so hope this is enough till Monday… -Marie =)**


	12. alive

**HEY I ADDED A CHAPTER 7 IF YOU WANT TO READ IT….**

**Not going to say what it was about though…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga though I admit to playing around with the character in this fic. I also do not own any establishments that are mentioned throughout the fic**

**I don't own anything… **

**:)**

**CHAPTER 11 – ALIVE**

6:15 pm – Edward's apartment

I punched it the code and got into the elevator. It took me about a minute and a half to get to his door.

I heard a girl giggle from the inside. I felt annoyed at that and the feeling surprised me.

I shook my head and knocked.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

A lady opened the door and stared at me. She was about 22 or 23. I think I've seen her before but I couldn't remember where or when.

"Uhmm… hi, is Edward here?"

"EDWARD! Someone's here for you." She called into the apartment.

"Bella, come on in for a second. I just have to get something organized then we'll go." he said walking around the place.

"Bella? As in Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, do I know you?"

"OMG! It's me Jessica, Jessica Stanley from high school."

"Oh yeah, how have you been?"

"Good. How are you? How's Jake?"

I frowned at her.

"Jessica, we broke up months before the graduation. I thought you'd know that."

"oh." She glanced at Edward. "Well, it was nice to see you again. I've got to get going, I've got a date with my boy friend."

"Boyfriend?" I glanced at Edward who came to stand beside me with his bags. "Need any help?"

He shook his head.

"Let's go." he said pushing us out the door and locking it behind him.

"Yeah. I just dropped by to say hi to Edward cause I just moved in across the hall.

"Oh okay. It was nice seeing you." I said as Edward pushed me into the elevator.

"Bye."

Once the door was closed Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"You thought we were doing the did, didn't you?"

"wha— " I asked shocked. "no." I denied.

"Yeah right. And for your information, I haven't had sex in a year." He said and walked out of the elevator. "I can be celibate to, you know."

I giggled. Edward and the word celibate should not be in the same sentence.

20 minutes later – my front yard

We were fixing our bags in the back of the jeep when Jasper pulled in.

"Hey!" he called jumping off the truck before wiggling his brows at me.

'_Huh. What was that about? He only does that when he knows something I don't'_

"Hey!" I said while he and Jasper shared their manly hugs. "Where's my sister?"

"With Emmett since both of them didn't go to work at all. Rosalie's on her way and I just came back from the station. Chief said 'have a nice trip.' I was supposed to pick Rosalie off her work since it was on the way and Emmett and Alice are still across town but she said I need to be here to referee."

I rolled my eyes,

"We're not kids." I said and he chuckled.

"Who's driving?" he asked.

"Me." Edward and I said in unison.

We glared at each other.

"I'll drive."

"No, I will."

"Remember last years camping trip? You slept the whole way!"

"So?"

"I want to get there alive and in one piece. If you drive, we'll be stuck to a tree by the time the sun sets." I said.

"I'll drive." He said daring me to argue.

"No, I will. Besides it's my jeep." I smirked.

"ALRIGHT! Stop, both of you." Jasper said. "Bella, you drive the first half and Edward the next. Got it?" he said with finality. "Good."

Before either Edward of I could argue, a cab pulled up behind the tuck. Rosalie got out with her laptop and shoulder bag.

"Hey guys! I see you haven't killed each other yet." She said with an excited smile.

"Oh they almost did." Jasper said chuckling.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny." I said closing the jeep's door.

"What's taking the two so long? It's 7:00." Edward said impatiently.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and I shook my head.

"It's 7:01. Stop over reacting and being impatient they'll be here." Jasper said

Just then Emmett's jeep pulled up beside the driveway and they came towards us.

"Sup kids, ready to go?" Emmett asked.

Alice jumped on me causing me to stumble back and every one to laugh.

"I am so excited!" she squealed letting me go and giving every one a hug.

"Nice to see you're both still standing… and alive." Emmett said wiggling his brows at us.

"That's what I said to them." Rosalie said before giving Emmett a kiss.

"Can we just go?

"Oh, Eddie, eager to be alone with Bella, eh?" Emmett asked and the others looked us him smirking.

"No, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get this over with." He said irritated. "And it's EDWARD. We've been friends for a long time and you still don't know what my name is."

He went and opened the driver's door before looking at me.

"Get in. or, did you want me to drive.

"So impatient." I said and he glared at me.

I climbed into the sit before turning toward the others.

"Let's go, otherwise, little miss over there," I said pointing at Edward. "is going to blow." I finished with a laugh.

Edward shut my door forcefully and I rolled my window down and stuck my head out towards him.

"hey! Don't hurt my baby." I said caressing my jeep.

They laughed and hurried to their respective cars.

**The trip begins…. I wanna know what you think about the story…. So please leave a review…**

**Lot of luv =)**

**- marie **


	13. on the highway

**Sorry for the confusion there was a typo yesterday in chapter 11. Andrew was supposed to be Edward, I was looking over a different material while typing yesterday so I got confused….**

**Really sorry for the confusion… and I already corrected it just today…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga though I admit to playing around with the character in this fic. I also do not own any establishments that are mentioned throughout the fic**

**I don't own anything… well… except maybe the plot line.**

**:)**

**CHAPTER 12 – ON THE HIGHWAY**

45 minutes later – 7:50 pm

We have been quiet for the past forty-five minutes and it was getting awkward. Besides the sounds of the jeep, the radio was the only sound that could be heard.

"So…?"

"So…?"

"When did Jessica move in to your building?"

"Last week. She's only been in the city for 10 days."

"Do you know why she moved?"

He shrugged.

"I has something to do with her job." He paused. "And, her boyfriend. She thinks he's cheating on her. I can't blame the guy though."

"How can you say that?"

"What?"

"That you agree that her boyfriend should cheat on her. I mean, have you seen her? She doesn't look our age at all; she looked 23."

"Plastic surgery. You know for a detective you should have seen that. And yes, I agree that it's wrong for her boyfriend to cheat on her, but Bella, in high school she-." he cut himself off and turned away.

"What? She what?"

"Never mind. I just think she'll deserve it. Not that it's right but…"

I glanced at him trying to figure out what happened. When he stayed silent, looking out off the window. I gave up with a sigh.

"Edward, are you ever going to open up to me as much as you do with the others?" I paused. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Jake?"

He stiffened before turning to look at me.

"You don't want to know."

"But I do, I mean, it doesn't matter anymore cause it happened a long time ago. I don't really care anymore; I just want to know what really happened."

He stared at me and I kept my eyes on the road. He sighed and looked away.

"Not right now. I will tell you, but not right now. I just need to get shit straight and I prefer it when you're not driving when I tell you."

"Alright."

His phone rang and he answered it.

"Okay, I'll tell her." He hung up.

"Pull in at the next gas station you see. You fill up the gas and I'll get some coffee and food."

I nodded and turned towards the gas station.

We got out and I went to fill gas while he went to get some food with Jasper and Emmett behind him.

Rosalie came up to me as she finished filling up the tank of Emmett's jeep.

"Hey bitch, how's the first hour?" she asked me. "No fighting, I hope."

"Better than I expected. Never thought we'd have some peace in the jeep but it was nice and quiet. No fighting any arguing or snarky remarks."

"Never thought I'd see the day." She said as I replaced the nuzzle.

"I know right."

"Hey girls." Alice said coming toward us before starting a rant on how we were going to have so much fun and how excited she was.

Rosalie and I just stared at her with a confused look as she talked so fast we couldn't follow.

She stopped when Edward came to stand behind me and handed me a coffee.

"thanks." I said taking a sip.

"No problem." The others looked at us amused.

"Okay. Let's go we've got 8 more hours of a drive." Jasper said.

"WAIT! I need a washroom break." Alice said running towards the washrooms.

I sighed and looked at Rosalie.

"Might as well go too." I said and got back out of the jeep before turning to Edward. "you going to go too?"

"Might as well." He said and took off.

It took us 20 more minutes before we could leave. Apparently, Alice had to reapply her make up.

One hour and a half later – 8:45

Edward was getting bored. That much I could tell as soon as he made the volume of the radio louder and sang to whatever song was played. Even the ones he didn't know.

I was laughing at him and he was singing like a crazy person. He stopped when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked turning the volume down. "Yeah sure, see you in a few."

"What did they want?"

"Said to stop at the café just at the end of the road about 600 metres away." As he spoke I spotted the lights coming from the café seeing as it was the only café in the area.

"Yay! 6 more hours."

"We can exchange you know." He said as I pulled up. He got out and went to my door to open it. "I'll drive the rest of the way."

"But you haven't slept since we left the house."

"Neither have you."

"Well, I was busy driving."

"Come on Bella, let me drive. Please?" he said with a pout as he laid his hand on my lap

I tried to look away as my heart thudded in my chest but I couldn't turn away from his eyes.

"Yeah, that looks better on me." I retorted before sighing. "Fine."

I handed him the keys reluctantly and he looked at me amused.

"I'm not going to destroy it you know." He said and I huffed.

I pushed him away and jumped down. He smiled and pulled me towards the others at the door then he froze mid step before glancing back at me. his eyes looking pained.

A moment later he looked down at what I was wearing.

"What?" I asked looking down at my cami and shorts.

"I don't think we should go in there. At least not with you girls dressed like that." He said

"What? Why?" Alice asked trying to look around Emmett and Jasper who I now realized, were in the same protective stance as Edward.

I looked back at Edward and saw the same expression he has every time a guy looks at us girls the wrong way. I nodded at him.

"Guys, let's go, we just stopped 2 hours ago. Besides, who need to eat that much calories?"

"Fine. Fine."

I looked at Rosalie and she nodded at me telling me she was aware. I smiled at her and turned to Edward.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, come on then. You're driving but I'm not going to sleep, just in case." He laughed at this before rolling his eyes at me and pulling me towards the jeep.

"Yeah yeah, come on."

Just as he shut my door, I caught sight of the face of the person I never thought I would ever see again. I stared at him and he stare right back.

"Jake." I whispered just as Edward shut his door.

"what?" he asked.

"n-nothing let's just go." I said and looked down at my lap.

From my peripherals, I saw Edward give me a weird look before driving away.

I sighed and leaned back trying to enjoy the ride and Edward's humming.

**Hey people, really sorry about the mix-up yesterday didn't really notice it until someone pointed it out.**

**Please review…**

**Thanks for those who reviewed last chapter; keep them coming….**

**Lots of luv…. 3**

**-marie**

**=)**


	14. We're here

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga though I admit to playing around with the character in this fic. I also do not own any establishments that are mentioned throughout the fic. I also do not own the quote…**

**I don't own anything :)**

"**Happiness is the perpetual possession of being well deceived.****''  
-****Jonathan Swift**

**CHAPTER 13 – WE'RE HERE**

7 hours later – 3:45 – Villa Paraiso

"Finally!" Edward said loudly, waking me up.

"What?" I asked half asleep.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. We're finally in town."

I looked at the clock on the dashboard and yawned.

"We were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Well, yeah but we've made a lot of stops, including when you were asleep."

"Where's the villa?"

"We've got 20 more minutes of driving. Go back to sleep, Bella.

"M'kay" I replied closing my eyes.

"Good thing I drove otherwise we'd be stuck to a tree be now." He said but I was to far gone to retaliate an answer.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

I woke to bright lights for the second time this week. With a groan, I reached up my arm to cover my eyes.

"Good morning, my dear sister." Alice said.

I scrunched my eyebrow in confusion; Alice only called me sister dear when she did something I wouldn't like.

"G'morning to you too." I grumbled. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to nine. Sorry you're on the couch, there was a little misunderstanding. And the boys had to check if there were any intruders." She said rolling her eyes.

I lifted my arm and looked at her.

"What misunderstanding?"

"Uhmm.. Emmett was being… uhmm…loud and since the boys were the only ones awake… they uhmm… had a little wrestling match to get him to uhmm…. Shut up?"

"Are you asking me if that was what they did, or are you telling me?" I sat up now that I knew she was hiding something from me. "Alice what are you hiding?"

"Me?... What?…I?...Why would I hid anything from my dear sister?" she said and I glared at her.

"who carried me in?" I asked sighing.

"Edward. You were out cold; you didn't even hear when Emmett shouted."

_Edward…_ then I realized that whatever she was hiding from me concerned Edward.

"Mary Alice Swan. Please tell me that whatever you have planned does not involve me and Edward."

She blushed and couldn't look at me directly in the eyes before stuttering her way out of it.

"MARY ALICE SWAN!"

"Well, good morning to you too, Bella." Rosalie said as she entered and I glared at her.

"Can someone tell me what's going on, before Alice dies from trying to come up with an answer?" Alice glared at me but blushed.

"Sure." Rosalie said before looking me straight in the eyes. "The villa only has 3 rooms with en suite bath and wash. And, you are staying with Edward."

I stared at her dumbfounded.

"You promised never to do it again. Don't you remember? We tried to kill each other the last time you tried something like this."

"Oh stop being a child, Bella. It's just for two weeks." Rosalie said but Alice kept her head down.

She promised and she knew I hated it when she breaks one. I shook my head and got up.

"EDWARD!" I shouted and all the boys came running in from the backyard.

Edward looked at me and sighed.

"I guess they already told you."

I glared at him.

"Did you know?"

"No I didn't, they just told me before we came and check the place."

"Who else knew? So I know Emmett knew because he built the fucking house. And Jasper? With Alice living with you, I guess you knew it too."

He nodded sheepishly, Alice looked at me with a pout, Rosalie stared at me with blank eyes, and Emmett had a huge smirk.

"Everyone knew." Alice told me. "Even mom."

I shook my head and turned to Edward.

"Keys."

"Huh?"

"Keys."

He handed my keys to me reluctantly. I started for the door but Emmett wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Please Bella." Alice begged.

"Come on Bells, we know you slept at Edward's last night." Emmett said and everyone froze.

"What?"

"We were at his house yesterday morning to get a video game and we saw your purse on the counter and your dress on the couch. But before we could ask, Edward pushed us out of his apartment." Jasper said

Emmett let me go and I closed my eyes in frustration.

"You were where?" Alice asked.

Instead of answering her, I looked at Edward who was staring at me.

"Told you I should've just walked home." I told him and he shrugged before plopping down on the lazy boy.

"Wasn't going to happen. Not in that dress you were wearing."

"What are you two talking about?" Alice asked. "are you two together? Since when? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Doesn't feel good not knowing what's going on is it?" I asked her. I know it was mean but I was beyond pissed that they hid something me just so that I'll agree to the trip. "long-story-short; because of the dress _you _made me wear, Edward would not let me walk home alone. The phone _you _placed inside the purse was dead. A cab? Well, he said that taking a cab is just like walking 3 blocks in a garment that barely covered me. so instead of arguing and ending up getting raped and murdered. I accepted his offer to let me stay the night. Which I now think is very stupid of me. And, how many times do I have to tell you, we HATE each other."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, every one was staring at me. even Emmett looked sullen.

"Bella—" he said but I cut him off.

"Save it. I'm going home." I said and started for the door.

This time it wasn't Emmett who stopped me it was Edward. He threw me over his shoulders and carried me up the stairs. I squealed and wriggled of his arms but that didn't seem to deter him.

"EDWARD! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and he THREW me into the bed.

I bounced up and down before glaring at him. I stood and tried to get around him.

"No you don't." he said grabbing me and pushed me back.

But instead of walking backwards, I tripped and we fell, him on top of me. I wriggled from his grasp but he only tightened them. I slapped his chest area a few time and he took my wrists in his and held me down.

"Calm down Bella, or I won't let go."

I stopped and we were both breathing hard. I stared at his eyes and saw something in them. What? I couldn't determine.

"Edward, please."

"Bella…"

"I need to go."

He shook his head.

"No, you're staying."

"Well, I can't let you leave."

"None of us are leaving." Edward rolled his eyes at me. "We'll call a truce just like last night. Bella, you're sister is right. We need this vacation. We'll make it work; I'll sleep in the couch if you didn't want me to sleep on the bed with you."

"It's not the bed, Edward. It's that they tricked me into coming."

He chuckled.

"Bella, you've known our friends your whole life, shouldn't you be used to their tricks?"

"I suppose."

"Well, are you going to stay of shall I pack the jeep and we'll go back to the city."

"bu—"

"Bells, have you forgotten you were my ride here? I'm not going to be the fifth wheel."

"fine, we'll stay. But…"

"but…"

"uhmm… could you get off me. it's kind of getting hard to breath.:

"sorry." He said and pulled me up with him.

We stood there awkwardly.

"I'm… uhmm… I'm going to take a shower. Do you know where my stuff are?" he pointed to the bags beside the closet. "thanks."

He went to lie down on the bed as I rummaged through my bag. I was amazed to find a lot of silk and lace nightgowns. I shook my head and finally found some jeans, shirt and ballet flats.

"you going to stay here?" I asked Edward who had his eyes closed.

"of course to protect you from perverts." He smirked and I shook my head at him.

"the only person I see with a perverted mind is you." I said

he feigned being hurt as he opened his eyes before chuckling.

"well, I'm not going to do any thing. Unless," he paused. "you'd want me to." He said eyeing me up and down while licking his lips.

"dream on dude." I giggled before looking at him. He looked so tired. "get some sleep."

"yeah, I'll do that since someone slept the whole way."

"I did not."

"yeah well the snoring and talking beg to differ." He said with a smirk as he closed his eyes again.

I groaned and blushed.

"what did I say this time?"

he opened his eyes and gave me a grin.

"nothing, fairly incoherent words." He reassured me before closing his eyes and continued to grin.

I huffed as I knew I wasn't going to get my answers and walked into the bathroom but not before I heard him chuckle.

**An:/ so what do you think, let me know.**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed on the previous chapters and for those who took the time to read them…**

**REVIEW…**


	15. into town

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga though I admit to playing around with the character in this fic. I also do not own any establishments that are mentioned throughout the fic. I also do not own the quote…**

**I don't own anything :)**

**Sorry it took so long I was quite busy….**

**I had to do a dissection in biology and it lasted for a week today was the last day but I have a test on it after Easter.**

"**Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother.****"  
-****Khalil Gibran** **  
**

**CHAPTER 13 – INTO TOWN**

The next day

We went to town to have lunch since no one was really up to just a sandwich after the long drive yesterday night. We also decided to explore the town a bit.

The town was quite small it had 2 groceries, 2 produce stores, 1 laundry service, 3 fast foods, 1 restaurant, a police station, a school, and 1 bar/club.

We walked towards one of the fast foods that looked a bit more promising than the others. The girls and I were walking ahead of the boys talking about the mall on the next town.

As we entered the place, I saw a familiar face, bet before I could turn around, he called my name.

"Isabella!"

I didn't know what went over me or what I was thinking about when I ran back to the boys and clutched Edward's arm while hiding behind him.

"What—" he asked in an amused and shocked voice.

But before I could answer, Mike called me again and I felt Edward tense up before looking at Mike with a calm expression.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose gave the three of us questioning looks while eyeing me and Edward.

I let go of his arm but he ghosted his around my waist pulling me closer to him and holding me there.

"What are you doing here Mike?" Edward asked Mike in a scary calm voice.

"I have family up here and I come here as often as possible. Why are you here?" he asked eyeing me and licking his lips.

I flinched.

"None of you business." Emmett jumped in seeing Edward was about to dislocate Mike head.

Before Mike could say anything else Emmett pulled Edward back. Edward kept his arms around me as we were led to Emmett's jeep the others following behind us.

Once we were inside the jeep, different questions came flying out of our friends mouths. Edward lost it first.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted over everyone else.

Everyone quieted and Emmett pulled up. They turned to look at Edward for an explanation. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. They turned to me and I sighed.

"That was Michael Newton. Remember the guy I danced with last night?"

"He tried to rape her." Edward stated and I glared at him.

Something flashed in Jasper's eyes.

"Isabella Swan, you told me you were just getting fresh air!"

"_Thankfully! _Edward was there, otherwise, my knuckles would have met his nose." I said trying to lighten the mood.

Five pairs of eyes stared at me like I had just lost my mind. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, nothing happened. We all know I would have beaten the crap out of him even if Edward hadn't shown up."

"He could've hurt you."

"Could we just drop it?"

"Say what you want, but pervert's in town." Then he seemed to remember something. He grinned evilly at me. "all the more reasons why I should be in the shower with you."

"Yeah, that's going to happen." I said sarcastically and got out of the jeep.

We turned around to see our friends looking at us like idiots. We looked at each other and laughed.

He grabbed my hand and ran pulling me with him. I laughed as we almost fell down face first on the ground.

"Come on. I'm hungry; I hope the food in the food court is edible enough.

He pulled me again as he ran the others staring at us. I laughed with him and ran beside him towards the mall's door.

**So… what do you think…? Review. Review. Review.**

**This is a really short chapter but I'll make it up be the end of the week.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed and read the previews chapter.**

**Hope you like it =)**


	16. desire

**Hey guys… here's chapter 15. Yesterday's was chapter 14, I marked it wrong…**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight; nor do I own any of the establishments that may be mentioned in this fic. Nor do I own the quote.**

**We trifle when we assign limits to our desires, since nature hath set none.  
-****Christian Nevell Bovee**

**CHAPTER 15 – DESIRE**

8 hours later – back at the villa

"That was amazing Bella! Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Emmett asked as he finished his third plate of pasta.

"Emmett, you ask me the same question every time I cook for you guys. I told you, I had to learn to do it for myself otherwise, I'd starve to death."

"Why not just hire a personal chef? I mean, you are rich." Alice said.

I sighed and shook my head at them."

"How do you guys survive?"

"Simple, fast food, frozen pizza, beer, and your kitchen." Emmett said in a tone that suggested that it was the answer to every thing.

We talked about insignificant things for a few more hours before I noticed Alice was very drunk. Her voice was louder than usual and she was acting really silly.

"Okay!" I said as she started remove her shirt. "I think we better get to bed before my sister give us all a show."

"I wouldn't mind." Jasper said leaning back on his chair.

"Yeah, well that's my sister, you idiot. Now get her to the bedroom and let her sleep. And I'm going to pretent you're going to do exactly as I told you and not imagine anything else." I said with a shudder.

"I'll clean up." Rosalie said.

"But Rose." Emmett whined earning him a glare. "I'll help." He said and Edward chuckled from beside me.

"You need any help?" I asked Rose as I got up from my seat

"Nah, we'll be fine. We'll fire up the dish washer."

"Okay. See you in the morning." I called and got up from my seat before heading upstairs to shower.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

As I turned off the shower I heard the door open.

"Shit." I said and rushed to cover myself, but it was too late as I heard someone gasp.

I stood there frozen staring at Edward. I blushed and saw his eyes darken as he looked me up and down. I looked down only to see him pitching a tent.

My nipples hardened and I suddenly felt the need for friction. I rubbed my thighs together and liked my lips as desire filled though me.

I gasped and my eyes opened wide as I saw him look at me as if I was his prey. Before I knew it I was pinned to the shower wall and lips were pressed to mine.

My shock only lasted for a second before I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

My breath coming in gasps as his hand roamed the sides of my breasts before resting on my waists pulling me closer. His tongue touched my lower lip asking for permission and I opened my mouth to him. I moaned as our tongues battled for dominance and nothing else seemed to matter to me. I ground into him and he moaned in pleasure, his kisses becoming more passionate every second. I pulled away for much needed air and his lips moved to my neck. I whimpered as he sucked on the base of my neck.

That brought him out of his haze.

"Fuck." He said pulled away.

I gasped as my legs gave way and I fell to the cold shower floor. I shivered. He looked panicked before he grabbed the towel off the rails and draped it over me.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He said and pulled me up and carried me to bed.

I winced as I realized he must have regretted what had happened when I saw his face twisting in disgust and regret.

"It's okay." I whispered.

"I… uhmm…. Sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that…"

I nodded as the lump on my throat grew as did my confusion.

"Uhmm... Can you turn around or something…? I need to put on some clothes." I said just above whisper.

He gave me a small smile and exited the room. I sighed and got up from the bed.

"fuck." I said to myself as I felt rejected. "Damn it; stop feeling that way, it's just Edward."

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

What?

_Just admit you have feelings for him._

No, I don't.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Do I?

Shit, I feel so confused.

Only one solution to that: call someone who's outside the circle.

I got dressed quickly and got my phone from the bedside.

"_Webber, here."_

"Angela? It's Bella."

"_Oh, hey Bells what can I do for you?"_

"I need to talk."

"_Sure darling, you know I'm here for you. Now tell me what the problem is?"_

"Edward kissed me."

"_Edward? As in, Edward Cullen?"_

"Yes."

"_EEEEPPPP! So tell me every thing."_

"There's nothing to tell. He caught me naked in the shower and he attacked me, but then he pulled back and looked like he regretted ever doing it."

"_Fuck! Well how do you feel about it?"_

"I feel so confused. I want him to do it again, but at the same time, I don't want him to do it again. I feel rejected by him of all the people I should have. I've hated him for lesser issues than this, but I can't seem to hate him for kissing me. I hate him for pulling away. I hate him for making me feel rejected. I mean come on! I was naked but he just pulled away like he'd been burned. He never even gave me a second glance before he left the room. I want to attack him and just bound him to the bed and have my wicked way with him. Shit, he left me frustrated." I let out a long breath and waited for Angela to speak.

"_You love him."_ Angela stated.

"What? No, of course not."

She sighed.

"_Bells think about it. If you don't then why would you feel like he rejected you? Why would you feel hurt that he pulled away from you? Think about it."_

"But—"

"_Nope, just think about it for now. Bella you spent thirteen years making yourself believe you hate him. But hatred feels an awful lot like love."_

"I can't Angie, I can't. Not with him." I said as tears pricked my eyes.

I heard a knock and the door opened. I took a deep breath and looked up to see Edward staring at me. I gave him a small smile and he returned it before he moved to sit down on the couch.

I heard Angela sigh.

"_Think about it darling."_

"Alright; I'll uhmm... call you back tomorrow."

"_Alright, love you girl."_

"Love you too, say hi to Ben for me."

"_Alright, bye."_

"Bye."

I hang up and looked down.

"Who was that?" Edward asked in a strained voice."

"Angela, she's a detective."

"oh." He said exhaling. "Did you have to go back to the city?"

"What? No, I called to say hi. She's on maternity leave." He gave me slight nod. "Uhmm… I guess we better go to sleep. Uh… good night."

"G'night." He told me with a small smile. "And I really am sorry for attacking you like that. I… well… I—"

"Don't worry about it." I told him and he gave me a smile. I smiled back but it ripped my heart out.

I lay back and felt him join me on the bed but kept as far away from me as possible. I sighed and closed my eyes.

A few minutes later, I felt his arms surround me before he whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you before I kissed you."

I jolted awake and turned to him.

"you what?"

**so there it was…**

**clify… yes I can be evil at times.**

**I MAY NOT UPLOAD tomorrow it I don't get REVIEWS on this. It's been a long week for me and I just finished writing the end of this story at school today but I also started a new one. **

**I may post the preface and prologue of the other story on Friday but you need to tell me if you want to look at it.**

**Summary: I sat on the sand and stared out into the sea. I felt more than heard his approach, he sat beside me quietly and stared out. A tear escaped my eyes as I recalled how I got here. He turned as he heard my sob and pulled me into an embrace. Then I heard footsteps behind us. I turned to see a gun pointed at me. I looked up to smile menacingly.**

**Well, let me know…**

**REVIEWS …..**


	17. Love you, hate you

**hi guys sorry for the delay I was a little busy this week so I didn't have time to update.**

**Enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight; nor do I own any of the establishments that may be mentioned in this fic. Nor do I own the quote.**

"_**You hate someone whom you really wish to love, but whom you cannot love. Perhaps he himself prevents you. That is a disguised form of love.**__**"**_

_**- Sri Chinmoy**_

**CHAPTERS 16 – LOVE YOU, HATE YOU**

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you before I kissed you."_

_I jolted awake and turned to him._

"_you what?"_

His eyes were closed as if he was asleep, but I knew better. I pushed his shoulders back so he was lying on his back before straddling him. He gulped.

"Edward? What did you say? I know you're awake." He didn't open his eyes; instead he shifted his head to the side. "Fine. If that's how you want to play it."

I ground my hips down on where he needed it the most. His eyes shot open as his hands gripped my hips.

"B…Bella? Wha… What are you doing." He stuttered his fingers digging into my hip bone.

"You mind telling me what you said before now that I'm awake."

"I don't know what your talking about." He said his voice a pitch higher.

"You're lying and you know it." I started to grind myself to him again and he groaned.

"You have to stop." He said through clenched teeth.

"Why?" he closed his eyes and didn't answer. I leaned towards him. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to continue to torture you until you can't take it anymore; or, maybe even then."

"Bella, please. I can't…I"

"What was that?" I asked him stopping my movements. He groaned.

I huffed jokingly.

"I thought you wanted me to stop?"

"Yes, no… I… I don't know." He opened his eyes slowly and they were sparkling.

_Flashback:_

_15 years old:__ I sat on the bench in front of the beach my head tucked between my knees as I fought to control the sobs that broke through me. Suddenly arms came around to embrace me._

"_SHHHH, Bella, what happened?" I heard Edward's voice ask me as he rubbed my arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed._

_His arms froze and I knew he saw the bruise on my arms._

"_Who?"_

"_Erik. He pulled me…. into the back of the school… a…and—" another round of sobs racked though me._

"_That son of a bitch. How dare he!." he brought his phone out and I saw he was dialing Emmett. I took the phone out of his hands._

"_Don't its fine… I… took care of it…"I look up at him and he stared at me._

"_Alright." He said his arms tightening around me as his eyes sparkled. He leaned down and kissed my forehead._

_I tucked my head against his neck and let my sobs pass through._

_~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~_

_16 years old:__ "BELLA! BELLAAAAH! WHERE ARE YOU? BELLA!" I sighed and ignored the voice as I leaned against the tree. _

"_There you are. I've been looking all over for you. What I god's name were you thinking going into the forest like that?"_

"_Leave me alone Edward."_

"_No I won't now come on we got to go back to the campsite before our parents worry." I ignored him. "Bella?" he sighed._

"_Look, I'm sorry I called you names back there. I didn't mean them. Please forgive me." he whispered. "Bella, please." _

"_It's okay Edward." I told him blankly._

"_No it's not. I know you're mad. I'm sorry for taking my issues out on you. I was stupid and I wasn't thinking. Bell—"_

"_It's alright Edward." I said and got up before walking toward the camp._

"_Bella…" I heard him whisper but I ignored him._

_~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~_

_23 years old: __"what the hell? Bella! I've been knock—"he stopped when he saw me on the floor of the living room. I opened my eyes and groaned._

"_Go away." I said weakly_

"_Bella! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"_

"_No. I think I have the flu."_

"_Then what the hell are you doing on the floor?"_

"_I can't move. I feel so tired." I closed my eyes and succumbed to sleep._

_I felt someone carrying me and place me on my bed. I had vivid dreams of someone giving me a sponge bath and changing my clothes for me but aside from that I had a restful sleep._

_When I woke up, Edward gave me a Tylenol and told me to rest and when I asked how he got in; he blushed and said he knew where I hid my spare key. He took care of me for the entire day completely ignoring his phone as his boss called him incessantly._

_End flashback…_

We stared at each other silently communicating what we each wanted to say. He reached up hesitantly and touched my cheek.

"Bella…" he whispered. I closed my eyes and relished the feel of his hand on my skin.

When he pulled away I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. I leaned down and capture his lips. He didn't fight me; instead he held my face closer to him.

I don't know how long we stayed like that before he turned us over so he was above me.

We pulled away for air and I noticed us both trying to catch our breaths.

"Bella I—"

"Bella!" the door opened revealing Rosalie. "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb but I really need something."

She stared at us amused but decided to ignore it. I sighed and pushed Edward off of me.

I stood and pulled Rosalie into the bathroom. I leaned down and got my bath bag from under the sink and gave here a tampon.

"How'd you… never mind that. What was that out there?"

"I don't know."

"Bella, he was on top of you. What do you mean you don't know?"

I sighed and stared at her.

"I really don't know Rose. I think I love him."

She stared at me looking bored.

"And…?"

"Rose this is serious. I don't know what to do. I already talked to Angie and she told me to consider it. I didn't even feel like this until he attacked me earlier."

"He attacked you?" she asked getting angry.

"No not like that. I meant he saw me naked and kissed me."

She raised her brows at me.

"When?"

"After dinner. He didn't know I was in here and he opened the door to see me naked the next thing I knew we were kissing. Then he left me."

"HE WHAT?" 

"I'm not done yet." I told her. "then when I was about to fall asleep he told me he loved me and pretended to sleep but I knew better and forced him to open his eyes." I edited the part where I literally molested him. "And he was about to say it again, well, until you came and opened the door without even a single knock."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, it's not like I knew you two would do it." She said before sighing. "So let me get this straight. He kissed you and told you he loved you when he thought you were asleep and now you think you love him back?" I nodded. "How?"

"Well, Angie told me to think it through and I guess her '_hate feels an awful lot like love_' speech got to me. I started to have these flashbacks and here we are. I think I now realized how he was always around me and how he seems to care a lot for me even though he annoys me."

She stared at me.

"Bella, I don't want to burst your bubble or anything but you know how Edward is. He's a player, since we were high school; just be careful. Okay?"

"I know that Rose. I don't know what to do."

"Well Bella, for now just go with it. Make sure this isn't a joke for him. And don't get me wrong, I think he really does love you, just be careful and don't let your guard down."

I nodded and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Rose."

"You're welcome, now I need to go and shower. I'll see you in the morning, bitch." She said and went out.

When I left the bathroom I was disappointed to see that Edward was gone. I sighed and went to bed still slightly confused about how I feel.

I've never felt anything like this before. Not even with Jake. But Rose was right, I can't just let my guard down; I need to be sure that this is really what I want and that I am not just a passing fling to him.

I was drifting off when I felt the bed dip slightly. He sighed and pulled the covers above my shoulders before kissing my hair. "G'night Bella."

I hummed in response and was asleep.

**So… what do you guys think?...**

**I'm quite nervous about this one, please tell me if you like it, if not I will try and do a rewrite of it…**

**REVIEWS PLEASE….**

**Thank you for those who reviewed on the last chapter. I promised to write yesterday but I was swamped so…**

**Anyways, I won't be able to update tomorrow and on Sunday cause we have visitors. I hate having visitors over but what can one do when they insist that they want to visit you and not your HD TV. Oh well…**

**Spring in Vancouver is going to get me sick. It was so warm the other day, then cold yesterday and raining, then it was hot today. Goodness, I hope I don't get the flu, can't afford to miss school what with the graduation creeping just around the corner.**

**REVIEWS… REVIEWS… **

**Love you lots… =)**


	18. water

**Hey guys… sorry took so long I was busy last week and the busyness is pushing through this week.**

**Just a heads up, I won't be updating during the long weekend starting Thursday up to Monday…**

**Sorry about that…**

**I'm going to shut up now and wait for your reviews after reading…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight; nor do I own any of the establishments that may be mentioned in this fic. Nor do I own the quote.**

**CHAPTER 17 – WATER**

**_Never Have I Fallen_**_****_

Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest

I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight

Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away

- Rex A. Williams –

Fifth day at Villa Paraiso

"Bella! Come on! What's taking you so long?" Edward asked through the bathroom door as I once again look at my reflection in the mirror.

I was wearing a barely there midnight blue bikini and I had locked myself inside the bathroom as soon as I saw how it looked like.

"Calm down!" I answered back. "Fucking Alice." I hissed under my breath.

"What?"

"I said I'll be right out." I said as I pulled some shorts on in an attempt to cover some of my skin.

"Well, hurry up! Alice is screaming at me for you wasting time."

I sighed and opened the door. Edward stood there gaping at me; his eyes about to pop out of their sockets.

"I'm sorry about my sister. It's her fault I took so long anyways. I couldn't figure out this contraption she called a bikini." I said before looking up at Edward. "Are you okay?" I asked pulling a shirt on since he couldn't seem to look away from my chest. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked yet."

He smirked at me.

"Sorry." He said not sounding sorry at all.

I shook my head. After the night we kissed we never discussed it again and we were back to teasing each other to death. I sighed and gave him a small smile.

Now that I had thought about what I really felt about him, I didn't know what to do.

I loved him back. And watching his every move made me fall more in love with him. I remembered all the things he did for me and realized that they overshadowed the things he did to annoy me. I realized that I might have been in love with him for a long time and I chalked it up to hate.

I remembered all the times I thought of him when his not around. I remembered the days when I craved for his presence after I lost my virginity to my ex-boyfriend and tell me that I should have waited. I wanted him to hold me when my father had a heart attack while I was away for training. I wanted him to tell me that I should not fuck someone for a temporary release; someone I don't feel anything for.

I wanted him to be the one to hold me. To love me.

But I couldn't seem to say the words to him. I waited the next day for him to repeat himself and he acted as if nothing ever happened. Rosalie kept glancing at me and giving me a small smile.

Thankfully, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper, remains clueless to the situation.

I grabbed my towel and followed him. He was wearing a white t-shirt and some black swimming shorts.

I laughed as he almost slipped.

He glared at me before smirking. He took his shirt off and threw it on one of the loungers. The sun hitting him perfectly as I vaguely heard Alice ask for her camera.

The man had a gorgeous body and based on the smug look on his face, he knew it and he was challenging me.

He winked and dove into the pool.

"Come on, Bella." Emmett called from across the pool.

I shook my head slightly before deciding to take his challenge. I may not flaunt it every time, but being a cop had its benefits, I had a body a model would be jealous off.

I slowly removed my shirt before pushing my shorts off the ground and stepping out of them. I heard a gasp and I smirked.

I looked up at Edward and winked.

His mouth opened and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Alice and Rosalie were giggling, while the two boys were hooting. I dove into the water and swam towards the others when I felt someone pull my ankle.

I was turned as arms encircled my waists. My breathing hitched.

"Was there something you needed from me?" I asked Edward looking up at him and saw his eyes were dark.

He licked his lips.

"How am I supposed to protect you from predators if you want to attract them?" he asked his breathing becoming shallower by the second.

"He leaned down and skimmed his nose on my neck and shoulders. I shivered as I felt his breath on my skin.

"You, mister, are the only predator I see around."

His grip tightened and I felt his lips on my skin. My breathing hitched.

"Exactly." He said huskily.

He tightened his arms, if it were possible as I felt his lips ghost on my neck. The rest of the world seems to have faded behind the feeling of him being so close to me. I felt things I have never felt before.

I felt something hard pushing on my stomach and I gasped as I realized what it was.

"OH! Get a room, will you?" Alice yelled.

I snapped out of my daze and pushed lightly on Edward's chest earning me a slight whimper. His eyes were dark as he stared back at me and I inwardly cheered. He then turned to our friends with a grin while pulling my hand with him.

"So when were you guys going to tell us." Alice asked and Rose raised her brows at me.

"Tell you what?" I asked taking a sip of the beer Emmett passed to me.

"That the two of you were dating." Alice said and I choked.

"Were not dating." I said

"Well, you two have been acting differently this past few days. I mean, you are closer than ever."

"That does not mean we're going out." I defended.

"Well, what was the performance in the middle of the pool about then?" Emmett asked.

"And that meant we were in a relationship?" I asked my voice going higher with each word.

"Well, if you weren't then, why would you two do that?"

"We were teasing each other." I said incredulously.

They shrugged and pretended to ignore my temper. But even Emmett who was very carefree seemed wary.

I started to berate them for assuming things but Edward place a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Calm down. Remember what I told you the last time. You should know them by now."

I exhaled and glared at my friends.

I knew I shouldn't get mad at them for assuming something but in between feeling like I had been played and sexually frustrated, I really didn't care.

"Didn't you guys think that maybe we managed to look over our differences and be friends?"

"well, friends don't do that Edward, you were almost dry humping in the pool." Alice said with an eye roll.

"you guys still think that we are meant to be together just like you did years ago when you stuck us both in a cabin in the middle of nowhere for a week. Remember what happened when you decided that you were going to get us back to the city? The cabin was on fire and we were trying to rip each others throat out. But guess what? Nothing's change. If this is what you're always going to assume whenever we laugh together then it's better if we just ignore the other then." He said and looked at me with a hard expression.

He must have seen something from my expression because his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry." He whispered pulling me into an embrace.

His arms tightened around me before he let go and getting out of the pool. A few second after he disappeared from the staircase, we heard a door slam.

"Well, that went well. I told you to just let them be." Rose told my sister who looked shocked and worried.

I sighed and got out of the pull. I pulled my shirt on looking at the ground.

"I'll see you guys later." I said and headed into the forest.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. I'll stay on the trail."

I ignored whatever they sad next and walked deeper into the forest.

'_tell him.' _A small part of my brain said. _'tell him you are in love with him'_

'_what? No! he's the guy, he should make the first move. Besides, I already attacked him last time. It's his turn.' _Another part of my brain said.

'_21__st__ century newsflash, IT DOES NOT MATTER WHO MAKES THE FIRST MOVE!'_

Great; my own mind is yelling at me.

With a sigh, I shook my head to clear my thoughts and sat near the cliff looking out into the sea.

I listened to the sounds of the waves crashing into the rocks below and watched the birds fly all over the place over head.

I sighed as my resolve hardened.

"I need to tell him."

**AN:/ so what did you think? Good? Bad? Great? Needs work? I wanna know…**

**Leave a review and I didn't have time to recheck it so if you find a mistake, I'm sorry. Tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I can. **

**I'll update soon as I can **

**Bye for now…**

**=)**


	19. my love

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight; nor do I own any of the establishments that may be mentioned in this fic. Nor do I own the quote.**

**ENJOY…**

**CHAPTER 18 – MY LOVE**

**If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you.**

- Courtney Kuchta –

I knocked once and entered the bedroom we shared. I found Edward on the balcony looking out towards the sunset. With a sigh, I went to the bathroom to change my clothes into the shirts he gave me and some shorts. When I came back into the bedroom, Edward was still outside with some shorts on but no shirt.

I walked towards him and sat beside him on the lounge chair.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said sharply and I winced at his tone.

I reached out and touched his hand but he pulled away. I pulled my hands back, hurt that he pulled away.

"Please talk to me." I said softly.

"I have nothing to say to you."

He looked away and started to stand up but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down; determined to not let it pass again.

"I love you." I whispered but he heard me.

He sat back down and turned to me with a shocked expression, but it only lasted for a second before something else flashed in his eyes then they hardened.

"Bella, if this is some kind of a joke—"

"Edward, I love you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"You hated me for thirteen years! How do you expect me to believe what you just said!" he stood and paced in front of me. "Is this because I told you I loved you the other day? Bella, I know you more than anyone else. Even more than Alice and you know it. I know how you are!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him standing in front of him.

"You could be just saying that to make me feel better; to keep me from breaking my own heart for loving you since I've laid eyes on you."

"I'm not! Why won't you believe me? I love you! It's true. Why would I lie?"

"I don't deserve this Bella. I know I've been an asshole to you. But I don't deserve this." he said pulling on his hair.

"Edward, please, I really love you." I said and went closer to him.

He looked up at me.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just do. I want you with me. I want your arms around me. I want your lips on mine. I want you. I always did, but it took me 13 years to admit it to myself. You made me realize that I love you, how I've been ignorant to how much I've felt for you since the beginning; how I've hated the girls you paraded around with. How I wished I was them. I love you and now that I know it, I don't want it to ever change. I admit that I've pushed away every thought of having feelings for you but that was because I was afraid."

"Afraid?" he whispered.

"I was afraid that I would be just like the others who've come and gone. I don't want to be that girl Edward. I may be act tough most of the time but I'm not!"

"You hated me." he shook his head while whispering.

"Hate feels an awful lot like love, Edward. And you have Angela to thank for that one. she convinced me to open my eyes."

"Angela Webber?"

"Cheney. But yes she still uses her maiden name."

"She's married?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, we can't all wait for you to realize you love us, now can we?" I told him.

He stared down on the floor and after a few minutes of silence he sighed and stared at me.

"Bella, you're not like them. I know that. They were a distraction. I thought that if I did what I did. I'd forget how I felt about you, but it didn't change anything. It just made me more frustrated that I could have any girl I want but not the one I want the most." He stepped towards me. "I love you Bella. I always have. I don't know how. I just do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why?" he gave a small laugh. "After what happened with Jake, Alice told me you'd probably hate me. if I did tell you, you wouldn't have given me the time of day."

"So you just decided to annoy the hell out of me?"

"Well… what else was a guy to do?" he asked.

He gave me a small smile.

"Did you mean it, Bella?" I smiled and reached my hand up towards his face.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you too, Isabella Swan."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He stared into my eyes and the rest of the world didn't matter. He leaned down and touched his lips to mine hesitantly.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Wait, I'll get there." He said.

"I'm tired of waiting." I reached up, tangled my hand on his hair and pulled him down.

I crashed my lips to him and fireworks exploded behind my eyes. He pushed me back inside the room. I tripped and we fell right into the bed.

He opened his mouth and I pushed my tongue inside. He groaned as I wiggled beneath him. I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. His groan was louder and I smiled into the kiss.

"You're a tease. You know that?"

"Why , I believe it's only teasing if you don't follow through." I said as I licked his jaw and fingered the hem of his short.

"Bella…" he groaned but didn't push me away. I took it as a go ahead.

I ground my hips down to his and we both moaned loudly. I let my hands travel up his gut and chest feeling hip muscles ripple at my touch.

He pulled my lips back to his and kissed me. Hard. His hand went down to the hem of my shirt and touched my bare skin. And pulled back slightly.

"God. You look so hot wearing my shirt." He said as he nibbled on the skin below my ears.

I moaned as his hand traveled upwards and stopped just below my bare breasts.

"Fuck."

"Not yet." He said chuckling.

He pushed me back on my back and pulled the shirt off of me.

"Edward." I whimpered and he pulled back.

I stared at him, his eyes dark with lust as he stared at my covered breast.

He looked up at my eyes and smiled. He slowly leaned back down and kissed me. Softer than before. More sweet than passionate.

As he began to move down my throat, there was a knock. We froze

"Edward, Bella, dinner's ready." Jasper said. "oh and sorry for what happened earlier."

We listened to his footsteps and when it was far enough, I laughed as Edward groaned into my neck.

"Edward. I'm ticklish."

"oh yeah…" he said and started to tickle me.

"Stop! Uncle… EDWARD!" I shrieked.

He stopped and laughed with me.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go get dinner. I'm famished." I said and he smiled before pulling me off the bed.

He groaned as I pulled my shirt on.

"What?"

He pointed down at his crotch. I looked down and my eyes widened as I saw how hard he was.

"Bella... you have to stop staring or I won't be responsible if I lost my control."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" I asked him with a smirk.

He smirked back.

"Well, no, if you want every body to hear how much you love fucking you."

My eyes widened as he started to stalk towards me as if I was his prey. It took me a moment to compose myself before I narrowed my eyes at him and brushed my thighs together.

"Edward, you just ruined my favourite panties." I said.

"Fuck!" he said.

And I ran out the door while laughing so hard it shocked me that I didn't trip on the way.

"You'll pay for that!"

"I'm betting on it." I called back and stared down the stares.

I was met with amused eyes.

Edward came barreling after me but stopped when he saw everyone staring.

"So… What's for dinner?" he asked.

"uhmm… Pizza." Emmett said smirking at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's dig in!" I said and pushed Emmett off the way.

"HEY!" he said as I took one slice.

I glared at him and sat on the counter.

"Nobody get between me and pizza." I said and he let out a guffaw, I smiled at him. "Want some?"

"Hell yeah!" he said and grabbed the whole box before running away from me.

"HEY! That's mine!" I pouted and turned to Edward.

He stared at me for a second before running after Emmett.

"EMMETT! Give me the pizza!" he shouted as they ran out the back door.

We heard a scream.

"Whipped!" came Emmett's voice then we heard a loud thud.

"yeah and you're not?" Edward yelled back

We laughed so hard I thought I was going to pee my pants.

"So what happened?" Rose asked when we sobered up.

I smiled at her and winked.

"PIZZA!" I screamed as Edward placed it back beside me. "thank you!" I said and kissed his cheek before digging in with the others.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

"We really are sorry for pushing you two." Jasper said.

"Yep. I was just harder with you guys snooping around to get things settled but, without you guys we wouldn't be here."

"i bet little Edward was harder when Bella's around." Emmett mumbled a little louder than he had intended.

"what are you talking about?" Edward asked a little annoyed and embarrassed. "And there is nothing little about him."

We laughed at that and they started to argue again.

"well, wasn't it? Don't tell we your dick ignored Bella's little performance by the pool this morning cause I know you could've hammered a nail with it."

"No it wasn't." Edward hissed and I should've been offended but I only laughed louder.

They continued their banter as we watched laughing at what they were saying. They even dared to flash each other to prove that they were bigger than the other.

"okay! Enough you two. We don't want to see you jr's." I said.

"Well, I do." Rose and Alice said.

"Especially Edward's. I wanna see what the fuss is all about." My sister said.

"Okay, this just went from bad to worse." Jasper said as I tried to hold my laughter in.

"Not like you didn't want to see Edward's either, Bells." Emmett said.

I stopped giggling and blushed.

"I do not!" Edward threw me a smirk.

Before Emmett could say anything else, Alice squeeled.

"I want to play 'truth or dare'!"

"No way, remember what happened last time? By the way, I haven't forgiven you for that one yet."

"Well, Tyler's not here."

"Wait! Last time? And who's Tyler? I don't remember him from Emily's grad party." Edward asked me with narrowed eyes.

Emily is Emmett's sister. She had a small party celebrating her graduation about 5 years ago.

"Nothing. He's a guy we met at one of the parties this two dragged me too last year after you left for your 'guy time'. And, I got to say he was hot." I wiggled my brows at the girls and they giggled.

Us three sighed dreamily and the guys glared at us.

"well, what happened?"

"Nothing." I lied smoothly but this time of so I thought. Three pairs of eyes were glaring at me.

Edward was about to say something but Alice interrupted.

"We'll tell you later. Let's clean up and search for the booze."

We scattered as I stifled my giggle. I was the one who hid the booze and there was no way they'll find it.

What can I say? Pay back's a bitch.

**An:/ so what'd do you think? Did you like it? Did I make a mistake? Tell me cause I really want to know and I care about this stuff.**

**This is probably the longest chapter I've written on this yet. This wasn't the original I added a few things cause some people suggested longer chapters. **

**Thanks for that by the way….**

**Thanks for the support and reviews….**

**Hope you had a fun time reading this chapter. **

**if you have a suggestion just fire them up and I'll see what I can do. -Lots of love =)**


	20. flash of red

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight; nor do I own any of the establishments that may be mentioned in this fic. Nor do I own the quote.**

**Just wanted to say that I will not be updating for the weekend starting Friday until probably Tuesday. I'll try on Monday but there is a 40% probability that I'm won't have time.**

**But I will update tomorrow…**

**Enjoy…**

**CHAPTER 19 – FLASH OF RED**

**_Rhapsody_**_  
__  
__**Love's wild storm  
In a breeze,  
Mysterious whispers...  
Falling on trees.**_

Leaves, a canopy  
A shield for hearts,  
Feathery F  
A  
L  
L, I... F  
A  
L  
L!  
Rhapsody to me imparts.

- Written and owned by Mia Middonte –

"HE KISSED YOU?"

"It was a dare and I was drunk." I replied. "And will you stop shouting at me."

"And you let him?"

"It was a dare! Are you even listening to me?" I sighed. I was getting annoyed at Edward. "Give me a break Edward; it was just a kiss. I wasn't the one who slept with half the female population of the city." I regretted my words as soon as they left me. "Edward, I—"

"No you're right." he said softly not meeting my eyes. "I shouldn't have reacted away." He turned away from me and stared up at the stars.

"Edw—"

"Found the booze!" Emmett shouted as he came up the stairs to the patio.

"Really Bella? The woods?" Rose asked me.

I shrugged and glanced at Edward.

"How'd you find it?"

"Alice turned the light on from the den and saw it form the window."

"That girl can smell booze if it's underground, but she can't handle her alcohol to save her life." I said shaking my head a little and sat down on the ground with a sigh.

Edward sat down beside me, just as Jasper passed me a beer.

"Thanks." I said and glanced at Edward.

He gave me a small smile before taking the shot that Alice placed in front of him.

"ME FIRST!" Alice yelled.

"Okay kid, don't yell, we're right beside you." She rolled her eyes at Edward and looked around.

"Okay, Rose, 'Truth or Dare'?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I want you to kiss Bella for a whole minute." I did a spit take as she finished.

"How did I get roped into this again? And you're my sister!"

"So? Just do it. I know it's one of Emmett's fantasies, isn't that right Rose?"

Rose rolled her eyes and gave her the finger.

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Just do it."

"Come on Bella. It's just a kiss." Rosalie said smirking at me.

"Shut up. It's your dare, bitch. Can't she just give someone a lap dance, or, something?"

"No."

"This is fun." Emmett said as he laid back and watched Rosalie move toward me.

She leaned forward and captured my lips with hers. It was soft, and it tasted like vanilla. It wasn't like Edward's kiss, she was shoving her tongue into my mouth forcefully. After a few moments, she straddled me and tangled her hand into my hair before grinding into me.

We moaned into each others mouth and I started be really into it when Alice stopped us.

"Okay, that's enough."

"Whoa, that was HOT!" Emmett said.

I pulled back and moved closer to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and basked in the feeling of his warmth.

"Okay Rose, your turn."

"Bella, truth or dare."

I groaned.

"Dare."

I opened my eyes slowly and saw a red paper bag in front of me.

"Put that on."

"Am I supposed to be afraid?"

"Just put it on or take 5 shots." Alice said and I glared at her.

She knew I hated shots.

I sighed and went to the powder room.

The clothes I pulled out were a vibrant red, which looked similar to the one I wore the night we went to the club.

I groaned and started to pull them on.

"Hey, Bells." I heard Rosalie say. "I'll place the shoes right outside the door. Wear them with the dress."

"fine." I huffed and opened the door without looking at the mirror. "You really are trying to kill me!." I called out loud enough for them to hear.

I heard them laugh as I pulled the stilettos on and walked carefully out to the patio.

"how am I supposed to sit down? And, do I have to wear this all night?"

"yes!" Alice said as she pulled me out into the loungers beside the pool.

The boys' eyes fell wide as they saw me. I blushed and looked down.

"Bella that's hot."

Alice pushed me down beside Edward who took a long pull of his beer.

"Emmett, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Us girls exchanged glances before turning to him with identical smirks. At this point we were already half drunk.

Emmett looked slightly scared while Edward and Jasper guffawed.

"Go up to your bedroom. Get the black paper bag from underneath the bed and put it on. The come back down and sing what ever we song we choose."

"That's a little complicated." He said

"Just do it." He stood up stumbling a bit and went in.

I shivered a little and Edward draped an afghan on me.

"I had a slight idea of their dare so I brought this with me."

"Thanks." I pause. "And I am sorry for before. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it." He smiled at me.

I smiled back and glanced at the others who were arguing about something.

"okay, what song?"

"BARBIE GIRL!" Alice and I screamed as Emmett came out in a to tight white camisole and pink skirt.

"I knew it! And NO! I hate that song." He groaned.

"Please." I confess, I'm already too drunk to care, so I dropped to my knees and pouted.

Edward pulled me up on his lap as I continue to pout at Emmett. Edward chuckled.

"Fine. You're going to pay for this Isabella."

We cheered him on as he started his own rendition of the song.

We laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes.

He finished and sat down flashing everyone his boxer briefs.

"EEW! I could have gone without seeing that." I said bouncing up and down and hiding my face on Edwards neck while giggling.

"Okay, no more alcohol for you. And please stop bouncing." Edward told me in a strained voice

He shifted and I felt something poke my thighs.

"Oops, sorry." Is said but didn't move from my place.

"guys were, calling it a night." Jasper said. "See you in the morning."

I turned to see him carrying Alice back into the house.

We said our good nights and headed for bed. I looked at Edward and he didn't seem as drunk as I was but he kept glancing down my ass, legs, and chest.

I entered the bedroom and went directly to bed only to be pulled back by Edward.

"please change, I won't be able to control myself."

I pulled him down and kissed him square on the lips. He pulled away, stood up closing his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please Edward."

"no Bella, not like this." I sighed and got up from the bed.

I changed into my pajamas and went to bed as he went into shower.

I fell asleep as soon as I fell back into bed.

**So…**

**Comments?**

**Did like it? Hate?**

**Thank for the reviews from last chapter. If I made a mistake on this, I'm sorry I didn't have time to check it so just let me know and I'll correct it. **

**Thanks…**


	21. all clear

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight; nor do I own any of the establishments that may be mentioned in this fic. Nor do I own the quote.**

**ENJOY….**

**CHAPTER 20 – ALL CLEAR**

_**_ ( _ ) _ ( _ ) _ ( _ ) _ **_

**_My Love_******

_**My love is like an ocean  
It goes down so deep  
My love is like a rose  
Whose beauty you want to keep.**_

My love is like a river  
That will never end  
My love is like a dove  
With a beautiful message to send.

My love is like a song  
That goes on and on forever  
My love is like a prisoner  
It's to you that I surrender.

- Tasha Shores –

_**_ ( _ ) _ ( _ ) _ ( _ ) _ **_

7th day at the villa

Edward insisted on hiking throughout the forest with me when I told him about the cliff I've found just a few metres of the trail. So, here we are sitting on the same rock I sat before, looking out into the ocean.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"I know. Not as beautiful as you though. But I wish we could stay here forever."

"Me too."

He turned to look at me before opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Finally, after a few moments, he spoke.

"Bella, you know I love you right?"

"As I love you." I paused. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I just think it's time I tell you what had happened between me and Jake for him to deserve the beating I gave him."

"You don't have to." I said. "all that matters is that were here. Past is past."

He gave me a small smile before sighing.

"No, I have to tell you. But you have to understand how big of an idiot I was then. I was a coward." I began to speak but he placed his finger on my lip. "Let me finish, or I won't get it out." He paused and I nodded for him to continue.

"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you then. And that I had quite the temper when we were younger. And that I hated Jake…"

He turned towards the ocean and sighed.

"The first time was the day after we came back from the camping trip when we were 16. You avoided me like a plague and I didn't blame you." He sat back and leaned against the rock before closing his eyes. "we had soccer practice that day with Emmett, Jasper, and Jake. I decided to go to your house that night and apologize, _again,_ for what I said. Well, I was frustrated and I took it out on Jake, we were ready to strangle each other, but the coach pulled us off the field. The coach was not happy to see me behave like that and gave me detention after practice."

"I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen.

"Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me by the door when I came out of the coach's office who shouted at me for an entire 15 minutes. I'd told them I just had to get my bag from the locker room and then we could go home since grandma, Elizabeth was in town." He took a deep breath.

"When I entered the locker room, I heard someone moaning and groaning. And it wasn't from pain. I heard a very familiar voice and went around towards the showers. I saw Jake and Jessica, well for lack of better words, fucking, against the shower wall."

He turned to gauge my reaction but found none as I kept my face blank.

"I pulled them apart and before I could punch him, I realized he was pissed drunk. I stopped just before I hit his face. He told me he wasn't thinking. He had the decency to look a bit afraid. I pulled back thinking he meant what he was telling me. That Jessica came on to him. I was going to ask her, but by the time I turned she was gone. I threatened Jake telling him that next time he won't be to lucky if I ever saw him cheating on you again before pulling him out of the locker room. Jasper called a cab for him and sent him home."

He sighed.

"It was hard to see you with him after that. It tore me that even if I told you, you wouldn't have believed me."

"It happened again didn't it? That's why he looked like a pulp that day."

"yes. He, like you avoided me like a plague for a whole year and I didn't mind. Little did I know that he was—" he cut himself off before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Senior year, I worked at one of those sports shop in town as my parents requested that I learn to work for myself. They still gave me allowances, but I never touched it. I used my pay check ever since I've received my first. I deposited everything they gave into my account and left it there."

"I got off work that night and saw his car 2 spots away from mine and I had to walk by his to get there. The first thing I noticed was that the car was moving then I heard it. A name. I recognized it immediately. I saw red. I pulled his door open and pulled him out of the car. He was buck naked, but I didn't car. I called him every bad name I can think of while using him as a punching bag. He did get a punch, hence the black eye. He dropped and I was about to attack him again when I felt some one restrain me. Jasper stood in front of me trying to calm me down. Jessica was crying on the side and Emmett made sure she never told anyone what had happened there. He also threatened Jake." He sighed.

"They knew why I did it. But I made them swear not to tell you. They were hesitant, but I told them, that I wanted to be the one to tell you so they agreed. The next day, Jake broke up with you and you thought I was laughing at you but I wasn't. Emmett was scaring him from behind you and he cowered. When you heard me, you turned and I saw how hurt you looked before you told me you hated me."

"I wanted to scream at you and tell you what really happened but I couldn't do it. When I looked into your eyes, I saw hurt and I knew you wouldn't listen. Not to me." he turned to me. "Besides, would you have believed me if I had told you that time?"

"Probably not."

"So…" he trailed off after a few minutes of silence.

"I am mad at you, Edward Cullen."

He flinched.

"I guess I deserve that." He whispered and I shook my head at him.

"I'm mad because, you still should've told me about it. Maybe not at that moment, but enough time to have had me kick his ass."

"I know."

"Edward?" I said and waited for him to look at me. "I love you."

He gave me a smile and his eyes brightened.

"I love you too."

"oh and don't you dare cheat on me or I will personally castrate you." I told him seriously.

He looked a bit insulted at my words.

"I would never cheat on you. Ever. Besides, I may have been a player, but I was faithful to my conquests. And you are not them, Bella. I love you. I don't care if you loved Jake too much to give him your virginity."

This time I was the one who was insulted.

"I didn't loose it to him, idiot. My dad would have locked me inside the bedroom if I did. I'm not the kind of girl who sleeps around with everyone I go out with." I said.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to insult you. I love you and I would never cheat on you." He said while wrapping his arms around me.

"I know you wouldn't. But there are a lot of temptations out there." He was about to say something but I placed my hand over his mouth. "It's my time to talk." He nodded and I continued. "If you ever feel like you wanted someone else, just tell me, and don't cheat on me. I don't deserve that Edward."

He sighed.

"Alright. But, no other woman can be compared to you. I loved you for 13 years and that won't ever change."

I hummed.

"I know. And I love you too."

We were silent watching the sun set.

"So how many?"

"What?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"How many girls have you been with?" I pulled back to look at him and he sighed.

"Too many?"

"How many? Or should I guess?" he shrugged and closed his eyes.

"50?"

His eyes snapped open."

"Bella, I'm no that big of a whore."

"Okay. Okay." I paused for thought. "20"

He sighed.

"Close, 23." He answered. "You?"

"Me? Just one, Rosalie, 8 years ago." He stared at me in shock. "What? We were experimenting. And I'd do it again, if you want." I wiggled my brows at him suggestively.

His eyes darkened.

"Bella…" he whined. "at least wait until after we tell our parents about us before you tease me, I don't want Charlie to shoot me."

"like he would, he likes you too much. he preferred you over Jake, you know?"

"Really?" he hummed. "So how many guys have you been with?"

I blushed.

"half yours."

"how can you be with 11 and 1/2 guys?" he asked me seriously before breaking out into a loud laugh.

"you idiot." I said hitting his chest with my hands. "I've been with 10 guys excluding Jake and before you ask, my boyfriend in college, deflowered me."

"What was his name again?"

"James." I said.

"God, I hate that guy." He said his eyes full of mirth.

"Who'd you loose you to?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, you lost mine freshman year in college to Tanya Denali."

I cringed.

"Oh I remember her, she's thought I was lesbian because I was a cop. I remembered meeting her when I visited Alice at the dorms. What a bitch. She thought Alice was my girlfriend. Then Rosalie and I decided to play with her, and that let to one fun night." I said smirking at the memory.

He groaned as I nibbled on his earlobes. I laughed and pulled him towards the villa as I noticed the darkening sky.

**So what'd you think? Good? Bad?**

**I'm not going to update tomorrow, but I might on Monday, depending on how things go at home.**

**Thanks for the reviews….**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. IT'S GOOD INCENTIVE. **

**I might just update on Monday if I got lots of reviews…**

**;)**


	22. almost, but not quite

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the privately owned establishments mentioned in this fic. I also do not own the poem. I found it in the internet after much searching for one.**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated yesterday. I spent the whole day in bed as I felt very tired from the Easter celebrations at home.**

**Thanks to those who left a review for all previous chapters and to those who put the story/me on their alerts and favourite.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

**( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ )**

**CHAPTER 21 – ALMOST, BUT NOT QUITE**

_**Love Is ...**_

_**Love is the greatest feeling,**_  
_**Love is like a play,**_  
_**Love is what I feel for you,**_  
_**Each and every day,**_  
_**Love is like a smile,**_  
_**Love is like a song,**_  
_**Love is a great emotion,**_  
_**That keeps us going strong,**_  
_**I love you with my heart,**_  
_**My body and my soul,**_  
_**I love the way I keep loving,**_  
_**Like a love I can't control,**_  
_**So remember when your eyes meet mine,**_  
_**I love you with all my heart,**_  
_**And I have poured my entire soul into you,**_  
_**Right from the very start.**_

_**- Meghan –**_

Day 11 – Villa Paraiso

"That's it… harder, Bella… so close…"

we were both breathing hard and grunting.

"Edward…I need…to stop…for a sec…"

"No Bella…harder…use you legs…"

"Oh god…"

"Fuck… that's it…so close…"

"Edward…"

"Just…a little…bit…more…Bells…so close…"

I whimpered.

"that's it Bella…oh god…Fuck!"

With one last grunt, we were finally able to push the jeep up the hill after it died down. I forgot to check the engine before we left the villa to go to the grocery and I just didn't know what was wrong with it now.

"Are…you sure…you…have … a full…tank…of gas…?" Edward asked in between breaths.

I nodded.

"Yeah…I filled it…up yester…day…I don't…know… what's wrong…with…it…"

"We… better… call Rose…"

I took my phone out and dialed Rose as I took two bottled water from the passenger seat and handed one to Edward.

"_Hello?"_

"Rose…we…need…help…we're stuck in the… middle of the road…the jeep died down…"

She laughed.

"_What happened?" _

"Don't know…just shut off on me… in the middle of a fucking hill."

"_Did you check the engine, yet?"_

I nodded but realized she couldn't see me.

"Nope… too tired to move from the shade…you going to come or what…?"

"_How are you so tired? You didn't push the jeep up the hill, did you?"_

"Probably the worst idea we have ever had, but I don't really want to risk it rolling down the hill. Knowing me, it probably would." I said finally catching my breath and leaning against Edward's shoulder.

"_Alright, I'll be right there. Check it over if you can. Probably just the battery or some shit."_

"If it was the battery, I would have noticed the blinking light on the dash." I told her.

"_Well, then some wire could have been pulled some where. I'll be right there. Emmett's driving. You're sister and Jasper is still MIA, haven't seen them all morning."_

"They went somewhere private. Somewhere I wasn't so I couldn't tell their asses to stop fucking like rabbits. They've been at it since yesterday afternoon." I said shaking my head.

"_I know right, they are almost as bad as me and Em." She laughed._

"Rose, that's my sister and I'm trying really hard not to castrate Jasper for ruining my vision of an innocent Alice."

Both she and Edward laughed as I groaned when I remembered how I caught Jasper and Alice fucking in the kitchen the other night.

I had to thoroughly disinfect it yesterday, before I cooked anything.

Yesterday the house was filled with 4 grumpy asses and 2 horny mother fuckers.

"_Okay, see you in a few. Where did you say you were again?"_

"The first hill after the grocery store we saw last time we went to town; I can't remember what street it is."

"_I know where that is. Stay put."  
_

"And where exactly would I go?" I asked her sarcastically.

"_Shut up bitch."_

"I know I am." We laughed and Edward stared at me with a smile and a curious look.

I shook my head at him and hang up my phone.

"They'll be here in a few minutes." I said and leaned back against his naked chest.

He wrapped his arms around me, ignoring the heat, and kissed my hair.

"Whose idea was it again that we push the jeep up the hill?"

"I don't remember. I'm too dizzy to think straight right now."

"Next time, remind me to check the engine, before we leave the house."

"sure." He said just as Em and Rose pulled up in front of us.

Emmett let out a guffaw when he saw us on the ground.

"You two are the funniest couple I've ever seen. Shit keeps happening to the two of you." He said and I glared at him.

"Whatever dickhead; now help me up, I can't feel my legs and arms." he smiled at me and pulled me and Edward at the same time.

"Well, you two, how'd this happen?"

"I don't know Em. Let's ask your wife shall we?"

I tried to walk towards Rosalie only to fall flat on my face.

Emmett let out a loud laugh as Edward tried to clumsily pull me up. We glared at Emmett and he shut up.

"Bella, when did you last have your oil changed?"

"A few days before we came here; why?"

"It's not in a very good condition."

"Fuck! I knew I should have waited for my regular mechanic to change it instead of that asshole." They stared at me as if I had grown a new head. "There was a new mechanic at Sam's; he changed it after much persuasion. Kid should be a lawyer."

"Who?"

"James something; can't remember. Now do we need a tow truck?"

"Yeah; but I can fix it at home, we can just use Emmett's Jeep to pull it back to the Villa." Rose said as she stood beside us.

"Thanks Rose."

"No problem, B, now let's go before those two come back and decide to defile the kitchen or any other surfaces of the house."

We roped my jeep to Emmett's and drove back to the villa with Emmett teasing us. I leaned against Edward and drifted off to dreamland.

**( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) ( _ ) **

"_Bella…" I heard a voice call to me as I sat in the middle of a meadow. "Bella…"_

_Another whisper came as I felt someone nibble of the lobe of my ears. _

"_Baby, wake up…"_

_Edward pushed me onto my back and layed on top off me as he kissed my neck._

"_Bella…" he whispered. "Baby, wake up. _Wake up." The dream ended as I felt Edward shake my shoulders.

"What?" I asked as I tried to push him off me.

"Bella , it's half past 7, you've been asleep since we came back."

"Go away." I groaned.

"Fine." He said and I sighed thankfully.

Then I felt his hands on my sides and started tickling me. I screamed and trashed.

"EDWARD…STOP…PLEASE…I'M AWAKE!" he stopped but continued laughing as he came back on top of me.

"Well, hello there baby. Dinner's almost ready."

"Who cooked?"

"Alice."

I grimaced at that.

"Alice can't cook to save her life." I grumbled into Edward's chest.

"Don't worry, Jazz helped her."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Well, I can think of a few things we can do instead of going to dinner." He wiggled his brows at me. "Don't move."

"Ed-."

He leaned down and kissed me, driving my head dipper into the pillow. I moaned as his hand ghosted the sides of my breasts. He smirked and moved his lips to my throat and sucked on my pulse point.

"Fuck! Edward." I whimpered.

His hand went to the hem of my camisole and went underneath without hesitation. His hand then reached the base of my red lace bra and he stopped there before ghosting his hand back up and down my stomach.

I gasped and moaned at the sensation. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off of me in one swift move. This was as far as we've gone but that was only because we were always interrupted. Right now? I couldn't care less if someone walks in on us.

"Fucking beautiful." He said as he started to kiss down my chest and suck my nipples though the thin lace.

I moaned and arched my back.

KNOCK. SLAM.

The door slammed into its hinges to reveal Emmett.

"SHIT!" Emmett, Edward, and I yelled at the same time.

Edward moved to cover me.

"What the hell? EMMETT." Edward yelled.

"Sorry dude, I didn't know. And didn't you ever hear about a thing called lock?"

We rolled our eyes at him. The others then began to converge in to see what was going on.

"Oh fucking great. A reunion. Kill me now." I said and hid myself behind Edward.

"I told you to knock." Rose said smirking.

"I did."

"You knocked once, you idiot!"

"Whatever man. I'm hungry, get dressed were going to that restaurant in town since, Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dum over here, almost burned the kitchen down."

"WHAT!" I yelled. "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU JUST WAKE ME UP TO COOK!"

"Bella, you were sleeping like the dead. Besides, unlike dummy over here. We actually knew you two were about to go at it."

I let out a breath and moved off the bed pulling the sheets with me.

"Fine, give me five minutes and we'll go get something to eat. Now get out!"

They left giggling to each other.

Edward stood and kissed me one more time before pulling my shirt over my head.

"We are not done yet, we'll continue this later." He told me mischievously.

"I'm counting on it."

I smirked as I saw him adjust himself through his pants with a grimace.

"Ahh. The times when I'm glad I'm not male." I laughed and walked out the door pulling Edward with me.

"Really. Well, then… I don't think it's fair that I go like this and you get to hide how much you want me."

He pulled me back with a smirk of his own and removed my bra while keeping my shirt on. I looked at him wide eyed as he cupped me thought my shorts. He pushed against the cotton. I moaned and ground myself into his hand looking for more friction.

"Fuck, I can feel how warm you are." He said and kissed me forcefully.

"Ahem."

We pulled away and turned to see Rose staring at us amused.

"Are you two ready?" she asked. "Or did you need a few more minutes?"

I shook my head to clear the haze that Edward left and glared at him.

"You'll pay for that." I said

He laughed and pulled me past Rosalie who was still smirking at us.

* * *

**OMG! I know right. Almost but not quite...**

**My friend slapped me upside the head for even doing this but that's how it is. At least let Edward officially meet Renee and Charlie first; won't be long now.**

**So what what'd you think of it? Good? Bad? I should just shut the hell up and update faster?**

**If you have suggestions tell me, I'm open to them, oh and sorry for any mistakes. Not time to check it over.**

**oh and if you want me to right about something else or if you have a suggestion for another fic I'm open to them too. The fic I started working on sounds like crap and I'm working on it, having a little metal block. If I do get a chance to post it, I'll probably update it in a cycle so…**

**well, hope you enjoyed this chapter…**

**lots-a-luv – Marie =)**


	23. Parentals

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the privately owned establishments mentioned in this fic. I found it in the internet after much searching for one.**

**Hey, sorry took so long I was too tired to update yesterday so I didn't…**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it.**

_*******IMPORTANT****:**__** Did you want to read more about the whole Jake-Edward debacle… it will be written in EPOV. If you wanted to just say YES! On your reviews and I'll put it up tomorrow or Monday. If there was something else in this fic you wanted me to write about put it on the reviews or IM me…**_

**Enjoy…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22 – PARENTALS**

Last day – villa Paraiso – 7:30 am

"Edward, are you sure you want to do this? I mean it could be dangerous."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Bella, it's just Charlie."

"Just Charlie? Edward, dad owns guns. Why aren't you nervous at all?"

"Who says I'm not? I'm nervous. Afraid even; but if there is someone who can tell me to leave you, it would be you. No one else. If Charlie does not approve then, who cares? certainly not me, I would still be here. But if you tell me you don't want me anymore then, I'll let you go."

"I won't tell you to leave Edward. I need you more than you know." I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. "are you ready?"

"Yes, I just have to carry your bag down to the jeep and we can leave."

I turned to look at my bags.

"I cannot believe I brought a lot of stuff. I blame Alice though, since she was the one who packed."

He chuckled.

"Okay, let's do this. I want to meet Charlie and Renee as you boyfriend."

"Maybe we should call Carlisle and Esme too. You know, two birds in one stone."

"Yeah probably a good idea."

"BELLA! EDWARD! STOP FUCKING EACH OTHER AND LET'S GET MOVING!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes and Edward left with my heaviest bag leaving me with my traveling bag and purse.

Alice was jumping up and down when I got out into the yard.

"Are you ever not excited?" I asked her as passed the bag to Edward and helped him shut the door.

"Nope." She said with a big grin.

I shook my head.

"Alright, you guys. You know directions, right?" Jasper asked

.

We nodded.

"Okay, meet you there. Call us if we have to stop somewhere for food or washroom."

"Hey Edward, good luck with the in-laws." Emmett said with a chuckle.

Jasper shook his head at him and slapped Edward in the back who looked like he wanted to hurl.

"You can still back out you know."

"No. No, I'm fine. We'll have to tell them eventually."

"Alright, best call Esme then and tell her to go to our house with Carlisle."

He smiled at me and got into the passenger seat without arguments. I guess, he was more nervous than he let on.

I chuckled as I climbed into the cab.

I sighed as I gave a one last look at the house and with that, we were off to my parents' house.

2:30 pm

"MOM! DAD! WE'RE HERE!" Alice yelled as soon as Jasper parked the truck beside my jeep.

I shook my head at her.

"Keep it down will you. They have neighbors."

"The only neighbor's they have are Carlisle and Esme. And based on the Mercedes out front, I'd say they were here." She told me with a smirk and I rolled my eyes at her.

"BELLA! ALICE! IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU!"

"Now we see where she got it from." Rose whispered to me and we giggled.

Renee pulled both me and Alice into a hug before turning to the others.

"It's always nice to see you guys, by the way all your parents are out back."

"What?"

"Well, when Esme came and told me that you invited them over, we decided to invite everyone here."

I sighed.

It was just like those two to do something like this.

"Where's dad?"

"Out back with the others, firing up the grill." She said as she gave everyone a hug of their own.

"I think I want to live up here. What do you think, Rose?"

Rose just shook her head at him before answering.

"if we live up here then it would be to hard to go to Bella's house for dinner." She said and Emmett pouted.

"Come along then, they're waiting for you guys."

Just as we exited the back door, we were bombarded with hugs and greetings.

"Where are my baby girls?" Charlie called.

"Daddy!" both me and Alice said at the same time, which meant double the volume.

Dad laughed and gave us both a hug.

"It's so nice to see you." Esme said giving us both a hug before passing us off to Carlisle who was talking to Edward.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you little girl." I just rolled my eyes when he called me that.

He'd always called me little girl and it was fine with me.

"You too, Carlisle. If it weren't for momma's boy over here, I would have been banging on your door across the street just to see you and Esme."

Edward groaned.

"Give me a break; I was thirteen. And you scared the shit out of me."

"Language!" Esme said as she joined us.

"Sorry mom." He mumbled.

"Alright, let's eat before Emmett inhaled the whole grill." Dad called as he slapped Emmett hand from reaching into the plate he was holding.

Emmett pouted at my father and we laughed.

We sat around the table and chatted with each other as we ate.

Edward sat in between me and Esme. And the rest just coupled off. I sat right across my mom with my dad to my right, the head of the table.

"Where's Emily?" Emmett asked his dad.

"She's still in the city. By the way, just a heads up, she's dating someone."

"What? Who?"

"Sam Uley. I think."

"Bell's isn't that your mechanic?"

I nodded.

"Well, how's he like?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"He's a good guy Em; besides, your sister is fierce, she'll take care of him." I said collecting nods from the women around the table.

The men just stared at me.

"What?" I asked them and dad cleared his throat.

"Well, what about you Bella, are you currently dating someone?" I chocked on the water.

Emmett burst out into laughter and Rosalie slapped him upside the head. Everyone looked amused, well except for Edward who gripped my hand under the table.

"Dad! Do you really want to know if your favourite daughter is dating someone?" I asked with a grin.

"HEY! I'm right here you know?" Alice said as she pouted.

"AND?" I asked her with a shrug.

Dad answered me ignoring my and Alice's bickering.

"of course I'd want to know. With all the men in this family," he said gesturing around the table. "I think, I won't be the only one that would want to have a little talk with him."

I glanced to my left at Edward and saw Alice bouncing on her seat, Jasper trying to calm her down, Emmett whose eyes were filled with excitement, and Rose who just looked amused.

I mumbled incoherently as everyone's eyes bore on me. I blushed and looked down.

"Me. she's dating me." Edward said.

It was silent for a beat before everyone laughed except for Jazz and Rose who just shook their heads with a smile.

I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Seriously?" Carlisle asked me.

"Dead serious." I replied and they stopped laughing.

They looked between me and Edward as we stared at each other.

Charlie broke the silence.

"Since when?"

"About ten days ago at the villa." Edward said and it was silent again.

Dad and Carlisle guffawed and we stared at the two questioningly.

"Finally it's about time." They said at the same time.

Both our moms chuckled.

"Mom?" we asked at the same time.

"Told you so." Was their reply.

"Told you they'd say it." we said to the other before chuckling.

Congratulations were passed around the table, and I was confused, we weren't getting married or anything. We just got together and they were so happy.

Then everyone went serious again.

"Edward, what are your plans with my little girl?" Dad asked and Jasper smiled mischief colored his eyes and I glared at him. "I mean, she is 26 years old, beautiful, and successful, but I think she needs to get married soon and give us grandkids. I already told Jasper this when it was Alice's turn and I'm still waiting."

Both Edward and I did spit takes.

"DAD!" I said glaring at him. "Isn't it a little too early to be talking about grandkids. I mean, Alice and Jasper have been together for years and they aren't even married yet."

"Hey, don't put the attention on me. Dad is talking to you and Edward. Isn't that right dad?" Dad rolled his eyes and ignored both of us.

"Well, Edward? I'm not getting any younger."

"I guess, someday, but not right now. We'll just enjoy ourselves. But I definitely want that future with Bella if she'll have me then." Edward looked at my dad with a smile before turning towards me.

Charlie grinned at him.

"Welcome to the family, Edward. Officially. And just remember, I own a gun."

"Of course Charlie." He said still smiling. "if I ever hurt her, I would personally knock on you door and ask you to shoot me in the head for being an idiot."

Dad smiled at him.

"Alright let's finish eating. You guys are staying the night right?"

"Yes dad." Alice said as she beamed at me.

"Dad can we have a sleep over."

"Of course Alice." Dad said and she grinned even bigger. "BUT… Girls will stay at a different room than the boys. Even Rose and Em. I don't care if your married, I don't want my vision of innocence of you guys to be tainted. And if you want to make a baby then wait until you get back to your houses tomorrow."

"Thank you." I said to my dad. "Finally, someone who gets my views." I said and everyone laughed.

We did end up staying that night, and I do mean everyone, including the parents who either stayed at the guest rooms or over at the Cullen's.

And Charlie mandated, we slept in different rooms.

The boys stayed in my room since there was lesser pink than Alice's. I just rolled my eyes at them and told them not to touch anything.

Edward and I did have a make out session in the bathroom before we headed to sleep.

Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Hate it? what do you think? I know not much action in this chapter but I feel like my brain is just going to shut off.**

**I had a big exam today in human anatomy and it was a disaster. I think, I may have gotten a low mark on this one. But I'm hoping otherwise since I buried my head in my book and handouts. and i didn't get much sleep last night. (sigh)**

**And I also need answers on that EPOV on what happened between Edward and Jake. If you want to read about the events in an outtake then tell me so.**

**If there are others you wanted to learn about tell me and I'll post the out takes.**

**Hope you enjoyed….**

**I'm also hoping for more reviews from my readers if it's not too much to ask..**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter.**

**=) **


	24. Dinners and Announcements

**Hey, sorry not the outtake yet. I haven't finished writing it cause I got loads of stuff to do but I will put it up later on this week.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the privately owned establishments mentioned in this fic…**

**CHAPTER 23 – DINNERS AND ANNOUNCEMENTS**

Five weeks later—

"Alright Alice, I'm on my way." I said and hang up as I walked down the stairs of the police station."

"DETECTIVE ISABELLA SWAN, YOU HAVE A VISITOR AT RECEPTION. DETECTIVE ISABELLA SWAN, YOU HAVE A VISITOR AT RECEPTION." The voice from the speaker said.

I sighed and headed towards the reception to see who it was.

As I rounded the corner, I saw Edward standing a few feet away from the reception with an uncomfortable look. I followed his eyes and soon found the source of it.

Lauren, the receptionist, had pulled her shirt down to show more of her cleavage while she batted her lashes at Edward.

The cops behind Edward seemed to like the display and I chuckled as I saw them drool over her face breasts. Edward was shying away from everyone and was moving towards the door.

I made my entrance.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" I told them with a raised eyebrow and the cops scattered. "Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked walking towards him.

"Uhmm… Alice told me to come pick you up for the dinner since she dropped you off this morning." He told me before leaning forward and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah-ah, that won't do." I said and pulled his lips to mine.

He chuckled as we pulled away.

"Marking your territory?"

"Maybe." I said before turning towards Lauren. "Would that be all for me, Lauren?" She glared and gave me a curt nod.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked me.

"Sure."

He led me towards his car and I remembered I had to tell him something.

"Oh by the way, I work days now." I grinned as he smiled at me.

"That's great. I mean that that's better than me going to work during the day and you at night. We'll have a bit more time for each other now."

"I know. I'm glad the chief agreed. Jasper is my new partner."

"great. Hey, do you know what the news Alice has been dying to tell us is?"

"No, she won't tell me. Rose tried to smack me when I whined at her. I was just joking." I told him and he chuckled.

"Oh well, we'll know soon enough."

And with that, he drove us across town to Alice and Jasper's house.

{ ~ } { ~ } { ~ } { ~ } { ~ } { ~ } { ~ }

We sat around the table eating and talking about everything. I sat right across Alice and when she shifted, I noticed it. There was something sparkly on her left hand.

I stared at it for a minute until Edward nudged my leg with his.

"Is that what I think it is?" I finally asked.

"YES!" she yelled.

"oh my god. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." Rose said.

"Finally! Now dad can stop pestering me about getting married. At least for a while." I declared patting Jasper on the shoulders. "Good luck dude."

The 2 boys scratched their heads in confusion. Jasper shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"They are Engaged!" I told Edward, his mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"Congratulations!" Edward said as Emmett gave Alice a bear hug.

"Congratulations squirt. Happy for you." He said as he put her down. "Good luck man."

"When and How?" I asked

Alice then began to replay what happened two days ago in a fast pace.

When she finished the boys scratched their heads.

"We're happy for you guys." I said before whispering to Edward. "I'll re-tell later."

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Do you have a date yet?" Rose asked.

"Winter Wedding. On the 22nd of December."

After a few more congratulations, we moved towards the living room to watch a movie. Just in time as we sat down, Edward's phone rang.

"Hello…but it's a Saturday night and I'm already off…yes, I do…no, the file is at my office…Can't it wait till Monday?... fine, I'll be there to pick it up in ten." He sighed and shut his phone before turning towards us.

"what's wrong?" I asked.

"My assistant faxed the wrong file to my boss yesterday and he really needs it for his meeting on Monday morning. His assistant called me and told me, to come to the office and personally hand her the files since I am the only one who has a key to the drawer. She said, Ms. Cope didn't send her anything yesterday which is really weird cause I'm pretty sure she did. So now, I have to go in and give her the file." He sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"it's Alright Edward. Just go, give her the file and come back." He sighed and nodded.

"we'll just sleep over here so no one has to go home if you come back late." Jasper said. "you have a spare key right?"

"yeah. I'll see you guys later." He said.

i followed him to his car silently. He turned and kissed me before opening his car door.

"I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Drive safe." He nodded and closed the door.

I waited for him to round the corner before going back inside.

As I was about to step onto the stairs, I saw a black rose on the top of the stairs. I looked around and found no one.

I picked it up and brought it inside. Jasper stared at it oddly.

"This isn't yours?" I asked and he shook his head.

Then both our eyes widened. I took my gun from my purse and followed Jasper out into the yard.

We looked around for any signs of someone being their and found none.

I plopped myself on the couch and could feel something bothering me.

"Why would someone leave a black rose on the porch? Maybe it doesn't mean anything." Alice said.

"You don't understand. Remember Bella's boyfriend when we were at the academy? he disappeared after I found a black rose on top of Bella's car. Never found. Never heard from again. We just assumed that he left. Until now; I have a really bad feeling about this." Jasper explained.

After about 30 minutes of waiting for Edward to come back, I was drinking my 3rd beer bottle.

"Bella, call him." Jasper said and I did but it went straight to voice mail.

That sobered me up. He never turns off his phone. I tried again and I got the same thing. Before I could dial again it rang but it was Emily not Edward.

"Emily?"

"Bella, you have to come to the hospital. Edward's been in an accident. They just wheeled him into surgery."

I dropped my phone and looked at Jasper. He stared and picked my phone up.

"Hello?... What?... Are you sure?... Alright we're on our way…." Jasper shut my phone and called the others into the room. "Edward's in the hospital. Emmett, are you sober enough to drive."

"yes."

"Good go get your jeep, Rose, Call Carlisle and Esme. Alice help me snap your sister out of her shock."

There was a flurry of movements, but I never moved from where I sat. the only thought on my mind right now was…

_**NNNOOOOOOOO!**_

**Well, what you think? Good? bad? Leave a review….**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed and the outtake is coming soon…**

**=)**


	25. Meaningless words

**Here you go…**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the privately owned establishments mentioned in this fic…**

**CHAPTER 24 – MEANINGLESS WORDS**

"BELLA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Alice yelled at me as we sat quietly in the jeep. "Edward wouldn't want you to be like this. Bella, you are a strong woman. You need to pull yourself together. He'll get through this." she said as tears flew freely from her eyes.

I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes forcing my tears back.

"We're here." Emmett said as he pulled up.

"Come on." Jasper said leading us into the hospital.

Emily was waiting for us near the doors.

"I was just about to get off when they called me back in to the emergency room. I called Bella as soon as I saw it was Edward." She said.

I leaned against the wall feeling weak and Emmett pulled me to him.

"It's going to be alright Bella. He'll be fine."

"Bella," she said and gave me a hug. "they're still in surgery, come on follow me. I'll show you the waiting room."

Emmett kept his arm around me as we walked through the silent corridor. He sat me down on one of the chairs and sat beside me.

We waited and waited. Rose and Alice kept whispering to each other and glancing at me. Alice stood up and walked towards me.

"Bella, do you want coffee?" I shook my head weakly and she sighed and sat beside me.

Emmett got up and Rose sat. Alice wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulders.

"Bella, please just let it out. I can't stand seeing you like this." she whispered as Rose rubbed my back.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"I can't. If I do I'll kill myself." I whispered to her.

Just then the doctor came through the doors. Emily sat beside her cousin, Emmett.

"Mr. Edward Cullen's family?"

Emmett stood up.

"I'm his brother."

"Alright, follow me."

"Uhmm… its okay were all his family. We've known each other since we were kids so if you could…"

The doctor sighed.

"Alright." He said and looked around. "Mr. Cullen is out of the surgery but he has yet to get out of the woods. He had a few broken ribs and his liver was severed. His left leg was also broken from the impact. But it will heal in time. He had a few internal bleeding but we stopped them before he drowned in his own blood. He also hit his head a little hard but not hard enough to cause amnesia. For now he is still unconscious and we are not sure when he will wake up."

Alice sobbed harder and even Rose wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Is he going to be alright?" Alice asked.

The doctor looked at us sympathetically. And I knew what he was going to say was not going to change anything.

"We'll do everything we can." He said. "The nurse will come get you when they get him situated in his room." With that he left us.

I've uttered the same words to a victim's family a million times, but only now have I realized how meaningless those words meant.

His words did nothing to lift the feeling inside me.

"Be strong Bella. He need you to be." Rose whispered.

Then everyone was quiet. No one talked as we waited with baited breath for Edward to come back to us.

A few hours later –

We sat outside of Edward's room as the nurses checked his vitals. Jasper's phone rang. I turned to him and he shrugged.

Emily stood up.

"I'll go home and freshen up before I get back her." She said and walked away she gave Esme and Carlisle a hug as they came towards us.

"BELLA? Are you alright? What happened?" Esme asked as she hurried beside me.

I looked behind her to see Carlisle talking to Edward's doctor.

"I'm fine Esme." I whispered. "He, uhmm…, he was in a car accident."

She gasped. And cried though she tried to hide it from me.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked as he approached us.

"Yes."

He stared oddly at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked me looking between my eyes.

I stared into his eyes and saw the reflection of the eyes that looked into my soul 13 years ago without my knowing, and I broke. A loud sob racked through my chest and Alice who was sitting beside me quietly pulled me to her.

Emmett went to her mother and comforted her.

Carlisle knelt in front of me.

"Bella, listen to me. You have to let it out; cry, scream, hit something if you'd like; but don't keep it inside. The tears only make you stronger Bella. Let it out." He said and with that the tears that I have held back for years flowed freely from my eyes.

Alice got up and Carlisle took her place.

"I'll get us some coffee." She whispered.

"I'll go with you." Rose said.

We were silent except for the sobs coming from both me and Esme.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. Its urgent." I heard Jasper say.

Carlisle let me go and got up from beside me.

Jasper pulled me with him and sat us down on a bench a feet away.

"Bella, it wasn't an accident. The chief called and told me that the break of his car was disconnected. He was on his way home and when he hit a red light his break wouldn't work. They are investigating it right now. but till then we can't be anywhere near the station except for questioning."

I stared at him unblinkingly.

"Who would do this?" I asked.

"I don't know. But they'll figure it out Bells. Just have faith." He rubbed my arms and wrapped his arms around me.

"uhmm… Excuse me. Ms. Swan?" A nurse asked and I pulled away from Jasper.

"Yes?"

"Uhmm… this was left at the reception." She handed me a Calla Lily.

"did they say who it was from?" Jazz asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. All he said was give it to Edward Cullen's Girlfriend."

"Alright. Thanks." I said sharing a glance at Jasper. "Jazz, call the chief. I have a feeling about this flower."

He nodded and went to call the chief. I sat the flower beside me and stared at the wall across from me.

My mind went blank then everything went black.

**So, what do you think?**

**Did you like it?**

**Leave a review…**

**Sorry it's short I was a little pressed for time.**


	26. wake me up

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the privately owned establishments mentioned in this fic.**

**CHAPTER 25 – WAKE ME UP…**

A few hours later—

"_Bella, how are you?"_

"I'm fine mom."

"_Bella—"_

"mom, please just let it go." I sighed.

"_Alright. Are you being careful?"_

"yes."

"_you'll call right? if anything changes?"_

"Yes mom, I promise I will."

"_Alright, get some rest. We love you."_

"love you too mom."

We hung up and I sighed and leaned back into my desk chair.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

"Bella? What are you still doing here? I thought they finished questioning you an hour ago?" Jasper asked as he sat across from me.

"This is the only place I can think." I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward's never been in here."

"Bella, talk to me."

I sighed and stared at him. He gave me an encouraging smile.

"I don't want to go out there cause wherever I look, I see his face. And its making it harder for me to think straight." I took in a shaky breath. "This is the only place I don't have any memory of him except for a phone call. In here I can pretend that he is at work and will call me to cancel our plans for the night or to tell me that he was waiting for me outside to take me to lunch. We've only been together for 7 weeks, but it feels longer. I feel as if my heart is being pulled out of my chest. I don't know what I'll do if this turns for the worst, Jazz, I can't live without him. Not now. not when I've finally found him."

Tears escaped my eyes. Jasper came over to my side and wrapped her arms around me.

"Shh… Bella, Edward is strong, you know that. He's going to be fine. He's not going to let you go. And you can't just abandon everything because he's in the hospital. Bells, he needs you to be strong for him. We need you to be strong. You are our foundation, remember? We need you to be strong alright?" I nodded. "okay, let's get you out of here, did you bring your car?"

"No, I took a cab from the hospital."

"Come on, I'll get you to your house. Alice and Rose are waiting there. They said you need to shower and change you clothes. Emmett is with Esme and Carlisle. Emily went home to sleep."

"Jasper, can you just drop me off at the hospital? I'm not in the mood to play Bella Barbie right now." I sighed

"Sorry Bella, but I am under strict orders to bring you there; besides you need a break from the hospital. And you did file a leave of absence right?"

"Yes. And how did you get Alice to stay behind while you come and get me."

"Told her I'd do it since I can control myself better than her." I smiled a bit.

"How'd she take that?"

"Told me to go and fuck myself but am right so she let me."

We were silent after that.

"did anyone tell you anything about the case?"

"no, did they tell you anything?"

"No." I sighed as he let me towards his car.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just hate being in the dark." He nodded his understanding and opened and closed the door for me.

"so, shower and lunch, then I want to go back to the hospital. Okay?" I told him as he pulled away from the lot.

"Sure, I'll drop you off myself."

5 days.

That's how long we've stayed at the hospital and nothing.

They sent a police to watch us after they found a certain unsolved cases with the same signature. And the surprise was that the people in the "accidents" have some sort of connection to me.

They brought me back to the station to question me about it. When I opened the file case, I recognized my ex boyfriends and past flings.

Some where, in a car accident, one was shot. And the ex boyfriend, James, was found dead in a ditch somewhere, 2 months after we broke up. The same night Jasper found the black rose.

They asked me if I received any more black roses over the years. But as hard as I tried to remember, I couldn't remember finding a black rose anywhere.

The file stated that black roses were left inside the cars of the victims, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why.

Aside from that I never left the hospital except for that day when Jasper brought me home. Esme joined me and we took turns taking the couch to sleep in. yesterday, Carlisle was able to convince her to go home but I stayed put.

Instead, they brought me food to which I barely touch, Alice brought me a change of clothes every day but aside from that, she sat with me until it was time for her to leave.

"Bella?" it was Emmett. "Uhmm… Jasper called. He told me you need to be at the station."

"Did he say why?" I whispered

"No, he just said it was important."

"Em—"

"Bells, go, I'll stay here with him."

He stared at me almost pleading.

I sighed.

"Alright, I'll be back." I gave him a hug and with on last look at Edward, I exited the room.

"Det. Swan, the chief is waiting for you in the conference room." the cop who drove me here said as he led me though the door.

"thanks." I said and walked towards the room. "Chief, you asked for me?" I asked as I closed the door.

"Yes come and sit down."

I looked at Jasper and he shrugged.

"Alright you two, I'll go straight to the point. Do you know a certain Jacob Black?"

We shared a glance and I answered.

"He's my ex-boyfriend from back in high school. What's this got to do with anything?"

"Did you break up with him?"

"No, he did."

"Do you know why?"

"We caught him cheating and it got a little out of hand." Jasper asked.

"Well, he was out for revenge."

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob Black, sabotaged the cars of your past conquests." He paused and looked at me. "And that includes Edward."

I gasped.

"He was arrested this morning at one of the upper class clubs where he was found mugging a certain Mike Newton."

"What? Why? Mike wasn't one of my flings." I asked him.

"well, you had some connection with him, did you not?"

"yes, but…"

the chief sighed.

"This maybe hard for you but I need you to identify Jacob from the line."

"yeah, I can do that."

"Bella, I can do it, you don't have too."

"Yes I do, Jasper."

I stood same time they did.

"Well then let's get on with it."

"Well…" the chief asked as I stared across. "You know he can't see you right?"

Both Jasper and I turned to look at him.

"Just trying to diffuse the tension." He said raising his hand in surrender.

"number 3." I said and stared at him.

He didn't change much. the same eye color, the same built.

"Jake" I whispered just before the glass turned black and the lights turned on.

A tear escaped my eyes and I felt jasper's hand on my shoulders.

"Come on Bella. Edward's waiting." He whispered as he led me out.

**Well, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Too soon to have Jake arrested?**

**Tell me, I'm interested in what you think…**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**And thanks to all those who reviewed…**

**=)**


	27. to get to the other side

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the privately owned establishments mentioned in this fic.**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed on the last chapter. I really appreciate it.**

**I won't update for the next two days cause I'll be a bit busy with studying for an exam.**

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 26 – TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE**

"Jessica?" I asked as I saw her standing at the reception of the hospital.

Jasper stood beside me with raised eyebrows.

"Bella? What are you doing here? Is everyone alright?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Jasper said pushing me slightly behind him.

"My boyfriend was mugged and was brought here, I'm just finding out which room he's in."

"What's your boyfriend's name?" Jasper asked.

"Mike Newton. Why?"

Jasper glanced at me.

"I'll call it in. Go. I'll be right behind you." He whispered to me before nodding at Jessica and walking out the exit.

"It was nice to see you Jess." I said and walked away but she called me back.

"Bella, is everyone alright? You don't look so good. Is someone in the hospital?"

"Yes, Jessica. Edward is." I said quietly and walked away.

"YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT. I'M HIS FUCKING BROTHER! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME TO LEAVE HIM! ASSHOLE!" I heard Emmett screaming as I walked out of the elevator.

"Emmett, calm down." Rose said.

"NO, HE CAN'T JUST TELL ME THAT THEY'LL BAN ME FROM MY OWN BROTHER'S ROOM! I'M NOT LYING WHEN I TOLD HIM THAT I SAW EDWARD MOVE HIS HAND NA GRIMACED! YOU CAN GO IN THERE AND CHECK FOR YOURSELF."

"We did and his vitals were the same. No change at all."

Emmett was about to hit the doctor but I stepped in front of him.

"Emmett, please calm down. Listen to me, you need to calm down." I said.

Rose stood slightly behind him holding onto his arm.

"Em, listen to her." Rose whispered.

Emmett turned to me his eyes softening every second.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and pulled Rose into his arm.

Rose offered me a smile and led Emmett to one of the benches.

"I'm sorry for his actions; he's stressed out right now. He's always been the big brother so he's very protective of al of us. Edward and Emmett have always been close, as close as sibling could be."

"I know that Ms. Swan, but he is crying wolf. It's very disruptive to the nurses who could be doing something more important."

My blood boiled and I glared at him.

"are you telling me that there are more important things to attend to at the nurses station than to attend to one of the hospitals patient?" I asked him menacingly. He started to speak but I cut him off. "you don't know how hard it is for me to just sit here and wait for you to come out of the room only to tell us that there are no changes. I'm a fucking detective. One of the best one's in the country and I can't do anything but just sit around like an idiot waiting for something to happen and you tell me, that your nurses have something better to do than check one of the few people I care about. How do you think it makes me feel when I see Emmett or my sister or any of my friends, even Esme and Carlisle?"

"Ms. Swan, we're doing everything we can—"

"Well then, do it without telling me or any of us how much of a burden it is cause every time you do, you are killing each and every single one of us."

I felt someone wrap their arms around me but they weren't the one's I wished for.

Tears sprang from my eyes and the anger faded against the pain.

"I suggest you leave before my son sees what you've done." Carlisle said as he helped me into the room. "Bella, are you okay?"

I nodded and pulled away from him, heading towards the bed without looking at Edward.

I sat on the chair beside him and leaned my head in my arms.

"Edward…. Please come back…" I said and drifted off to sleep.

( - ) _ ( - ) _ ( - ) _ ( - ) _ ( - ) _ ( - )

_"BELLA! WAKE UP! TODAY IS THE DAY!" Alice said as she pulled my cover off of me._

_I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I looked around and realized I was in Edward's childhood bedroom._

_"Alice, what time is it and where am I?" she laughed._

_"Bella, seriously? This is not the time to joke like that. We don't want to keep Edward waiting."_

_"well, if he loves me he'll wait another 10 minutes." I said and shifted to my side and closed my eyes._

_"BELLAAAHHH!" she whined._

_"Alright, alright. I'm up." I said and went to the bathroom to shower._

_"Hurry you ass up. Rose and mom are going to be here in a few minutes."_

_"What why?"_

_She rolled her eyes at me and pushed me into the shower fully clothed. I yelped as the cold water hit my body._

_( - ) _ ( - ) _ ( - ) _ ( - ) _ ( - ) _ ( - )_

_"Bella, sweetie. Oh my god. Today's the day." Mom said as she wiped a tear from her eyes and I looked oddly at her._

_"Mom? Why are you crying? And what's happening today?"_

_"Oh Bella. Today haven't caught up with you yet." The three of them chuckled at me._

_"What?" they shook their heads at me and played Bella Barbie., much to my annoyance._

_A few hours later I felt some one shake me._

_"Hmm… what?"_

_"Bella, we're done and it's time." Alice said._

_Renee wiped her tears away and gave me hug._

_"You look beautiful darling."_

_I looked her up and down and saw her wearing a dress. In fact they all were. Mom kissed my cheek and left patting Charlie who was standing near the doorway staring at me with a small smile._

_"Hey dad."_

_"You look beautiful baby girl." Dad said and I blushed._

_"Thanks dad. Do you know what the occasion is?"_

_he laughed._

_"Very funny Bella." He said as Alice handed me a bouquet. I stared oddly at her._

_"Just go with it Bella."_

_Dad offered me his arm and led me to the back door. Alice went out first and dad stopped for a moment and smiled at me._

_Then I heard Wagner's march._

_"Who's getting married?"_

_He chuckled and patted my hand before leading me out the door and across the aisle._

_I looked towards the altar and saw a shock of bronze hair to which Alice was glaring at._

_"Dad, what's going on?" I asked and the bronze-haired person turned to look at me._

_I gasped and tears started to fall from my eyes._

_"Bella…" he said and held his hand towards me. I raised my hand towards him and I felt myself shake. "Bella…_wake up."

"Bella."

I opened my eyes and realized it was a dream.

Once my eyes focused enough I looked up.

My breath caught in my throat and a sob escaped my chest.

"Edward?"

**Well…. What'd you think?"**

**Was it good?**

**Tell me…**

**=)**

**-lots of luv…**


	28. the hardest things

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the privately owned establishments mentioned in this fic.**

**hey,**

**sorry I haven't updated in almost a week. Our internet was down and I couldn't update anything.**

**This isn't the original but someone put in a review so I considered doing it. if you don't like it, I'll post the other one sometime this week.**

**ENJOY…**

**CHAPTER 27 – THE HARDEST THINGS**

"_Bella."_

_I opened my eyes and realized it was a dream._

_Once my eyes focused enough I looked up. _

_My breath caught in my throat and a sob escaped my chest._

"_Edward?"_

He stared at me with curious eyes.

"Bella, why are you crying?"

Before I could answer him Carlisle called to me.

I opened my eyes and realized it was a dream.

Once my eyes focused enough I looked up.

My breath caught in my throat and a sob escaped my chest.

"Edward?"

"Bella, may we speak for a moment?"

I turned to look at him and he had a frown on his face. I turned back to Edward to see him still staring at me with curiosity.

"Okay." I said and followed Carlisle out of the room. "What is it, Carlisle? Is something wrong?" I asked as he stared at me as if he didn't know how to tell me.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"I'll tell her." Rose said as she stood beside Carlisle. "Bella, Edward doesn't remember anything after we drove to the club."

"W- what do you mean, he doesn't remember?" I asked my voice breaking a bit.

"He has temporary amnesia. We don't know how long it would last. All we can do is wait for him to remember it at his own pace." Carlisle said finally finding his voice.

"Did you tell him what he doesn't remember?"

"No. we were waiting for you." Carlisle said as Rosalie pulled us to a bench. "we think it would be best if you were the one who told him about everything."

"Why? Where are the others?"

"They went home. They all needed to rest." Rose said.

"It's better if you do it because this past few weeks, the weeks he doesn't remember, you we're the closest to him." Carlisle sighed. "Bella, I know it's not an easy task but…"

I sighed.

"Carlisle, what if it doesn't' work?"

"It will. You have to have faith."

I nodded.

"Carlisle, is he going to be able to walk after what had happened?"

"Yes, but it will take a long process of physical therapy. I already talked with the hospital's director and they took it among themselves to help Edward recover."

"Bella, are you going to be okay?" Rose asked.

I hesitated but nodded.

"I will be." I paused and sighed. "When is he allowed to go home?"

"In a few days, they're just keeping him for observation."

"how do I make him remember?"

"If he asks a question about what happened, just answer him truthfully."

"Did you tell him we went to the villa or anything?"

"Yes, I told him we went to the villa and stayed there 6 weeks ago. But that's about it."

I nodded to myself.

"Alright. What now?"

"Well, for now we wait."

"Do you think I could go and get some air?"

"Yeah." Carlisle said and Rose started to stand but I shook my head at her.

"I'd like to be alone for a while."

They nodded.

I walked towards the exit and towards the small chapel. I sat at the end and looked up.

I have never been religious nor had my parents. I believed that there was a higher power but that was it.

Right now, as I sat here, I didn't blame whatever higher power there was but I did ask why this was brought upon us.

Tears fell freely from my eyes as I sat there for who knows how long.

Finally, my eyes dried out and I began walking back to Edward's room.

I knocked and opened the door slowly and entering quietly so as not to wake anyone.

"Bella?" someone whispered.

I turned and found Edward staring at me.

"Oh hey Edward, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"its fine I wasn't sleeping." He smiled then paused. "Well…, are you just going to stand there?"

I walked forward and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Where are Carlisle and Rosalie?"

"They went home. They said everyone will be back tomorrow afternoon."

"oh. I guess I better go too. I'll see—"

"Bella, can you stay with me tonight?" I stared at him. "please?"

"alright." I said and leaned back before closing my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm…"

"you aren't going to go to sleep at 7:00 at night when you just woke up an hour ago after sleeping for 4 hours right?" he asked me his voice amused.

"I slept for 4 hours?" I asked then my eyes snapped open. "Wait, when did you wake up?"

"Before you came in her crying; They tried to move you but Emmett growled at everyone who tried to move you away from the bed."

"oh."

We we're silent until he asked me something.

"Bella, why were you crying when you came into the room this afternoon?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Em was fighting with your doctor because he saw you move your hand and wince. The doctor checked your vitals but found none and accused Emmett of crying wolf and tried to ban Emmett for it. he said the nurses had something better to do than check up on you every 5 minutes."

"And what does that got to do with you crying like someone ripped your heart out?" he asked.

I turned to stare at him. He stared deep into my soul and I cracked.

A tear escaped my eyes but I quickly wiped it away and took a shaky breath.

"I was angry at what the doctor said. I told him not to tell us how much of a burden we are and how much every time he told us that there was no change in your vitals, it was ripping everyone out." I paused and looked at the ground. "I couldn't bear the thought of you being gone." I whispered but he heard me.

"Bella, I'll always be here; you'll never get rid of me." I chuckled.

"What?"

"You told me the same thing the night I was driving you back home from the club."

"Oh yeah, why? What happened?"

my mood darkened.

"You save me from Mike Newton. He was about to rape me at the back of the club but you punched him in the face, then I arrested him. You, Alice, Rose, and Em, got drunk and I drove you back to your apartment. I was going to call a cab home when we got to your place but my phone was dead. You made me stay the night and after literally pulling me into your apartment and pushing me into the bathroom to change I gave in." I sighed.

"When we woke up, Emmett and Jasper were knocking on your door for a CD and you told me to stay in the bedroom until you came and got me. you cooked me breakfast and dropped me off at my house before heading to work."

I saw him yawn as I glanced at him.

"Go to sleep, Edward.

"I want to hear more." He whispered.

"We have all the time in the world for that. Right now you have to rest." I told him and helped him get comfortable.

"alright, thanks." He said and closed his eyes.

I turned the lights off as his breathing evened out.

I kissed his fore head.

"Good night, Edward. I love you." I whispered.

He shifted a bit as I sat back down of the lazy boy. I stared at him and it didn't take long for sleep to find me.

**So, **

**What do you think?**

**Good? Bad?**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks for all those who reviews and placed me on their alert or favourite lists…**

**REVIEW…**


	29. Rot in hell

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the privately owned establishments mentioned in this fic.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I really appreciate the comments you gave.**

**If you have any suggestions as to how I could make the story better leave a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can.**

_**__**IMPORTANT:**_ **Oh and I might post an outtake on Edward's car accident in EPOV starting from when he left Jasper and Alice's house. If you want me to post it leave a simple YES on the review and I'll work on putting it up**

**ENJOY…**

**CHAPTER 28 – ROT IN HELL**

The next day—

'Edward,

I just went out to take care of something. I'll be back in a few hours. If you wanted me to get something for you, just text me what it is. Your phone is in the drawer of the bedside table.

-Bella'

I folded the paper and left it on the bedside table for Edward.

I looked up at the clock to see it was already 10:00 in the morning so the place should be open by now.

I sighed and with one last glance at Edward, who was still sleeping peacefully, I left the room and headed towards the exit of the hospital.

I stopped just before I opened the car door to see if my resolve was breaking but I felt nothing but the urgency to get it done.

I took a deep breath, got into the car and drove to see the only person I wish I'll never see again after today.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

I clipped my badge back to my belt but the guard held my gun for me. I nodded my thanks as he led me to one of the benches.

I sat down and stared straight ahead at the gray walls in front of me. I felt no emotion as I waited for them to bring him out.

From behind me, I heard the gate open but I didn't dare turn around.

"You've got 10 minutes, detective." The guard said before stepping back towards the gate.

"Bella?" I heard him whisper.

I took a deep breath and began.

"Jacob Black. Of course you'd remember me." I stood and turned to face him.

He had a huge smug smile on his face and I wanted to rip his head off; but I kept staring at him with a blank expression.

"Why of course, Bella. How would I forget the face of the girl who destroyed my life."

"You brought this to yourself, Black. I, in any circumstances, have not seen you since that day you unceremoniously dumped me in the middle of the fucking park." I breathed out.

I sat back down and leaned back on the table.

"You were supposed to be mine, you slut. That Cullen just doesn't know how to keep his nose far away from me. He destroyed my plans. I had plans for us Bella. I could have taken him on if Emmett and Jasper weren't there. What did he tell you anyways, that I cheated on you? Bella, that is bullshit. Didn't our relationship mean anything to you at all." Then he smirked at me. "Well it doesn't matter now that he's dead. You are mine once again."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You see Jake; that is where you are wrong. I was and will never be yours. What we had in high school was nothing compared to what I had with James Wilson, Wayne Anders, John Davis, Anthony Evans, Lucas Reed, George Howard, Matthew Foster, Jeffrey McDonald, Thomas Freeman, Christopher Whitfield, and of course, Edward Cullen." I listed all the names of my past conquests and watched his face turn red. "you know the people you murdered. Did you really think, that after you dumped me that I would ever want you back. If you think that then you are an idiot."

"They had no right to have you. You are mine!" he said his anger getting the better of him.

"I am no ones property Jacob Black and you best remember that. And they didn't take me, I gave myself to them."

We glared at each other for a few moments before the guard cleared his throat.

"Detective, your time is up."

"Thank you." I said and stood up. "Remember this Jacob; because this will be the last time you will ever see me. I will do everything in my power to have you rot in hell forever." I said and I was handed my gun back. "oh and one more thing, Edward Cullen is alive, and so are the other nine. You only killed one of them, and I am willing to bet that they will do everything in their power to have you stay in this hell hole until the day you fucking die." I walked towards the gates and without turning back. "Have a nice life Jacob Black."

I exited the prison gates and headed for my car. I took a deep breath to calm my self before driving away from that part of my life.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

"BELLA! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN WE'VE BEEN FUCKING TRYING TO FIND YOU FOR HOURS." Emmett asked as I closed the door to Edward's hospital room.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Emmett, stop shouting. I am not a child. And I left a note didn't I? I just had to take care of something."

Just then the door behind me slammed open. Furious Jasper and a worried Alice came in. Alice shut the door behind them and Jasper shouted

"ISABELLA MARIE FUCKING SWAN!" he said. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING AT THE COUNTY JAIL?"

"The jail? Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'm a detective, I'm allowed to fucking go visit a jail."

"BELLA! The chief fucking called me and told me you went to see Jacob fucking Black! What the fuck is that all about?" Jasper asked.

"Jacob Black? What are you guys talking about?" Edward asked his voice a little frustrated.

"not now Edward, Bella will answer your questions later. Right now what I want to know is why she fucking went to see him."

"What the fuck? I'm a fucking grown up! I don't need anyone's permission to see someone!"

"Isabella!"

"FINE!, I had to see him!" I shouted at him. "I had to see the person who caused this much hurt to every fucking one."

"And where did that get you?" Alice asked.

"I got closure." I said and they stared at me. "I had to show him. I had to show him, he hasn't broken me like he had wanted. I wanted to see him in there. I wanted to fucking torture him to death. I had to see if I was strong enough."

"Bella…" Alice whispered.

Everyone was silent until the door opened and Rose came in.

She sighed.

"Leave her alone. She's a grown up. She knows what she has to do for herself." She said as she came and gave me a hug. "I'm happy for you Bella. It was brave of you to do that."

"Thanks Rose."

She nodded.

"Alright, who's hungry?"

"Can you get me something that is not from the hospital?" Edward asked.

"I think that's the point of me asking." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Edward rolled his eyes too, before smiling at her.

"thanks Rose." He said. "can you get me some burgers and fries?"

"I'll ask doc. If he says no, I'll get you some salad." She said.

Edward grimaced but still nodded gratefully at Rose.

"Emmett, you're going with me, right?"

"Yeah." He said. "I'll see you later bro."

"We'll come too." Jazz said and ignored Alice's protests.

"Bella, you going to be okay?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure, but I am felling better than I did this past week." I told her.

"That's good. We'll be right back okay?"

"Yeah."

When they left I sat on the couch and leaned back before closing my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm…"

"If you don't mind me asking. Why is Jacob in Jail? And, why did you go to see him?"

I sighed and debated against telling him but remembered Carlisle's words from last night.

"You might want to lean back for this." I said as I moved to the lazy boy beside his bed.

"okay…?"

"Edward, Jacob attempted to murder my past flings and boyfriends. He succeeded in killing one of them."

"What?"

"Edward, He tried to kill you too."

**So…**

**What'd you think?**

**Good? Bad? Loved it?**

**Leave a review and there will be results.**

**I also accept comments on my writing and I am sorry if I had made a mistake since I don't have time to check them and I do not have a beta.**

**If you also have any suggestions, leave a review…**


	30. Time Alone

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the privately owned establishments mentioned in this fic.**

**Hey, sorry I took so long updating but I was busy this past week and it's getting worst but I will try to update as often as I could.**

********IMPORTANT:**** I will be writing 'Behind the Sleeping Stars' in EPOV in a few days and it will be posted as 'THE WOLF's CRY'. I will try to put up at least the first chapter tomorrow or the day after depending on how much freetime I get for school. I will be deleting the outtake but I will add it to EPOV's on the story. If you wanted me to add something else I am open for suggestions.**

**Enjoy…**

**CHAPTER 29 – TIME ALONE**

"_Edward, Jacob attempted to murder my past flings and boyfriends. He succeeded in killing one of them."_

"_What?"_

"_Edward, He tried to kill you too."_

"How? I thought I was in a car accident. I don't—"

I huffed, got up and paced across the room.

"Damn it Edward. Of course you won't remember. You banged your head on the fucking steering wheel for crying out loud. But let me finish or I wouldn't have the strength to do so." I snapped at him and he stared at me wide eyed.

"Bella, is—"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it." I sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. This isn't your fault. It's Jacob's."

He stared at me and gave me a small smile as if encouraging me to continue.

"Edward, your car was sabotaged and you crashed your car near a construction site. You were driving by it when the light turned red and you used your break. It didn't work. The wiring was cut off. But nobody knew until hours after the accident when Jasper went to check in with the chief. They said you were running a good 110, and that got Jasper to sense something wrong since we all know you wouldn't risk getting a ticket or crashing while in your Audi." I sighed before turning away from him.

"Jacob cut the wiring from under your car but since the lot of the office building was beside the highway, you never had to use it until you got to that first stoplight a 3 kilometres away. And you crashed into a nearby post." I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Was that revenge for what I did in high school? He deserved it for…" he trailed off staring at me. "For what he did."

I sighed.

"I know what happened, Edward. You told me when we were at the Villa."

"Oh…"

We were silent.

"Bella? What did your ex-boyfriends do to Jacob to get what he did to them? I mean, I get him trying to get revenge on me. What are our similarities?"

"I got involved?" I answered simply and looked down.

"What do you mean? Of course you're involved with me; I'm one of your friends. I wouldn't call myself that after being an asshole to you but—"

I cut him off by planting my lips on his. He froze and I pulled away a little hurt.

"Because of that. Because to Jacob, I belong only to him, no one else. But I gave my body to my past conquest and I…" I trailed off and took a deep breath. "I gave you everything. He was furious when he found out we were together and he decided to get rid of you because he thought I would go back to him when you're gone; but I wouldn't. I couldn't."

"Why is that?" Edward asked in a whisper as I looked down on the floor.

"Because I love you and need you too much to even think of living if you were gone." I whispered back sure that he heard me through the silence.

My tears flowing freely from my eyes.

"Since when?"

"Our second day at the Villa you told me you loved me. on the fifth day, I told you, I loved you back. And ever since then we were together. That's why I was the only one allowed to answer your questions. Because if someone would know the meaning behind some of your actions, it would be me."

He nodded.

"Tell me everything that happened at the Villa." He said and with a sigh, I told him every thing that had happened.

He kept his expression blank but at some points, I saw concentrate, as if trying to remember. He would look up at me as I told him everything that had happened up until the crash. I told him every touch and kiss, every word and smile he gave me. I told him how he gave me a reason to trust him.

I told him I loved him with all my heart and soul and nothing is ever going to change that.

When I finished I didn't look up at him. Instead, I stared at the tiled floor as I waited in silence for his reaction.

"I… I'm …I'm sorry Bella. I don't remember. I know this must be hard for you and I really am trying but…"

"I know Edward. I know." I whispered.

The nurse came in and broke the silence. I wiped my tears away and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go home. I need to rest. I'm going back to work tomorrow. I need to catch up on the workload."

"Would you stay for a little bit more if I asked?"

I stared at him and saw hope in his eyes as he stared at me. But with it I saw concern and pity.

It wasn't what I needed right now. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I want to be alone for a while." I said and left the room.

I walked towards my car earning glances form both patients and hospital workers. An old lady asked me if I was okay and I just shook my head and let my tears fall from my eyes before walking away.

It hurt more than I thought it would; telling Edward what had happened between us was harder than anything I've ever done in my life. He doesn't remember and I didn't know if I could still take it.

I got into my car and called Charlie.

"_Hello? Bella? Is everything alright?"_

"Dad, I need to run."

"_Alright darling if you think that is what is best for you. We'll be waiting when you come back. But may I ask why you're running away?"_

"He doesn't remember." I said more tears falling from my eyes.

He sighed.

"_Bella, it's going to take more time. He isn't just going to remember what happened after just a few days."_

"I told him everything dad. I can't take it anymore. It hurts too much to even look at him. I don't see the Edward I got to know. His eyes are different. Dad, he doesn't look at me the same way he did even before we got together. Dad, Edward looks at me as if he doesn't know me at all." I sobbed. "I can't take that. I just can't. I can't face it right now. I have to go."

"_Alright Bella. I need you to calm down before driving up to the cabin." He said. "I can drop you off there if you want. I can come right now."_

"Thanks dad, but I have to do this on my own. Please don't tell any one where I went. I need to be alone. I'll be back in a few days." I said.

I could trust my dad not to breath a word even to Alice. He knew I needed to be alone for a while

"_What about your work."_

"I'll drop by right now and tell the chief. I doubt he'll be happy, but I have to do it."

"_Alright, just be careful, baby. We love you."_

"love you too, dad. I'll see you when I get back."

"_yeah, bye."_

"Bye."

I sighed and hang up.

I looked across the lot as I saw Emmett's jeep pull up. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett got out and headed for the hospital's entrance.

Jasper looked back at my car and as if knowing what I was thinking he nodded in my direction before following the others.

I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath to calm myself before driving to the police station and to my house.

The chief gave me his blessing after i told him my side of the story. He wasn't happy to say the least but he agreed that i probably would not been able to do any work since i was emotionally compromised. I asked if they need my help looking for a replacement but he said it was fine, he already had someone in mind. He told me not to worry and that i would still have my desk when i return if i still wish it but in the meantime, Jasper and the replacement were going to use it.

i asked him not to tell anyone where i was and told him only him and Charlie knew where i was. he agreed and told me to get everything straight and come back as soon as i can. Then i left his office before driving home.

When I got to my house, I hurriedly packed a few clothes, a towel, and my bath bag. I also included my prescription meds and I made sure I had my phone, laptop and wallet with money with me. I sighed and hurriedly packed the back of my BMW before driving away. As I pulled into traffic, I saw Emmett's jeep park in front of my garage and both he and Rose, ran for my door.

I sighed and drove faster praying that they leave me alone for a while.

I couldn't make myself regret the decision I'm making because I knew that I needed to get away for a while. The farther away I got from my life back at the city the more I felt myself breaking down. But I knew I didn't want to be around anyone at that moment.

As I drove through the darkened highway, I realized I have never been alone in my life. I couldn't go back. Not right now.

I welcomed the silence. I was alone, and for the first time in weeks, I could breathe freely if only for a little while.

**So…**

**Was it good? Tell me…**

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews you left for me. and thanks to those who put me on alert or favourite, same goes for the fic.**

**Just a reminder…**

**I will be writing this fic in Edward's point of view, but it will take some time for me to write it and post it so please be patient.**

**_LEAVE A REVIEW_… IT'S A VERY GOOD INCENTIVE TO THE BUSY WRITER'S.**

**-lots-a-luv =) **


	31. scream it to the world

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga but I do admit to playing around with the characters a bit.**

**Hey, just wanted to let you know that starting tomorrow I will be posting 'The Wolf's Cry' and 'Behind the Sleeping Stars in succession. I will still update this fic as I fast tract on Edward's point of view on things to get it caught up and I may or may not be able to do so in the next few weeks.**

**I will post the first 2 chapters of 'The Wolf's Cry' tomorrow when I get back home.**

**Enjoy…**

**CHAPTER 30 – SCREAM IT TO THE WORLD**

It has been 3 days since I got to the cabin and so far no one has tried to break down the door so I know I could be safe up here for a few more days.

I sighed and glanced at my phone which I had to turn off after Alice sent me a text telling me about the GPS on it so I never turned either my phone or laptop on. I was safe from her wrath; at least until I crack and go back to the city without solving anything.

I opened the fridge and noticed that I was running low on food. I closed it and grabbed my wallet and keys before heading to my car to go to the grocery store.

I've stayed at the cabin for 3 days and you would think I would have at least gotten rest from the outside world. I haven't slept well. I've been tossing at night wondering why I even thought of coming here in the first place but besides that, I couldn't make myself go back. Not yet.

I tried so hard to think things through but every time I remember what had happened I would just arch into myself and let my tears fall. I kept asking myself why it happened; why I even met Jacob. Why had I not seen him for who he really was from the beginning?

When I got to the grocery store closest to the cabin, I got a few essentials and paid for them. The cashier was an old friend of my grandparents. She would always come visit them at the cabin whenever we were here for holidays. But that was a long time ago and I didn't think she'll even recognize me.

"Ah, sweet Bella! You have returned to this small town. How are you?"

"I'm great Jean, thank you for asking. What about you? Is your daughter still around here?"

"I am fine darling and no she is not but my grand son is. He's 12 years old and we are just here for vacation. I just thought I'd give our employees a day off." She said with a smile.

"That's very nice of you Jean." I said as I got my wallet out from my pockets.

"Are your parents and sisters with you?"

I shook my head.

"No, I needed a vacation. I thought this was a greatest place I could escape from the rest of the world."

"I know what you mean."

I handed her the money and she shook her head.

"Keep it, it's not everyday that I see a familiar face and it's great to see you still look a lot like your grandfather." She paused and stared into my eyes as if staring right through me. "Dear, whatever it is, you'll get through it. You are so much alike your grandfather, always keeping what he feels to himself, not wanting to share to anyone but your eyes speak for you, even behind that smile." She said and the smile I held faltered as she saw right through me. "But he wasn't as strong as you are. You're a strong girl, Bella. Just remember that you're not alone. There are people who around you who loves you so."

"Thank you Jean. I'll remember that." I said and she pulled me into a hug.

I waved my goodbye at her as I pulled away from the grocery. I still gave her the money for the groceries after much convincing on my part.

I drove back to the cabin slower than was supposed to but still looking forward to the quiet that I surrounded the cabin.

As I climbed the last hill, a Mercedes flew by me and I hit the breaks looking back at it sure that it was my father's car but when I turned it was already too far for me to say.

I sighed and started the car back to the cabin.

I looked around the front of the cabin for any sign of anyone being there as I finished parking the car.

The paved driveway gave nothing away either.

I sighed and got the bag of grocery from beside me before jumping out of the car and heading up the porch.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside not bothering to check around the living room for anyone before heading straight to the kitchen.

I fired up the pan while I got things ready for me to cook. Then I heard the almost silent creak of the hard wood floors from the hallway leading to the kitchen.

I turned off the stove and picked the knife up from the counter before heading towards the sound. It stopped, as if to listen for a sound.

I stepped into the hallway and froze knife still at hand.

"You know that's not a way to greet your guests. What if you accidentally stabbed them. I mean, what are you doing holding a knife at me? Are you planning to slit my throat?"

I gasped and stepped back, the knife falling from my hands onto the floor as a tear fell from my eye.

"How…?"

"That was dangerous, you could've hurt yourself. And I would pick that up for you except I can't bend over." I stared not blinking sure that I had finally lost my mind. "What? Is there something on my face? Well, I told your father not to make me eat the steak. I knew he looked amused about something."

He said as he reached up to wipe his face with his good hand of the non-existent mess.

I stared wide eyed unable to process what was happening in from of me.

"Edward?" I finally whispered.

"Who do you think it was? Spider man? He asked me sarcastically.

I looked him over, he stood, but I can see the effort behind it as he leaned into the wall.

"How…?"

"Your dad drove me here after I had a long talk with him at your house yesterday." He said before shifting his weight. "uhmm… can you help me to a chair. I'm still not used to standing up for a long time."

My eyes widened.

"Why aren't you in a wheelchair? What about your physical therapy? What did the doctor say? Does he know you're here? Do I need to call someone? Does Carlisle know? Does Esme or Emmett? Who else knows I'm here? Why are you standing up? You need to rest? Did you bring your meds? When did you get out of the hospital? Do we have to get you back? Fuck! What are you doing here?" I asked my voice loud as questions popped into my head.

"Can I seat down before I answer your questions? Jeez, I never thought you could speak as fast at Alice."

I pulled a chair out for him and he walked slowly to it grasping the counter for support.

I sat across him and waited for my answers.

"The wheelchair is in the living room. You passed by me without even noticing me, did you know that?"

"sorry, I was a little distracted."

"Distracted? Bella, what if I was a burglar or a rapist or a murderer? Bella, what if it wasn't me out there?" he asked scolding.

"I'm sorry." I murmured and looked down.

He sighed.

"Bella." he whispered and I looked up at him. "You shouldn't be sorry. I shouldn't have scolded at you. I knew you were distracted ever since you left the hospital three days ago without even telling anyone where you went. Your dad cracked while we were talking yesterday."

I huffed.

"Dad. And I thought I could trust him."

"Don't worry. I was the only one around when he blurted it out. No one else knows where you, or rather, we are, besides Charlie." He said chuckling at me.

"Well, was the doctor okay that you left even though you are supposed to be in the middle of a physical therapy?"

"We haven't started yet. They let me out of the hospital the other day and he said the therapy starts in a week from yesterday."

We were silent after that. Not a single sound was heard. Minutes, maybe even hours has passed. And finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you here Edward?" I asked his name rolling on my tongue.

"We need to talk."

"Edward, if this is becau—"

"I remember everything."

"What?" I asked chocking a bit.

"I remember Bella, everything. Every word, every touch, everything." He paused staring at me.

"Edward, please—"

"Bella, I remember. Listen to me. After you left the room, everything came back, the nurse even thought I was having a heart attack and they had to make me sleep to calm me down. I wanted to follow you but Emmett said he'd do it. He said he'd bring you back. Rose went with him as Alice tried to calm me down and Jasper called Carlisle and Esme. When the doctor told me I could leave the hospital I called Charlie and asked him to meet me at your house yesterday after I found a copy your house key with my keys so…. And I'm sorry if you didn't want me to go there but…"

I stared at him willing myself to believe him, but he was just like me. I wanted so much to say everything was alright but I couldn't.

"Bella, please say something. He said and reached for my hand but winced when he realized it would hurt his arm and ribs to do so."

"I don't know what to say Edward. I can't… I don't…"

I sobbed and he stood from his chair to come over to me but I stopped him.

"No Edward. I'm fine. Just give me a bit time to take it all in."

He nodded weakly and sat back down all the while keeping his eyes at me.

"Edward," I whispered. "how do I know you aren't just saying you do after I told you everything that has happened. You may just want to make me feel better. Edward, I won't force you anything if you didn't want me. I you don't love me anymore—"

"BELLA! STOP! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I love you and I'll scream it right now if my rib didn't hurt so much but never deny that. I've loved you since we were 13 I was just too much of an idiot to make a move on it. And Bella, I am not just saying this to make you feel better cause you're crying your eyes out. I do remember everything. I am not that much of a jackass to tell you something I don't feel, I'm not going to fucking hurt you like that. What do I have to do for you to believe me?" he winced and sat back down with a gasp.

I stood up.

"Where are your medications?"

"Bel—"

"Edward, where?"

"Bag, living room." He said and I all but ran to it.

I got the pain meds and brought him some water. He took them from me and downed them before lying back into the chair.

I was about to go back to the other side of the table but he pulled me back down to him.

He kissed me and even though I could have pulled away from his weak touch, I let him pull me.

We kissed and when we pulled away, he leaned his forehead on mine.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen. But right now we have to get you to bed. We'll talk when you wake up."

"alright." He said and let me pull him up and brought him to the down stairs bedroom. "Stay with me." he said sleepily and pulled me with him on the bed.

I sighed and joined him. He tucked his head in between my shoulders and neck and snored lightly.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep with him.

**So,**

**What'd you think? Was it good?**

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks to those who left a review on the last chapter. **

**REVIEW…. PLEASE =)**


	32. let it out

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight saga but I do admit to playing around with the characters…**

**hey, just started 'the wolf's cry' yesterday hope you liked it…**

**enjoy…**

**CHAPTER 31 – LET IT OUT**

I woke up when I felt the bed shift a bit. I opened my eyes and blinked to get used to the darkness before reaching over to turn on the lamp but something stopped me.

I was on my back with Edward's head lay on my stomach. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. He shifted a bit and sighed.

"What time is it?" he murmured and I glanced at my watch.

"7:00; we slept 4 hours." I replied with a yawn. "How'd you get there?" I asked running my fingers through his hair.

"I don't know but it's very comfortable." He said and wrapped his good arm around my waist.

I sighed.

"I missed that."

"What?"

"Your warmth." I said and I smiled at him as he shifted to lie down beside me.

"I know, me too." He said moving closer to me. "is it weird that I missed being close to you even when I didn't remember us being together?"

"No."

We stared at each other smiles gracing our faces and for the first time in two weeks, my smile was real.

His stomach growled and I chuckled.

"Way to ruin the moment, Edward." Joked and he blushed. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Lunch with Charlie at a café on the way up here."

"aaahh… you stopped at Jesse's café. My dad loves that diner."

"Tell me about it. he knew everyone that worked and used to work there." He said.

"Alright come on then and I'll cook us some dinner." I said and helped him into the wheelchair.

He refused but when he saw my pout, he sighed, sat down and let me push him towards the kitchen.

I picked the knife up from where I left it on the ground before washing it and starting on the carrots.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your cooking. You must be very hungry."

"it's fine. I guess I got used to not eating full meals." I shrugged.

"Bella," he started disapprovingly. "you need to eat."

"I do eat."

"oh, so Alice was exaggerating when she said you took two bites of a sandwich or a fruit and you were done for the day?" I opened my mouth to defend myself but he raised his hand towards me. "Bella, don't tell me otherwise cause I can see it. You're thinner than you ever were and I do mean you are skin and bones Bella."

"Well how'd you think I would look like Edward?" I asked placing the knife on the sink and pushed the carrots away. "You were in the hospital for 2 weeks, unconscious, no one knew which way it will turn." I sighed and plopped down on one of the chairs around the dining table and Edward followed behind. "I should have know, Edward. Dad was a cop and I knew more than anyone how to look for sign that a person isn't genuine."

"Bella, none of this is your fault."

"I know that but I feel responsible. You told me he was bad news from the start but I didn't listen."

"Well, I expected nothing else." He whispered.

"That was the only time I didn't listen to you." He cocked his brows at me as if to remind me of a few times. "The only time I didn't take your warning and I made a mistake. I was a fool." I took a shaky breath. "I couldn't live watch you lay on that hospital bed. Every time I saw the others together, I was reminded of what I had with you and I couldn't help but question if I'll ever get that chance again."

I forced my tears back.

"they told me I need to be strong. They reminded me that I was always the rock, never the one who needed support. I was strong. But everything has its end. My strength gave with all the pressure. I was the only one who could help you bring your memory back and when I thought I failed, I broke. And its hurts Edward. It took me years to build it up and it all crumbled. I don't know if I would ever be able to rebuild it. I feel so week."

A tear fell from my eyes and Edward came closer to me before wiping them away.

"Bella, stop forcing it back. Let it out; all of it. I'm here now and I'll never leave your side until you ask me to. But till then, I'll always be here. You don't always have to be the strong one Bella, and holding back your tears only makes you weaker. Let it out. Cry. Scream. Hit something. Do whatever just let it out." He whispered his own eyes watering.

My silence tears grew into uncontrollable sobs. I moved towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck careful not to hurt him.

I sobbed into his neck and he let me cry it out.

Minutes passed maybe even hours when my tears finally stopped falling from my eyes.

"Are you still hungry?"

"no, but we should still eat something." He replied.

He rubbed my back and pulled away to let me up so I can return to cooking.

He made me talk about what I felt for the past two weeks; what I did when I got the call from Emily. He made me tell him everything I've felt ever since then. Tears fell from my eyes every now and again but we let them fall knowing that it was what I needed.

When I finished, I set the table and we ate.

I chuckled halfway through it.

"what?"

"maybe you should be a psychiatrist."

"you think so? Maybe, but I love what I do right now."

"Well, you are good at what you do." I smiled at him.

"Well, what about you? Are you going back to work when we get back?" he asked.

"I don't know. I want to, but I feel tired of running around catching bad guys when I can't even say if the guy beside me is one of them."

He sighed.

"But Bella, you love what you do. You've wanted to be what you are now since forever."

"I know and I didn't say I was giving up on it. Just that I'm tired."

"So are you going back?"

"yes. I just need rest from it. I love what I do, but I needed to get away."

"alright." He said before smiling mischievously at me. "So, what now? We have one week here."

"Well, for now you need to rest then we'll see."

"Is there anyway you'll let me fool around?" He asked jokingly but I took him seriously.

I stared at him and he stared back.

"I was joking…" he said trying to diffuse the tension that surrounded me.

"2 months Edward. And if the doctor still says no then, we wait until then."

"What Bella? 2 months? Really? But…"

"2 months minimum Edward." I looked down at my food.

"Bella..." he whispered. "I was just joking. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I'm—"

"No Bella, I'm sorry I said anything."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry too. Now let's eat so we can put you to bed."

"Bella…" he whined.

"Yeah, not going to work. Ask me a month from now and maybe then, but until then you will sleep at the time I set and eat what I cook for you. Now hurry up before the food gets cold."

He mumbled something about me being worse than Esme and I chuckled.

He smiled at me and placed his hand on top of mine.

"I love you, bella."

"I love you too, Edward. Now would you like me to give you a bath?" I asked him batting my lashes and biting my lip.

He groaned.

"Bella, you're going to kill me."

"What? I just asked if you wanted me to give you a sponge bath. But it seems you'd like it better if the nurse gave you the bath." I pouted.

"What? I was unconscious most of the time."

"yeah, yeah." I said rolling my eyes at him.

Then he eyed me sheepishly.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Does the offer still stand?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I smell like you father's car and the last time I wiped down was the other night. And I can't really do it on my own."

"Well, who helped you the other night?" he blushed. "Oh my gosh! You really are a momma's boy." I laughed out loud.

"Shut up! She offered and I would rather her than Emmett."

That made me laugh louder the sound reverberating through my ribs. A snort left me and I stopped and looked at Edward before we both bursted out in laughter.

"That felt good." I told him as we calmed down.

"I know." He said and smiled at me. "Well, what about that bath?"

I chuckled.

"Come on then."

**What'd you think?**

**Was it good or was I only boring you?**

**Tell me…**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed on the last chapter and those who visited 'the wolf's cry'**

**Hope you enjoyed…**

**Oh and by the way, I won't be updating for the next four days I will be a little busy so sorry.**

**Just wanted to say happy Victoria day to those who celebrate it, it's on Monday.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW… YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT… =)**


	33. heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight saga but I do admit to playing around with the characters…**

**Sorry I haven't been keeping up with the updates but I was a little busy with school this week and it'll get worse before it gets better…**

**Exam week is so close and I might not update for those 4 days…**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed but I hope more will come my way…**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**CHAPTER 32 – HEART**

4 days later—

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN!" Alice screamed at me as soon as I pulled up in front of my home.

I exited my car and she grabbed me into a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around her. It was as if we hadn't seen each other in years instead of a week and no one blamed us. We were never apart for long. Even when I was at the academy, we always found a way to hang out.

"I'm sorry Al." I whispered into her hair.

Charlie came down the steps to my porch and gave me a hug as Alice helped Edward out of the car and into the wheelchair.

We pulled away and I glared at him.

"Welcome home, Bells." He said smiling at me.

"Dad, what happened to 'your secrets are always safe with me'?" I asked him.

Charlie shrugged.

"He asked; I slipped."

"Dad, I know you. You never just let anything slip." I poked his arm and he laughed as I smiled at him.

"BELLA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" my mom yelled as she tackled me. "you should've told me where you were going." Renee yelled into my ears as I straightened us up.

"Mom, if I told you, you would've told Alice as soon as she pulled on her pout. And as much as I love her, I needed to this on my own." I said as we let go.

She sniffed and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"We missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too."

Then I was lifted up as I realized that Esme, Carlisle and Emmett arrived.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled as he spun me around.

"Em…can't…breathe…." I said as it got harder for me to breath.

"I missed you, Bells." He said as he placed me back down on the ground.

"I missed you too, Em. Where's Rose?"

"She had an appointment to go to and Jasper is in the middle of a case right now so he couldn't get away." Alice said as she tried to calm Edward's hair."

I laughed.

"You know that won't do anything but mess it up more, right?"

"I'll use gel if I have to."

"NO!" both me and Edward yelled at the same time.

"It'll burn his hair."

"There are organic materials we can use—"

"No"

"But Bella—"

"No Al, I like his hair just the way it is." I said as I ran my ringers through them.

Edward smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"That feels nice." He said closing his eyes.

"Get a room." Em said and Edward huffed. Emmett laughed at his expression.

Edward grabbed my ass and smirked at me. I glared down at him.

Dad laughed.

"shouldn't you be threatening him with a shot gun or something?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"He got enough of that from you."

"Wait you two aren't…?" Carlisle trailed off as he looked between me and Edward.

Charlie covered his ears and closed his eyes.

"La. la. La. la. La. I don't hear anything. La. la. la." he said.

I shook my head at him.

"no." I stated simple and I pulled on Charlie hand. " you son's hand just have a mind of its own."

"Just checking. He—"

"Can't do anything physical until the doctor gives his go signal. I know! Bella's repeated that a thousand times in four days." Edward said.

"Well, if you listen then I wouldn't have to say it again." I told him as I successfully pulled my father's arms from his ears.

"I'm not a child. I'm 3 months older than you."

"Well if you were so old, then maybe you should mature enough to be one. cause right now you're acting like a child." I glared at him and Emmett laughed.

"Definitely haven't changed at all." He said just as his phone rang. "no shit." He said as he stared at his phone.

"Language!" Esme and I yelled at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Mom, I know you planned for us to go to lunch but Rose says I need to pick her up. So I'll see you guys later." He said and all but ran towards his jeep.

We stared after him with amazement.

"That's new." Alice said. "He never misses anything when food is involved."

We all shrugged and headed inside to leave my bags before going to lunch.

2 nights later—

Rose and Alice sat at the couch across from me as they talked about Alice's wedding which was happening in 2 months.

_i know right! she's going to plan a fairytale wedding into less than two months…_

anyways, I stared at Rosalie trying to decipher what has changed. She was her usual beautiful self but there was something else. She was more patient and she was glowing.

She looked up at me with cocked eyebrows and a smile. The twinkle in her eyes gave me an idea.

I leaned back into the love seat and crossed my arms.

"Pregnant." I said

"what? Who?" Alice asked looking up at me.

"Rose is."

Alice screamed as Rose nodded her head.

Loud footsteps were heard as the boys came rushing in; Jasper pushing Edward's wheelchair.

"What's going on?"

"Rosalie's pregnant."

"Wow, Congratulations you guys. Well done Emmett." Jazz said as Edward clapped Em's back.

"How far along?"

"6 weeks."

"OMG, when'd you find out?" Al asked.

"2 days ago."

"So that was the appointment and why Emmett ran away from food."

"Wait Em, ran away from food?" Jasper asked.

We nodded.

"Rose texted him and he took off like a bat out of the cage." Edward said as he moved forward.

"When are you due?"

"May 6th"

"Wow."

"I'll push the wedding up."

"you don't have to do that. Bella will be there to help me around if I need it and I'll be 3 ½ pregnant by then. I'll probably just start showing a little by then."

Alice squealed and dialed her dressmaker faster than I can say 'pregnant'. She discussed a few changes with Rose's dress. I shook my head at her and went to wrap my arms around Rose.

"Congratulations sis. Your wish finally came through." I said well aware that Rose always wanted a child of her own. "And finally, you two have been married for what? 5, 6 years now? it's about time you got yourself a baby. Only a dog is missing now."

"don't give him any ideas." Rose said poking my ribs.

"Rose new designs for your dress will be ready tomorrow. Can you get away from work?"

"Yes, of course."

"What about you Bella?"

"Can't. I'm bringing Edward to his first physical therapy in the morning then I have to report at the precinct in the afternoon."

"That's fine, but your fitting is on Saturday."

"Yep that's fine."

Then Alice and Rose talked about designs for the dress as I moved towards Edward and kissed his cheek. He smiled up at me and pecked my lips. I heard a camera click. We pulled away and rolled our eyes at our friends.

"You guys should get a life instead of documenting everything we do." Edward said as he lifted himself off the wheelchair and into the love seat.

He patted the space beside him and I sat down before leaning my head against his shoulder making sure it was the good one. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arm around me.

"Okay, you two stop it before I get diabetes." Em said shaking his head."

"Anyways, you guys are all going with Jazz and I at the food testing right?"

She looked around as we nodded at her. Well, except Emmett who yelled his appreciation.

We rolled our eyes at him and laughed at his antics. My phone beeped and I looked at the time.

"Edward, time for bed. You have a long and early day tomorrow."

"But—"

"3 more weeks Edward and you can do what you want, you promised to do as I say. Besides, your therapy starts at 9:00 in the morning."

"you're still going with me right?"

"yeah, but I have to go back tomorrow after noon so Charlie and Carlisle will be here to watch you. And before you talk them into anything, think of the repercussions. Besides, I already gave them specific instructions on how to handle your ass."

Emmett let out a guffaw but the others remained silent.

"You were right, Eddie. She's worse that mom."

I glared at the two of them and Alice placed a hand on my shoulder as I got up from my seat. I shrugged her off.

"he has 3 broken ribs, a broken collar bone and a broken leg. How'd you wish I would act? Like it was all nothing?" I paused and took a deep breath. "if it was me in his place, what do you think he would've done? What would you have done? I bet you would have all moved into my house just to make sure I was okay. So what you guys are allowed to do that but I'm not?"

I stopped when I saw the pained expression on Edward's face I sighed and moved into the kitchen.

"Bella?" Jasper asked as he followed me in. "Are you okay?"

"No Jazz. I thought I was, but it turns out I'm not."

"I'm not going to pretend I know how you feel Bella, but just remember you're not alone. Were all here for you." He told me as he wrapped me in his arms.

"Thanks Jazz." I said as he pulled me back into the main room.

"Jazz we better get going. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Alright, we'll see you guys."

"Bells, I'm sorry." Emmett said as he gave me a hug.

"It's fine Em."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just over reacting." I smiled at him and he returned it.

"If you're sure. Take care." He said.

Rose gave me a hug and a smile and soon Edward and I were alone in his apartment.

"Come on Edward. You need to sleep."

"alright." He said and let me push him into his bedroom.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30." I said as I kissed his forehead.

I was about to leave when he pulled me back.

"Are you okay?"

"yes , Edward, I'm fine. Just a little tired." I smiled at him.

He stared at me with eyes full of love before he pulled me down with him.

"Bella, do you think it's too soon to ask you to move in with me?" he asked as he played with my hair.

I thought about it for a while before answering.

"I want to Edward. But do you think we're ready for that phase?"

"Bella, I've been ready for years. Why do you think I live so close to you? Well, close enough to not seem stalkerish." He said with a smile.

"Well, if we do move in together, then whose place are we moving in?"

"I don't know. We can always move to yours and have my apartment rented out."

"Or we could have it the other way around."

"Yes, but isn't your house bigger than mine?"

"Yes. But why would we need the space?"

he blushed. And I realized he was thinking of a future with me.

I beamed at him.

"I think, for the time being we should stay here, at your apartment. Then we'll let future decide for us when we get there." I said and he smiled at me before kissing my forehead.

"So you're moving in with me?"

"Yes. But can we wait until after Alice's wedding? I'll be elbow's deep in work anyways to plan a move."

"That fine." He said with a yawn.

"good night, Edward."

"Good night, love." And just like that we were asleep

**LEAVE A REVIEW! IT"S A GOOD INCENTIVE TO THOSE WHO HAVE BUSY LIVES….**


	34. nerves

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, though I admit to playing around with the characters a bit. I also do not own any of the establishments mentioned in the fic**

**Hey guys, sorry took so long. But here it is…**

**Enjoy…**

**CHAPTER 33 – NERVES**

2 months later – Alice's wedding

'_You are cordially invited to the union of…_

_Miss Mary Alice Swan_

_And_

_Lieutenant Jasper Whitlock_

_On the 22 of December 2008 at the Renaissance Hotel_

_1133 Hastings St W, Vancouver, BC V6E 3T3_

_RSVP to:_

_Isabella Marie Swan – 555-9341_

_Or_

_Edward Anthony Massen Cullen – 576-9934'_

_EA_

I watched as Alice sat nervously in front of the mirror as Rosalie worked on her pixie-like hair.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Rosalie said as she held Alice's head, her baby bump slightly visible through her dress.

"I can't help it. What if he got cold feet? What if the boys let him run last night? What if—"

"Alice! Stop! He wouldn't dream of it. He loves you too much. Besides I think Ms. Bella brought her gun with her."

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well, I didn't really have time to leave it at home or at my office since you dragged me out of the precinct the other day."

"Yeah, well you were taking so long."

"I had to finish a report that Jasper was supposed to finish but the two knuckle heads of brothers decided to kidnap him."

"So…, how's living with Edward?" Rose asked.

"Fine, we still have misunderstandings every now and then. Like when he forgets that there is a shoe stand beside the fucking door and just leaves his shoes everywhere where I can trip on them; or when I organize his stuff because it's a compulsion. But yeah, he's okay to live with." I said as I recalled how Alice ORDERED us to move houses before they left for honeymoon. In other words, I was just as stressed as Alice.

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, well, we're both stubborn. We fight over workspace, organization and if he leaves the toilet seat up. Sometimes I feel like I want to beat him up. But I love living with him. He's sweet and tries his best to not disrupt me or fight with me but old habits die hard."

"That's called sexual frustration Bella."

"It is not!"

They both rolled their eyes at me.

"When was the last time you two had sex?" Alice asked and they both looked at me with interest.

"I… we… uhmm…"

"Shit, you haven't had sex yet." Alice yelled and I blushed even harder.

"No we haven't. So what?"

"Fuck, I can't believe you two haven't gone that way yet I mean, I wouldn't be able to kiss Jazz as hard as you two do without jumping his bones."

"Why do you think they're both always grumpy? I mean, grumpier than ever that is; especially since they moved in together." Rose said with a shrug.

"We are not grumpy." I told them with a glare.

They raised their brows at me as if to prove a point.

"Okay. Okay. So what? It's not like we can do anything about it."

"He's fine; he's as strong as ever. Didn't you see him lift that couch of yours when you were moving in with him the other week? Well, before you went ape shit on him."

"He shouldn't be lifting anything until the doctor says okay."

"And didn't you go to the doctor's two weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Well, the doctor said its fine but to take it easy for another month and lifting a fucking couch isn't taking it easy."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to be grumpy."

"Shut up!"

Just then there was a knock.

"Hey, ladies." Renee said as she came into the room. "Bells go and get ready, I'll help your sister." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few."

"Make sure not to mess your hair up." Alice yelled after me as I moved to my bedroom right across the hall from hers.

I picked my phone up when I saw it light up.

**From E to B:**

'_Hey love, missed you last night. Hope you had a good night's sleep since I didn't and it's not just because em's snoring can be heard through the walls. I missed you so much. I can't wait to have you by my side. I love you. –E'_

I smiled and texted him back.

**From B to E:**

'_hey, good morning baby. As a matter of fact, I didn't get much sleep either since Alice kept me up with all her nervousness. __But everything's fine now. I missed you too. And I can't wait. Love you. B'_

I put the dress on and went back to Alice's to find her hyperventilating.

"Alice, Alice, Stop!" I said as I pulled her to me and looked around.

Rose rolled her eyes and Renee was shaking her head.

"Jasper loves you. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your relationship. And you know him, he wouldn't have asked unless he was sure this is what he wanted. Do you trust him?" She nodded at me. "Then what's the matter?"

"None. Thanks Bells." She told me with a smile and she finally stopped hyperventilating.

"Where are my girls?" I heard Charlie's voice from down the hall.

"In here dad." I called.

"Hey, it's time we got to the church, everyone's already there."

I nodded and pulled Alice with me.

"WAIT!" she yelled and ran towards her drawer and handed me and Rose a telescope and walkie talkies.

I shared a glance with rose before shrugging and heading downstairs.

Charlie laughed as we snuck glances at the Cullen's house.

"They're not there. They stayed at the Whitlock's last night. And they are already at the church."

"Yeah, well, you never know. They are as devious as we are." I said.

"Exactly why we are perfect for each other." Alice said as we led the way towards the limo at the foot of the stairs.

Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella? you need to talk to Jasper, he's loosing his mind and Emmett's no help at all." Edward ranted at me.

"Okay, okay. Hang on." I turned to them. "Go ahead I just have to do something?" they nodded and headed for the car as I stepped away. "Put him on the phone."

"Okay, here he is."

"Bella?"

"What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"What if she runs away? Or have second thoughts."

"Do you love my sister?"

"Yes."

"Well then. Now pull yourself together or I will chop you up and feed you to the dogs. Got it?"

"Yes. And thanks for yelling at me Bella. Em's no help at all and Edward doesn't know what he's doing."

"kay, bye."

"bye."

I jumped into the car and sat beside Rose.

"What's their problem?"

"Em's being an ass. Edward's mind isn't working. And Jasper's being irrational." I whispered to her as Alice and Charlie shared a few words of love.

"Well, let's get you hitched. And when my time comes, I'm eloping."

"NO!" they screamed at me.

"what? I'm not going through all this again."

**So what'd you think?**

**Leave a review…**

**=)**


	35. the dove

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, though I admit to playing around with the characters a bit. I also do not own any of the establishments mentioned in the fic.**

**Hey, hope you enjoy…**

**I'll try to update as much as I can for the next 2 or 3 weeks because the exams are in two weeks so I'll be busy for a while but I will do my best to update as much as I can.**

**CHAPTER 34 – THE DOVE**

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Mary Alice Swan and Jasper Whitlock. If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence before the minister started to say the definition of the wedding.

"Do you, Jasper Whitlock, take this woman to be your wedded wife? "

**"**I do."

**"** Will you, Mary Alice Swan, take this man to be your wedded husband?"

"I do."

Then the reading came. Then finally the vows.

"We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love – which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance - will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are tenderer, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility.

Please now read the vows you have written for each other."

I stood a few steps behind Alice as I listened to them say their vows glancing at Edward who stood across from me every now and then.

"I, Jasper Whitlock, take you, Mary Alice Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.  
I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard,  
when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

Renee sniffled and Charlie rubbed her back. Rose smiled from beside me.

Esme had tears in her eyes; Carlisle has his arms around her. Emmett had a big smile on his face and Edward was staring at me with a smile. I blushed and turned back to what Alice was saying.

"I, Mary Alice Swan, take you, Jasper Whitlock, to be my husband. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live."

"May I have the rings?" Edward handed them to the minister. "By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss each other!"

they kissed and we clapped.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

Both Emmett and I hooted much to the amusement of the guests. Alice laughed and gave me a hug, both of us now had tears in our eyes.

"I'm married." She whispered.

"Yeah, you are. But you're still my sister." I whispered back before letting go.

I smiled at Jasper before giving him a hug. Then they walked down the aisle.

Edward took my hand in his and kissed my cheek trying not to take Alice and Jasper's spotlight but upon the sight of us together. The minister said…

"I guess you two are next." He said and we just smiled at him.

Neither of us spoke as we followed Emmett and Rose down the aisle.

"We'll meet you at the reception." Rose called as Edward pulled me towards his car.

"alright." I called back and waved.

Edward opened my door for me and soon we were on our way to the hotel. He squeezed my hand a few times and I smiled at him.

"Finally."

"I know, It was a long day." I replied. "And they are finally married."

Edward nodded and we fell into comfortable silence.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

"Congratulations Al." Edward told my sister as we stood beside them our hands linked together.

Rose and Em, stood to my right. we were standing in a circle.

"Thanks Edward. How was it?"

"Good. But when my time comes, I'm eloping." He said and I blushed. The boys looked at me amused.

Rose and Alice laughed.

"That was exactly what Bella said."

I huffed.

"Dad almost lost it." Alice added.

"Whatever." I said and led them inside as they laughed at my expense.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

The reception breezed by and soon Alice and I were in a tight embrace as we stood just at the lobby of the hotel.

"I'll miss you Bella."

"I'll miss you too, Alice. This would be the first time we aren't together for three weeks straight."

"Yeah. I know. I'll call as much as I can."

"No Alice, Enjoy your honeymoon. I'll still be here when you come back."

"okay, you two, stop before my hormones take over." Rose said wiping her tears away.

I wiped my eyes too as Alice did the same.

"I'll miss you too Rose."

"I know but it's your honeymoon and you have to go." Rose said.

I pulled Jasper for a hug.

"Take care of her, alright?"

"Of course Bella. I will, forever. And don't think I don't know you have your gun with you."

"That's thanks to your wife."

We both laughed and let go.

Soon we were waving after them as we watched them drive away.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. I leaned into him and closed my eyes.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too, love."

"I know, it's been a long 2 days since we last had a decent time together."

He sighed into my neck.

"You ready to go home?"

_Home. _The thought made me smile.

"Yes, Edward. Take me home." I whispered.

He let me go but took my hand in his as we walked towards Rose, Em, Carlisle, Esme, Renee, and Charlie.

They smiled at us.

"You two are next." Renee said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah mom. Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night." I said and gave them each a hug.

"We're going home." Edward said.

"To do what? It's not like sex is on the agenda." Emmett boomed.

Both Edward and I flushed into a bright unflattering red colour. Charlie was purple at the thought of me having sex with anyone. Renee and Esme's mouth were open and Rose and Carlisle were trying their best not to laugh.

"What the fuck? Rose?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything." She defended.

"You didn't have to. It was obvious what with the thick tension that's always around the two of you. And you two became grumpier when you moved in together. And, you kiss like there is no tomorrow."

I have to give him credit. He was very observant.

I glared at him.

"shut up, Emmett." I said and he started to speak.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, if you want anymore kids other than this one coming, I would listen to her." Edward said as we both glared at him.

"See, What did I tell you? Grumpy!"

"OKAY! Let's get home, it's late anyways and I'm guessing you're all tired." Carlisle said.

Edward and I huffed.

"Whatever…"

"See you guys later…"

"later. Em, watch…"

"Your back."

"Awe, how cute are they finish each others sentences."

"What the…

"fuck…"

"ever…"

"LANGUAGE!" Esme yelled.

"Sorry." We mumbled.

"Alright, Bella, call us when you get home." Charlie said finally returning to his normal color.

"Sure dad."

I said a few more goodbyes before punching Emmett in the gut to which he toppled over much to the amusement of everyone.

"Bella…"

I shrugged and walked towards Edward.

"Let's go." I said with a smile.

He laughed and kissed my forehead before pulling me towards his car.

I don't know how long we sat in the car before sleep took me.

**So, what do you think?**

**Was it good? Did you love it? I want to know how much…**

**Thanks to all the reviews you left and comments and suggestions are always welcome…**

**-Lots-a-luv**

**-MARIE =)**


	36. Getting there

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the places and establishment in this fic**

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading…**

**Sorry, it's been too long. I had a very busy week and it will lead on until the 20****th**** of this month for the final exams. Then I'm free all week long except weekends and meetings then on the 29****th**** I am graduating. **

**Sounds fun? More like stressful… :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter… oh and thanks those who reviewed on the last chapter…**

**CHAPTER 35 – GETTING THERE**

"Bella? Baby? Wake up…" a voice whispered accompanied by a slight shade on my arm. "Bella, if you don't get up, I will carry you upstairs." He said and I immediately opened my eyes and sat up bumping my head against his.

"OW!" we both said.

"Fuck, you've got a hard head." He said.

"Speak for yourself." I mumbled still half asleep.

He chuckled and rubbed my forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"yeah."

"Well, come on then before you faint." He said and helped me off the car and into the elevator.

Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist and I leaned into him for support. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

The elevator ride was silent and that was due to the fact that I was still half asleep.

"Let's get you to bed." Edward whispered as he led me to the bedroom.

"No, I'm awake now."

"You sure? You look like you are about to pass out."

"Yeah. I'm sure." I said as I kicked my shoes off.

"Want me to run the bath?"

"Please?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead before heading towards the bathroom while humming to himself obviously pleased about something.

What?

I have no idea and I didn't really want to think right now since I feel very tired.

I yawned and let my dress drop to the floor and sleepily walking towards the bathroom.

I heard him groan as I entered the room.

"What?" I asked him rubbing my eyes.

"N-nothing." He said.

I looked at him only to find his eyes a little lower than my face.

I looked down to look at whatever it was only to find myself clad in only a black lace thong and nothing else.

I looked up at him to see his eyes have darkened considerably and he was pitching a tent. He licked his lips and I found myself getting aroused under his gaze.

I shrugged trying to keep my calm before grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapping myself with it.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." I said and sat behind him of the ledge of the tub and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Yeah, and it catches me off guard every time." He sighed before pulling me up and setting me on his lap. I jumped up. "Its okay Bella, I'm fine. I promise."

He offered me his hand and I took it hesitantly and let him pull my down to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you so much." he said.

"I love you too."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"yeah, just tired form all the wedding things Alice made me do and then the move here. Thank goodness it's a weekend tomorrow."

"I know. Time went by so fast. And with Alice being a whirlwind and Rosalie being a pregzilla, and you running around like your ass is on fire," he said and I slapped his arm and smiled. He chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is that everything turned out beautifully. Alice and Jasper are now finally married. Rose and Em are having their first child after years of trying. Oh, and I got the most beautiful girl to tell me she loves me everyday and to move in with me. Isn't it awesome?"

"yeah it is." I said smiling up at him. "And I would like to meet this beautiful girl that finally caught the eyes of the infamous Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"She's wonderful." He smiled at me. "I love you Bella. Today more than yesterday and tomorrow a thousand times more." He told me.

"I love you too Edward; More than anything else in this world. And I will love you until the end of time; Maybe even then."

He pecked me on the lips before standing up.

"Get in the tub. I'll be right back." He whispered before pulling away.

I watched him walk away before dropping the towel on the floor and kicking my panties off.

I sighed in content as the hot water did its magic.

"Red wine? Or, white?" I heard Edward ask from somewhere in the bedroom.

"Red please."

He came back in and handed me a glass before sitting on the ledge of the tub.

He gasped as something caught his eye.

"Bella, please tell me you are wearing something under there?"

"okay." I paused. "I am wearing something under here." I told him with a smirk.

"Bella…" he groaned. "You really are trying to kill me." he said as he started to strip.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm joining you. Now move forward so I can squish in."

I moved forward a bit as he climbed in clad in his green boxers. This wasn't the first time I've seen him in this state since he slept almost naked every night but I still couldn't help but stare at his body.

"Like what you see?" he asked smugly and I licked my lips as he stood behind me my face inches away from his crotch.

I looked up at him under my lashes and rubbed up his leg before scratching slowly downwards.

"Very much so." I said and smirked when I saw his cock twitch from underneath his boxers.

His breathing coming in gasps. Finally he was able to sit behind me before pulling me towards him.

I sighed and leaned into his chest but the insistent poking on my lower back had me drenched. And I'm not talking about the water in the tub.

"Something feels nice." I said.

"I can think of a few more ways it can feel better." He said seductively before licking the inside of my earlobe.

I moaned at the sensation and started to rub against him.

"fuck." He said his grip on my waist tightening.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and straddled him before crashing my lips to his.

He responded with as much enthusiasm.

We both moaned as my bare sex got in contact with his boxer clad arousal.

He licked my bottom lips asking for permission which I granted deepening the kiss even further.

I ground down onto him and he gasped before stopping me.

"We have to stop for a second before I loose all control."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" I asked as I nibbled on his earlobe.

"Not necessarily. But Bella, I want this to be special and not just some reaction to what Emmett said."

Up until he reminded me about it I completely had no memory of it.

I stopped and pushed away to look at him.

"Did you really think I was doing this just to get over about it? I didn't even remember it until you told me." I said a little pissed.

"No of course not. I didn't think that. I just want us to slow down a bit."

I was silent as I stared at the water.

"You don't want me." I stated.

"What? Bella, where that fuck did you get that? Of course I want you. More than anything I've ever wanted. You don't know how much I want to do this. I want you."

I started to get up off the tub but he pulled me back down before grabbing my hand and pressing it to his cock.

I gasped as I felt his hardness.

"Tell me, does that feel like I don't want you? Goodness! I've wanted to take you so much that I've reverted to a 15 year old with all the whacking off. I bet you even noticed the long showers I take. Or even the multiple showers a day. I want you Bella. Fuck! Even when I was fucking every other girl in the city, I've always imagined it was you. I want to share every thing with you Bella. You don't have any idea how much I want you that I want to scream it at the rooftops that I was the one you chose. I want you so much."

I kept my eyes away form his, as my insecurities came back.

"Why would you want me Edward when you could have anyone you want? How do I know you aren't just toying with me?"

He pushed my chin up so I would look at him. I averted my eyes.

"Look at me." he said and I sighed before turning to him. "You are the only one I want. You could be dressed in rags and I'd still choose you. I love you. I want you. Forever. Do you believe me?"

I stared at him and my tears fell form my eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"About what?"

"I'm being a bitch."

"no you're not. You just over think too much. But that's one of the reasons I love you." He said and pulled me towards his chest.

I don't know how long we sat there unmoving when I started to shiver.

"Let's get you to bed, baby. We have a long drive up to your parents tomorrow." He said reminding me that we're spending the Christmas with our parents.

We left the tub shivering as we toweled off before I pulled a shirt over my head and put on some pajama bottoms.

He smiled at me, understanding that I need to hide for a while before pulling me into bed with him before wrapping his arms around me.

"Good night, Bella. I love you." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Edward. I love you too. So much." and with that I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**So what'd you think? Was it horrible? Was I too evil?**

**Let me know. **

**And since I'm a little busy again this next week, I might not update as much if I don't get a lot of reviews on this.**

**Thanks…**

**Oh and while I'm at it, I want to know what you think of the new story I'm writing. This is the summary.**

**Summary: "Because your ass knocked me up! That's why!"…Best friends, housemates, evil girlfriends, nosey siblings. One night led one thing to another. Would the friendship that lasted for 23 years survive through the madness or would they fall apart?**

**It's a bit humorous and dramatic. If you want a preview tell me and I'll send it out. I'll start posting it after I finish 'before the sleeping stars' which is soon. **

**So let me know… LEAVE A REVIEW…**


	37. Stage play

**Disclaimer: I down own the twilight saga or any of the places and establishment in this fic**

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading…**

**Hey guys, sorry took so long but my right hand is in a cast and I can't type so well so I'm sorry if I make any errors on this.**

**CHAPTER 36 – STAGE PLAY**

6 months later—

RIIING…

RIIING…

RIIING…

I picked my phone up from the table and answered it as I packed my things into my bag.

"Swan here."

"Bella, we got a 4-1-1." Jazz answered.

"Jazz I'm off. And so are you."

"I know, Bells. It's important though the chief called."

"Why can't he just cross to my office and come talk to me."

"That's because he's at the crime scene. Now hurry up."

"Fine. Where?"

I wrote down the address he gave me and I picked my gun up.

"It's a warehouse right?"

"Yep."

"Alright, I'll be right there. I just got to call Edward first. We were supposed to go to dinner."

"Alright. Later."

"Later."

I sighed and walked out of my office making sure my gun and badge were with me before running towards my car.

I sighed in annoyance and called Edward.

"Hey, love. You on your way home?"

"Hey, baby. Well, that's why I called. I was on my way but something turned up, they need me at the scene for a while. I'm sorry; I know we were supposed to go out.'

"Its fine Bells, I understand. We can go some other time. Call me if something comes up, alright?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go catch the bad guys of the city." He said a smile apparent on his voice

I chuckled.

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Later. Bye."

"Bye."

We hang up and I sighed before driving away towards the scene.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

"Jasper, what the heck is so special about this case? And where's the chief?"

"He went back to the office. The cadaver's in the back. Look for yourself." He said. "Just follow the yellow tape." He said and turned back to the cop who I think was the first responder.

I sighed and pulled my gloves on and walked into the warehouse. The place was dimly lit but I can still find my way around without tripping on something. Or my own two feet.

I walked forward looking around for signs of anything when I heard movement. I unholstered my gun and pointed my flashlight towards the sound.

I took my radio.

"Jasper, there's movement in one of the rooms about 100 yards away from the entrance."

"Copy that, we're on our way."

Then there was silence as I waited for them to get there.

A few minutes passed and they still weren't there. I debated going back out front to get see what was taking so long but I heard another movement.

I huffed and decided to check it out by myself.

I raised my gun up and moved forward silently and as stealthily as I could.

I opened the door and stumbled back when I saw what was beyond it.

It wasn't a room. It was a meadow. An array of candles were scattered around the meadow, flowers were dotting around it.

As I focused my eyes I found Edward standing in the middle of the meadow with a smile on his face. The sunset hitting him just at the right angle and it made him look like more of a Greek god; he had a lily in his hand.

"Took you long enough."

"Edward? What in god's name are you doing at a crime scene?"

he moved towards me and gave me the flower.

"Come on."

"Am I dead? Oh shit! I knew I should have waited for the others to come. Shit! Edwards going to kill himself."

"Bella! you are not dead! There is no crime scene." Yeah right Edward. If you really are Edward. But the cop car out front beg to differ."

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Bella, follow me, I'll explain. And can you remove the gloves and put the gun away it's scaring me a bit."

I raised my brows at him and did as he said.

"So… explain. What is going on and can you hurry up. I've got a dead body in the back."

"There is no body. If you go back there all you'll find are trees. The warehouse isn't even a real warehouse."

"Okay…"

He sat down on the grass and sighed. I sat beside him and stared at him.

"Remember 2 months ago? When I went on a business trip? I dropped by grandma Liz and she was so excited to see me." he said and I was shocked because he didn't tell me that. "well, she asked about you and I guess I kind of lit up and all while I told her about you. We talked for hours and well, when it was time to leave she gave me something to give to you. She said I was ready."

He paused.

"Ready for what?" he took a deep breath.

"I dropped by Charlie's office before I came back and told him about it. and as we talked I knew grandma was right. And I know you're shocked that I went to Charlie but that's because I needed his opinion on it. and he was happy about it. but then there was another problem. I didn't know how to do it without making you suspicious." He said and glanced at me with a small smile. "I talked to the others and Alice suggested that we do a stage play." he chuckled.

"I knew if I took you out, you'll figure out what I was up to and that made me stress out. Jasper suggested we stage a crime scene and you were sure not to question it. So here we are, he called you and told you where we were and said there was a dead body out back, but I will be the one waiting for you."

"What's this about Edward? What were you ready for?" he reached into his pocket and took out a small square box.

He took a shaky breath and stood us up. He kissed my knuckles and knelt on one knee.

I gasped.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Bella, I have loved you since I've laid my eyes on you and I've loved you more everyday that passed by. I'm not perfect but I promise to be what you deserve. Nothing in this world is ever going to make my love for you disappear. Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me?"

I tackled him to the ground and planted kisses all over his face; tears were freely falling from my eyes.

"yes, Edward, I'll marry you."

"thank you so much. you've made me the happiest man alive." He said before pulling me to his lips.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

**So… How was it?**

**I don't think it was that good and if you want me to change it I can do that within a a few days so let me know.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW… **


	38. stand

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga or anything publicly owned in this fic.**

**I'm very sorry I've been MIA for the past week. I've been feeling a little unwell but I'm fine now and a little excited for my grad on Wednesday. **

**Thank you guys for the reviews you've left on the last chapter, I really appreciate it.**

**Hope you enjoy this one…**

**CHAPTER 37 – STAND**

"_Bella, I have loved you since I've laid my eyes on you and I've loved you more everyday that passed by. I'm not perfect but I promise to be what you deserve. Nothing in this world is ever going to make my love for you disappear. Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me?"_

_I tackled him to the ground and planted kisses all over his face; tears were freely falling from my eyes._

"_Yes, Edward, I'll marry you."_

"_Thank you so much. You've made me the happiest man alive." He said before pulling me to his lips._

"_I love you so much."_

"_I love you too, baby."_

I leaned down to kiss him. And he returned it with as much passion. I licked his lower lip asking for permission and he sucked my tongue into his mouth.

I moaned as his hands started to wonder all over my body until they reached my ass. He squeezed and I pushed into him. His hands massaged my ass and I'll be damned if it didn't turn me on.

I pulled away and he moved to licking – yes, licking my neck and jaw.

"I want you." I whispered.

"I want you too, love."

"Take me home, Edward." I said and nibbled his earlobe. "I want to show you how much I want you."

He gasped and I felt him harden as I ground myself to him.

He didn't speak just pushed us both up and carried my caveman style around the warehouse and towards my car.

He placed me down carefully and I looked around to find jasper and the other cop gone.

"Told you we faked it. And you totally believed it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper sounded so serious." I mumbled. "I guess I'm loosing my touch." I frowned.

"No you're not love, you just trust jasper a lot to not think any of it. if anyone else had called you, you would have called someone else to check. But you didn't because you knew you were safe, and I'm sure even if it was Emmett who called you, you would have still come around to see."

"I guess you're right." I said with a sigh. "And nice play by the way, I didn't know what was going on until you knelt down."

He smiled and gave me a quick peck.

"Let's go, I'm looking forward to whatever it was you wanted to show me." he said huskily with a smirk.

"oh, you'll enjoy it as much as I will, trust me." I whispered and licked his lobe.

He gasped.

"well, we better move then."

He opened my door for me and moved to the driver's side of my car.

"it's good thing I asked jasper to drive me here. Otherwise, we'll have to leave one of them here."

I smirked at him as he started driving my car.

"What?" he asked after a glance.

"Who told you that you could drive my car?" I asked and he shrugged and smirked and I felt the wetness in between my thighs. I needed to turn this boat around before he makes me come just by smirking at me. "Well, Mr. Cullen, I hope you like being punished then."

I reached across the gear shift and ran my hand up his thigh moving it closer to where he wants it the most.

"Bella," he growled. "We are a half hour away from the condo. I don't think I'll make it there if you don't stop."

"I think, that's my point, Edward." I purred and cupped his cock before moving my hand up and down.

He groaned and fought to keep his eyes open and watched the road as we entered to Main Street just as the red light hit.

"FUCK!" he said as pushed harder.

"What, Edward? Is something the matter?"

"No nothing at all." He forced out.

The light tuned green and he sped up. He cursed as we hit traffic and I couldn't blame him. I too, was becoming frustrated. I got out of the car and moved to the driver's side.

"Get out, I'll drive we'll get there faster." I said and he didn't argue knowing I probably know a faster route.

He smirked as he got in the car.

"Now look who's impatient."

"Oh Edward, you have no idea what I'm going to do to you." I said and turned on the next exit using the alleys. It was a longer route but we'll get to the condo without hitting any traffic.

All my focus was on the road that I didn't feel his hand until it was so close to my cooch.

"Edward, if you want us to get there faster I suggest you move your hand away from my pussy." I said with a moan.

"Fuck Bella." he growled. "Don't say stuff like that when I'm so close to busting my nut. And I really want to be inside you when that happens."

I squeezed my thighs together and drove faster.

Soon I pulled up beside his car and we all but run into the elevator.

He pushed me into the wall and attacked my lips. We groaned at the sensation neither giving up and pushed together as if we weren't close enough. His hand traced the sides of my breast and just before he cupped them the elevator dinged and stopped at the lobby. He groaned and moved behind pulling me to him.

I leaned back and smirked when I felt his erection just above my ass.

Jessica entered the elevator with Mike and Edward growled before tightening his arms around me.

"Hey, Bella and Edward. How are you guys?" Jessica asked.

"We're fine. What about you guys?" I asked pleasantly.

"We're good, just came from the doctor's."

"Are you two okay?"

"Oh yes, more than that. We're pregnant." Jess said lighting up as Mike smiled at her.

Turns out, Mike stopped his ways after he got out of the hospital. Edward thinks he's still doing it but I try to be biased.

"That's great! How far along are you?"

"5 weeks. What about you too? Planning on having one anytime soon?"

I smiled pleasantly just in time as the elevator doors opened.

"We haven't really talked about it." I said as Edward pulled me towards our home.

"Oh okay, see you around." She got in just before the doors slammed closed.

"Edward, that was rude." I chastised.

"yeah well, staring at another girl's boobs while your girlfriend is pregnant is rude." I gasped as he palmed my boobs.

"he wasn't—"

"oh, but he was."

I moaned as he ripped my shirt open and started to lick my boobs.

"are you done, talking about them so I can make you mine in all ways possible?"

"yes." I hissed as he bit my nipple though my red lace bra. "Edward… Bedroom… NOW!"

"your wish is my command." He said and lifted me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and attacked his neck as he carried me to the room.

**NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I know I'm so evil and I feel bad for leaving it this way but…**

**Okay, Okay… you caught me I'm don't feel bad that much but I didn't want to cram their love making in this chapter just to get it over with so I'll write it on the next.**

**So… what are your thoughts? Was it good? Bad?**

**Thanks for being patient this past few days… really appreciate it…**

**-lots-a-luv **

**=)**


	39. The stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga or anything publicly owned in this fic.**

**Hope you enjoy… only a few more chapters and I'm done with this. I'll be finishing 'The Wolf's Cry' and starting my other story. I hope I can update a little faster now that I don't have much to do.**

**CHAPTER 38 – THE STARS**

_I wrapped my legs around his waist and attacked his neck as he carried me to the room._

He pushed the door open and walked in with me still in his arms, while devouring my neck. His knee hit the bed and he pushed us both down so we were lying with him on top of me. I pulled his face back to mine and kissed his lips.

"Bella…" he whispered when we pulled away.

My hands went to unbutton his shirt but I lost patience half way through. I gripped the shirt and tore it open.

"Oops." I said with a smirk.

I looked up at him and he was shaking his head and a smirk was on his lips.

"Impatient? Are we?"

I shrugged and pushed us up so we were kneeling in front of each other. I pushed the shirt of him as I trailed kisses on his neck and shoulders.

He reached down to my slacks and unbuttoned them.

"Lay back." He said and I did just that.

I whimpered when he pulled away and he gave me a smile before pulling my pants off of me. I gasped.

"this seems a little unfair, don't you think?" I asked as I sat up.

He smirked.

"I guess so. What are you going to do about it?"

It was my turn to smirk I pushed him to his feet and sat in front of him. I looked up at him as I licked my lips and his eyes darkened considerably.

I slowly unbuckled his belt and unzip his pants I pushed them down and he stepped out of them. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra before slowly pulling them off me.

He kneeled in front of me and took one of my breasts in his mouth. I moaned and pushed my hands into his hair keeping him there. His hand went to my other one and he massages it thumbing my nipple as he sucked on the other one.

A few minutes later, he changed places. I gasped and moaned as he sucked and pulled my nipple a little harder. My panties were already drenched from all the foreplay. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

I pushed him off of me and he hissed at me; as if I took his favourite toy from him.

"I want you now Edward."

He leaned forward and pushed us into the bed.

"I want you too, Bella. But I want this to be slow."

I groaned but nodded my head before smirking.

"Slow, huh?"

I rolled us over so I was on top of him.

"Scoot up, Cullen." He did all the while staring curiously at me.

I crawled towards him and kissed him his hands travelling all over my body. I ground myself down on him and he bucked.

"fuck!"

I pulled away and planted open mouthed kisses all over his jaw, neck and shoulders. I pulled back and stared at him and while keeping his gaze, I leaned back down towards his chest and licked his nipple.

He gasped. I bit him and he arched of the bed.

"Fuck!" he yelled and I smirked paying the same attention to his other one before continuing my trek down.

I licked his 6-pack and his muscles clenched. I kept my eyes on him as I ghosted my fingers above his waistband. With one last lick, I pulled his boxers off of him, his cock erect.

Although this wasn't the first time I've seen him in all his glory, what with all the playing around with him( unfortunately, since I've been busy with Rose and all her pregnant hormone and my job, playing around was the only thing we've done so far.), my breath still caught in my throat as I realize how big he is down there.

"see something you like?" he asked with a smirk.

I looked up at him seductively.

"What do you think?"

I asked and trailed kisses along his thighs moving closer to where he wanted it the most but never making it there. I trailed my fingers up and touched his balls, he bucked up and I pushed him back down.

I looked up at him and he stared back at me his eyes full of hunger. I shuddered to think about what he could do to me.

I sucked his balls into my mouth and he moaned. I pulled back and massaged them while I licked my lips ready to dive in.

"Bella, you don't— FUCK!" he yelled as I took him into my mouth bobbing my head up and down and taking half of him while sucking furiously.

His hands gripped the sheets and I pulled them towards my head telling him to take control.

I went down dipper and his hand tightened around my hair.

He moaned.

"Fuck Bella. Do you like that? Sucking my cock? Do you like sucking my cock while I pulled on your hair?"

I moaned and he stated to control my bobbing.

"Fuck, yes… right there… keep doing that baby…" he said stringing a few curses along. "Don't stop baby... Just keep doing that."

I reached up and massaged his balls.

He moaned and I felt him twitch, my jaw was getting numb and I needed him to cum. I pulled away and pumped him with my hand before licking the head of his dick.

"Fuck… Bella, so close…" he said and I took him back into my mouth relaxing my throat muscles, thanking my non-existent gag reflex, taking him in all the way.

"SHIT...! FUCK…!" he yelled his grip tightening and I was getting wetter by the second if that were even possible. "Don't stop. Fuck…. Don't stop."

I reached up and tickled the space in between his balls and asshole before ghosting my fingers around it.

He moaned.

"Bella, I'm… FUCK… BELLAAA!" he yelled and I pulled a little backwards sucking him and taking all of his juices and swallowing.

He went slack as I finished cleaning him up his cock still twitching. He pulled me up and attacked my lips which was a turn on since I knew he can taste himself on my.

His hands travelled down to my breast and squeezed them. Hard.

I gasped and moaned at the feeling of pain and pleasure. He rolled us over so he was on top of me.

"you are amazing you know that?" he said but before I could answer he sucked my breast into his mouth and I moaned.

"Fuck, don't stop."

He switched places and massaged my other nipple. Pulling and sucking them harder as I moaned for him.

He pecked both my nipples before moving down to my panty covered pussy. He pulled back a little and ran his finger down my crotch.

"you're so wet. Is this for me baby?"

"Yes."

"yes what?"

I looked down at him.

"My pussy is wet for you, Edward." His eyes darkened, he reached up and ripped my panties off of me, thanking a higher power that I had shaved my cooch this morning(what? I had nothing better to do and Edward already left for work when I woke up.) not entirely bare cause that's just weird. I didn't want to look like a child.

"beautiful." He whispered.

He stared up at me and held my gaze before leaning down and taking a long lick of my pussy.

"Fuck!" I yelled and moaned.

"you taste so good baby. I want more. I'll always do." He said his breath fanning over my heated crotch and I knew he did it on purpose.

"Edward, my pussy is waiting. Either take care of her or I'll do it myself." I said and reached into my drawer to take my trusty vibe.

But before I could reach the drawer, Edward was on top of me.

He pinned my wrist above me with one hand and growled.

"You are never to pleasure yourself without my permission."

"But Edward what if you're away?" I asked loving this side of him.

"Then you'll just have to wait for me to come home, won't you?"

I moaned as I felt his already hardened cock tease my opening.

"As much as I would love to just plunge into you and fuck you like there is no tomorrow, I have some unfinished business."

He said and moved back down to my cooch.

"Who owns your pussy Bella?" he asked as he circled my clit with his fingers, teasing me.

I groaned.

"Mine." I said defiantly with a smirk.

He pushed a finger into me and I gasped.

"What was that?"

"I said my Pussy is mine."

"We'll see about that." He said with a smirk and dove in.

He sucked my clit into his mouth and added another finger and fucked me with them fast and hard.

I bucked my hips and moaned loudly. He stopped.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

"you were saying?"

I tried to defy him but my desire for him over powered everything else.

"Who owns you pussy?"

"You. You own my pussy."

"Thought so." He said a smirk apparent in his voice.

He went back to fucking me with his fingers.

"what's the most orgasm you've had during sex?"

"Four."

"Ahh. With who?"

I groaned as he curled his fingers inside of me hitting my g-spot in the process.

"Do… you really want to talk about that right now?"

He hummed.

"you right, I'd rather beat the number." He said and fucked me harder.

I arched of the bed and he pushed me down his thumb went to massage my clit.

"FUCK… EDWARD!" I yelled as the knot in my stomach released.

Before I could even recover, he sucked my clit into his mouth and bit down.

I yelled as another orgasm hit me but he didn't stop, he licked and sucked and nipped and bit my clit all the while fucking me with his finger. He added a third finger and pushed in hard. I came for the third time in less than 20 minutes.

He pulled back a little and I thought he was done.

I was wrong.

As soon as I could catch my breath, he leaned forward and pushed his tongue inside of me.

I was moaning like a whore as I gripped his hair.

"Edward…" I said and he slowed down a bit knowing I was probably still sensitive.

A few minutes later, he prodded the opening of my asshole with his finger. I tensed.

"Relax, baby." He said and I did just that.

He continued fucking me with his tongue and I felt him push his fingers into me.

A knot formed inside my stomach and he pulled his hand away.

I groaned before gasping when I felt something wet prod my ass.

He pushed his fingers in in one motion and I released the knot with a yell and convulsed with the strength of my orgasm.

"FUCK! EDWARD!" he kept his finger inside of me as he licked me clean.

I felt like a vegetable. I was sweaty and the room smelled of sex.

He kissed his way over me and I pulled him in for a kiss.

I moaned as I tasted myself on him as I remembered how it got there.

We made out like teenagers as my body relaxed.

He pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I told him with a smile shifted a bit. I felt his cock nudge my opening and we both moaned.

He started to pull away but I pulled him back.

"I want you." I said.

"We don't have to. I mean I can understand if you're tired." He said with a smug smile.

I rolled my eyes at him before looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Edward…"

"hmm?" he asked still trapped in my gaze.

"I want your cock inside my pussy."

"Fuck!" he growled.

"you sure?"

"yeah. Now make love to me."

He pulled back a bit and kissed me. He lined himself with my opening and pushed in ever so slowly.

"Fuck, you're tight." He whispered.

All I could do was moan at the pleasure he sent all over my body.

He stopped when he was all the way in.

"you ready?"

"yes." I hissed and he started trusting his cock inside me.

"Fuck, yeah…. So good… so tight…"

"Faster, Edward." He did a bit and I groaned. "Edward…"

He smirked.

"What baby?"

"Please move faster." I said kissing his chest.

He went faster.

"Like that?"

"yes." I moaned. "Don't stop."

"Fuck…" he said when I clenched around his cock.

He drove in faster and harder.

I rolled us over and straddled him taking him in deeper than before. We moaned and he gripped my hips as I bounced up and down his cock.

"Fuck… baby… don't stop… shit that feels good." He said.

I threw my head back as he reached up to massage my breasts.

"Fuck yeah!"

"touch yourself baby." He said and I pinched my clit.

He roared and sat up pulling out of me.

"On your hands and knees." He said and as soon as I was down he plunged into me thrusting even harder and faster then before.

"Fuck, Edward. So close… don't stop…"

He pulled my hair back just like the reins on a horse and pumped harder.

"Do you like that? Huh? Do you like me taking control?"

"Yes, Edward, fuck my pussy."

He pulled me to him by my hair until my back was to his chests and I was sat on his lap. He moved us towards the headboard.

"you might want to hang on." He said and I did.

He pushed my back forward and put me back on my knees as he gripped my hips.

He pulled back. And If I though the way he thrust into me a little while ago was hard, I was wrong.

He pumped me even harder and leaned forward to whisper to my ears.

"Fuck baby. So close."

I hummed in response.

"Are you close baby?"

All I could do was nod.

He pulled back and rolled me over before plunging back into me.

My mouth opened into and O as his finger found my clit.

"Cum for me baby."

That was all it took for me to release for the fifth time this evening. He continued to thrust into me erratically as I clenched around him. Four more thrusts later, he released inside me triggering another orgasm to hit me.

"EDWARD!"

"BELLAAA!

We both yelled each others names before collapsing with him on top of me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

We both whimpered when he pulled out of me.

He lie beside me and pulled me to him.

I yawned and he chuckled.

"go to sleep. You're tired."

"I wonder why? Aren't you tired?"

He just shrugged and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, My fiancé."

"Goodnight, my future husband." I whispered and with that I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

**So what'd you think? I'm a little nervous about this chapter cause this is my first lemon. Let me know what you think…**

**I really want to know…**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and reader from last chapter. And thanks to all those who put the story on alert or favourite.**

**BTW, to all those reading the wolf's cry, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I am a little out of it right now and I will soon update it, I'll try to do it tomorrow or Monday.**

**Hope you enjoyed…**


	40. not how i imagined

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga or anything publicly owned in this fic.**

**Hi guys!**

**I know. I know. What took me so long… well… I was waiting for more reviews to come and I was a little out of it for a while but not to worry I will finish this story as soon as I can which is in a few weeks since it only have a few chapters left.**

**I don't even know why I write this things it's not like anyone reads them but whatever.**

**CHAPTER 39 – NOT HOW I IMAGINED**

I woke to light kisses along my back. I sighed and shifted.

"Good morning, Love." Edward whispered as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"Morning"

"are you hungry?"

I hummed in response.

"very."

"well we better get up then."

"I don't want to." I said and buried my head under my pillow.

"well, would you rather Alice came in here to wake you up?"

"Lock the doors."

"Too late." He murmured. "I tried darling but she kept calling up."

"Fucking bitch." I said and he chuckled.

"but you love her. now get up so we can tell everyone the news, my darling fiancé."

I groaned and wrapped my arms around him.

"can we do it later?" I asked planting kisses on his chest and that was when I noticed he was already showered and dressed.

I frowned.

"As much as I would like to go back to bed with you, our whole family is outside and I doubt you'll want them to hear your screams." He smirked.

I snorted.

"yeah, cause I was the only one screaming."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed as I was startled from the knock.

"BELLA, GET YOUR ASS UP! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF DOING A QUICKY! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Alice yelled from the other side of the door.

"WE WANT DETAILS. AND WHY DID YOU NOT CALL US LAST NIGHT?" Rose added.

"YOU WANT ME TO GET OUT THERE RIGHT NOW? FINE!" I screamed back and walked to the door buck naked.

"Bella—" Edward called but I ignored him and pulled open the door to see Alice and Rose standing right outside the door.

"WHAT?" I yelled as their mouths fell open.

Rose sneered at me.

"Couldn't you have at least dressed?"

"you were the one who told me to fucking get out!"

"not fucking naked you bitch!"

I glared at them.

_This was not how I envisioned our morning after._

Edward came forward and wrapped me in a sheet.

"Bella, let's get you in some clothes." He whispered as he rubbed up and down my arm trying to calm me down but I was too fucking mad to listen.

I mean I understand they were family but did they have to barge in here? NO! I would have called them as soon as I could.

"NO! they wanted me to come out? Fine. Let's get this done."

I wrapped the sheets around me and walked towards the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Bella—" Alice called back staring at me incredulously.

I glared at her and continued walking.

"GOOD MORNING! DO YOU GUYS NOT KNOW WHAT THE MEANING OF PATIENCE IS?" I yelled.

Dad did as spit take as soon as he saw me. He stared at me as he started to turn purple. But for once I only cared for myself.

Esme and mom stared at me like I had two heads while Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Charlie started to cower from my glare.

"Bella, we taught you better than that!" Renee scolded.

"yeah, and you also taught me to fucking show people some respect. But you guys barging into our home unannounced is disrespectful. I don't know where you got the idea that you can always just barge in here. Didn't you think that maybe we wanted some time to ourselves. You know we would have called you guys as soon as we had time. But NOOO!, you just had no patience to wait. What if I said no? how do you think this would make us feel?"

"Bella—"

"NO! IT'S MY TURN TO TALK! you couldn't just wait could you? You just had to ruin everything for me." I huffed. "yes we are getting married. Yes I said yes. No we do not have a date yet. AND ALICE, MOM, ROSE, AND ESME… I do not want to be disrespectful but this is MY WEDDING NOT YOURS."

I turned away from them kissed Edward's cheek.

"I'm taking a shower." I said and walked back into the bathroom.

I showered and changed into my work clothes. I sighed and grabbed my pack and keys before heading out only to find all of them still in the living room.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"Work." I said and gave Edward a kiss. "I'll see you later." I said after sighing.

I walked towards the door.

"uhmmm… Bella?"

"What?" I asked blankly without turning back.

"I called your boss and told him you couldn't come today." Alice said and I closed my eyes. "you see we made reservations—"

"Well, you guys can go. But I am going to WORK!"

"Bella, please?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me.

I sighed and leaned into him.

"I'm sorry Edward, but no thanks. I'll see you when I get home."

"Where are you going? I already told your captain you weren't coming in."

I huffed and glared at Alice.

"Alice… just stop." Rose whispered rubbing her huge belly. "she's already pissed enough."

I let out a guffaw and they all stared at me.

"PISSED? I'm not PISSED. I'M FUCKING FURIOUS! i…" I groaned and headed towards the door. "I'm leaving before I say something I'll regret." I said looking at Edward and fingering the ring he gave me. His looked pained and I softened a little but not enough to thaw me throughout. "I'll be back later, Edward. And everybody else better not be here." I called as I shut the door with a slam.

Jessica who was standing near the elevator jumped before looking at me.

She stared at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a whisper.

I gave a short nod and threw my pack towards the door but kept my keys, wallet and phone in my pocket.

She glanced at my door and sighed.

"do you want to go for a coffee?"

I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks but no thanks Jess. I have to go see someone."

We rode the elevator in silence and when the doors opened I walked off the elevator and climbed into my car. I took my phone out and dialed.

"_hello…"_

"Meet me at the English bay in 15 minutes."

"_Should I bring anything?"_

"Just you." I said and hang up.

I sighed and drove away faster than I dared. If there was anyone who can help me get over my issues it was this person. I needed to vent and this was the only way.

15 minutes later—

"you know if you keep meeting me like this, Edward might get jealous." Angela said as she sat down beside on one of the logs.

I sighed.

"What happened?"

I gave her a small smile before showing her my ring.

"I'm engaged."

"Oh my gosh that is wonderful!" she said as she looked over my ring before she looked up at me and frowned. "but something is bothering you. What is it?"

I sighed.

"we finally did it last night. And it was great. i just…" I paused and she nodded at me to continue. "I just didn't imagine the morning after to be like this. I imagined that we would stay in bed the majority of the morning screaming each other's names." We smiled at this.

"but…?"

"But, of course, just like every other fantasy, it didn't happen that way. When I woke up, Edward was kissing down my back and asked me if I wanted breakfast. I thought it was going to be a good day. Well, until Alice and Rose decided Edward was taking so long in waking me up. They fucking knocked so loud they almost broke the door down and told me to hurry up. So I got up buck naked and opened the door. You would have loved their faces when they saw me naked." I said and she chuckled.

"I would have loved to see that. And I can't believe you had the guts to open the door while you were naked."

"Well, if you can't believe that then this will shock you. Edward draped sheet over me telling me that maybe I should put some clothes on but I didn't. I wrapped the sheet around me and walked to the living room where everyone was waiting. And when I say everyone, I do mean everyone single one of our family members."

She laughed.

"And, Renee had the guts to tell me that they taught me better that that. I glared but apparently only the boys are scared of me."

"So what did you do?"

"I screamed at them and told them that they didn't have patience and that I would have told them. They didn't need to barge in. I even said that I may give back the ring to Edward."

"YOU DID WHAT?" she yelled and a passerby turned to look at us.

"Shh."

"sorry. Now why in the heck would you give the ring back? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"no! I didn't say I was giving it back! But I was thinking about it. I don't want to deal with all of this. You know me. The only pressure I can take is from work. But with Edward, I feel like one wrong move from me and we'll break. I love him and I know he loves me too but I feel like I might go insane. With us being engaged I feel like the spotlight doubled. And I just broke."

She sighed.

"Bella, you're going to be fine."

"how do you know that?" then a thought crossed my mind. "What if he leaves me? What if he throws me out after what I just did. Oh god… I don't think I can take it." I said she pulled me into a hug.

"he won't bella, he loves you. Remember when you two burned that cabin in prince george's? he didn't give up on you then so why would he now? He might not have known it then but it was there. It always has been. From the first time you introduced me to him. Even when we went out for a few days. He only loves you. And a small break down isn't going to change that." She sighed. "but I do think you should talk to him about this."

"I know. Thanks angela."

Just as we pulled away my phone rang and it was Alice. I ignored it.

"you need to talk to her too."

"later, I'm still mad at her for ruining my morning after." I smiled. A genuine one. And Angela chuckled.

My phone rang again this time it was Edward. And this time I answered.

"I am very sorry for running out on you Edward."

"I know baby. But right now you need to come here. Rose is in Labor."

"What? What hospital?" I asked as I grabbed Angela's hand.

"VGH, we just got here alice called you but…."

"I didn't answer. We're on our way."

"Wait… we?"

I smirked.

"yes. We. We'll see you as soon as we can. Love you." I said and hung up.

"what's going on?"

"Rose is in labor. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure. Let's go."

"do you have your car?"

"Bella, I live a block away from here." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"Right, sorry. Do you need to let Ben know?"

"yeah, he's with our baby but I'll just call him. They went out for a walk just before I left to meet you here."

She pulled her phone out as we fast walked to my car.

We climbed in and drove to the hospital but not without getting stuck in traffic.

"fucking bullshit!" I yelled as we hit the traffic. Angela howled In laughter and I glared at her.

"and you were talking about patience." She said in between laughs.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever."

**So what did you think? Did it suck? Don't like it? I want to know.**

**Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

*****important*** : to those reading 'The Wolf's Cry' I am very sorry for not updating but I have my reasons. One being that I did not get any reviews on the last chapter and am a little discouraged about that. I need to know whether you want me to continue writing it or not cause right now I feel like I suck. Thus the reaction on this chapter….**

**If you don't like this chapter then I'm sorry but my mood actually mirrors what I write.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT…**


	41. good gracious

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga or anything publicly owned in this fic.**

**Hey guys, sorry took so long… I was a little busy at home this past week.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. **

**CHAPTER 40 – GOOD GRACIOUS**

"Edward!" I called as soon as I caught sight of him from across the hallway.

"Bella!"

"where is she? Is she okay? Crap is this because I yelled at them? Fuck! This is my entire fault!"

"Shh, Bella, calm down." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"CALM DOWN! If I didn't get mad this morning then we wouldn't be here."

"Actually Bella, her due date is tomorrow."

"so?"

"it's not your fault." He whispered.

"fine." I huffed and he chuckled.

"Angela, it's so nice to see you again. How is Ben and your baby?" Edward asked as they hugged.

"they are good. And you look good, as always. So… I heard you just got engaged. Tell me about it." She said as she stood by my side.

"oh, I'm engage to a wonderful girl and I love her so."

"do I know her?"

"yes actually, oh she's a little insecure so when you see her can you tell her that I love her so?"

"sure thing."

I rolled my eyes at them as they talked about me as if I wasn't there.

"where are the others?"

"Room 203." I walked towards the door and opened it.

"then why are you waiting out here?"

He hesitated as we went in.

"Alice told me to wait." He whispered looking down.

I huffed.

"cause you couldn't have texted me what the room number was, right?" I turned to see my family staring at me. "Sorry, Rose, but I'm still mad about everything," I paused and looked at Alice. "do you think I am incapable of locating a fucking room?"

"no! I just thought you'd want him to wait."

"That's just it Alice. You _thought_! You always do. But guess what, I may be your twin but you don't always know what I want."

"Bella! What is wrong with you? I haven't seen you like this, ever!" mom said.

"oh, I don't know mom, probably because you showed up at my and Edward's house without so much of a warning, for what reason? To fucking plan a wedding. My, OUR wedding." I said motioning towards Edward. "didn't you think that maybe we wanted a little time to soak it in before jumping into that? I was planning on calling you later today and telling you and letting you guys plan it," the women smiled but I wasn't done. "BUT, now that I'm pissed at you guys, I am hiring a wedding planner to help me and you will like whatever I choose. EVEN IF, I plan on just driving down to Vegas."

"But—"

"I'm sorry Alice. But it's time you learned that not everything is about you. You had your wedding and you planned it. I let you put me in a ridiculous blue dress, which I didn't like by the way, and 4 fucking inches of a heel. I'm lucky I'm still alive after that day. This is my wedding and I want it to be what I think is wonderful not what _you_ think is. I know I'm being selfish, but I think after 27 years of giving into you, I deserve it." I said.

Everyone was silent until Emmett came and crushed me into a bear hug.

"Bella, that was awesome. I always knew you had a back bone."

"of course she does!" jasper said earning a glare from Alice. "she's a detective, for crying out loud."

"I knew there was a lion underneath all the innocent façade." Angela said.

Edward came and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." He whispered and I leaned into him.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I know this must be hard combined with you being in labor but I—"

"I get it, Bella." She said as she huffed out before grimacing in pain.

A nurse came in and checked her.

"gosh, you are 10 cm dilated, I need everyone out except the Mr. Cullen." Us women and jasper started to walk out but Edward, Emmett and Carlisle stayed with smirks. "just mr. Cullen, please we do not have time." She said as she paged the doctor.

"well, I am Mr. Cullen." All three said at the same time.

"CUT THAT SHIT OUT! NOW GET OUT OF THE ROOM EXCEPT FOR EMMETT!" Rose yelled.

And with that we were out of the room while laughing.

Alice ignored me but both mom and Esme came and talked to me while dad, Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper, went to get some coffee.

"Congratulations dear!" Esme said as she sat beside Angela who was sitting on my side. Renee sat across from me.

"thank you, Esme. And I'm sorry if you think I over reacted. To both of you." I said.

"it's quit alright dear. We understand. And we are sorry for barging in like that."

I sighed and nodded at them just as the guys were heading back towards us. Alice who sat across from Angela, refused to even look at me. I sighed. I felt bad for getting mad at her but I wasn't regretting it. I didn't want us fighting though, she's still my twin no matter how much we annoy each other.

"hey." Edward said as he sat down beside me.

"hey."

"I got you some coffee."

"thanks." I said with a small smile.

"are you feeling okay?" he said as he handed angela another coffee.

"yeah, fine."

He stared at me, not believing me one bit.

"do you want to walk a bit?"

"depends, are you going with me?"

He smiled.

"I'll go wherever as long as I'm with you." He said and kissed my forehead.

I heard someone clear their throats and I turned to see dad standing in front of me.

"well, congratulations, little girl. I'm happy for you. That's all I wanted to say since I didn't get a chance to say anything ever since 5:00 this morning when your mom woke me up." He said sheepishly.

I grimaced.

"5:00?"

Mom kicked my dad's shin as if in warning and dad glared at her.

"she has the right to know that you dragged me out of bed just to come here. I told you. In fact, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and I told you ladies to wait for their call. But NO! you just had to ruin my baby girls day." He said.

"Dad, don't get mad at mom. she was just excited. You know how she and Alice is."

He sighed and pulled me in for a hug.

"I know. And I'm sorry if we ruined your day. But you trudging in to confront everyone in just a bed sheet is not really good for me." He said with a grimace,

I blushed.

"sorry dad."

Carlisle chuckled.

"Congratulations Bella. Now you are officially part of our family."

"thank you, Carlisle."

Jasper nodded at me with a smile.

"I'm happy for you, Bells. And I know I speak for Emmett, too."

"thanks Jazz."

I glanced at Alice but she still wasn't looking at me.

I sighed and turned away.

I won't break. I can't. she needs to know that I was serious about the planner.

"I'm going for a walk. Text me if Rose wants me to come back." I said. "Ange, do you need a ride?"

She smiled at me but shook her head.

"I called Ben. He's on his way; he left our baby with mom. I know how much you hate traffic." She said and smirked at me.

"alright, I'll see you soon."

"you better." She said.

Edward stood from his seat and started to follow me.

"you can stay if you want."

He shook his head.

"we'll come back later." He said before taking my hand in his and walking us out of the hospital.

We were silent as we got into my car.

"where's your car?"

"I rode with Mom and dad." He said and I nodded. "so where to?"

"I'm hungry." I said and drove out of the hospital's parking.

"well, what do you want to eat?"

"hmmm. What do you want to eat?"

"you."

I blushed as I felt my panties get wet.

"Edward." I groaned. "as much as I would want you to eat me and me to eat you, I am seriously hungry. I hadn't had breakfast or lunch and it's 2:30pm."

He chuckled.

"well, I can go for Japanese."

"Japanese it is." I said and drove to my favourite one.

20 minutes later-

"2 gomaae, 2 kabutcha,1 Beef yaki udon, 2 chicken teriyaki,2 shrimp tempura,2 ika-karage, 2 chicken karage, 2 unagi roll, 1 tuna sashimi, 1 shrimp nigiri, and 2 salmon fried rice."

"okay, what would you like to drink?"

I looked at Edward and he shrugged.

"tea is fine but can we get a glass of coke too? Oh never mind the tea for me, can you get me a beer instead? I don't care which just the unflavored one."

"sure that's fine, anything else?"

"nope, that's it. Thanks."

"uhmmhm." The waitress said as she took the menus from us.

"you sure we can finish all that? And a beer? Really?" Edward asked.

I shrugged.

"I'm hungry. and ,I don't know, just, I feel like I need to get drunk."

"we can do that when we get home tonight. For now just don't run their freezer, okay?" he asked concern in his eyes.

I smiled at him.

"okay."

The waitress brought our drinks, and as I promised, I didn't guzzle the thing down.

"so… you want to talk about what happened this morning?"

"only if you want me to burst out crying." I replied before sighing. "Edward, can we just forget about it for now, we can talk when we get home. Right now, I just want to eat and not listen to myself talk and realize I was wrong cause right now it feels right."

"okay." He nodded in understanding before he smirked at me. "so, I didn't know you were seeing Angela behind my back."

"HAH! I wish." I played along. "too bad she's not into that."

"Really?"

"yeah, I guess I'm stuck with you."

"you guessed right. Now tell me. Do you really want to drive down to Vegas?" he asked.

"do you want to just drive down to Vegas."

"it's up to you."

I frowned at that.

"Edward, do you want this or not?" his eyes widened.

"of course I do."

"then why does it seem like you don't care?"

He sighed and shifted his seat closer to mine.

"Bella, I love you and I want you to be happy. If driving down to vegas is what it is, then we'll leave as soon as you want. But don't ever think that I would love you less, that I wouldn't want you because of it cause as I said a million times before, nothing in this world is ever going to make me fall out of love for you."

"but, Edward, this isn't just my wedding. It's ours, I want your input."

"okay, I'll cooperate with you as long as I get a kiss." I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"so first, we need a date."

"how about a month after my birthday. It'll be summer then and there are a few places we can go for our honeymoon."

"like?"

"nice try, but I'm keeping that to myself."

I huffed.

"fine. Okay, so I can't get off work until the 26th of July since I need to complete my year." I thought. "how about the 29th?"

"yeah that's fine. So, we got two months to plan a wedding."

"goodness!"

"We need Alice." He whispered.

I sighed.

"no Edward."

"Bella—"

"you know that if I give her this, she won't listen to our opinions."

"but maybe—"

"After that speech? Yeah, that's going to convince me. Edward, i know Alice. And no matter how devious and conniving I am, she is 10 times more than I am."

He sighed and our food was brought to our table.

"so how do you plan on going about this?"

I smirked.

"Did I ever tell you that Jessica worked as a wedding planner?"

He groaned and shook his head no.

"Well… now you know."

**Tell me what you think…**

**Sorry I took so long, I was busy planning a birthday party and it took most of last week. I'm hoping I get more free time so I can update but don't worry, we're almost there. Just a couple more chapters.**


	42. sisters

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga. Nor do I own anything publicly owned mentioned in this fic.**

**More drama…**

**Hope you like it.**

**CHAPTER 41 – SISTERS**

2 weeks later—

"did you talk to Alice?" Rose asked as we sat on one of couches.

I sighed and looked over at Emmett and Edward who were watching over Emalie.

_Before you ask… Yes! They named their baby Emalie Anne Hale Cullen._

"no, I haven't yet." I said with a sigh.

Rose called me back to the hospital the day she gave birth to Emalie. She said sorry before bursting up crying and blaming her hormones. We laughed as I told her I was sorry for screaming and making her stress but she just threw a pillow at me for even apologizing at her. She hugged me and we went back to normal.

Alice though, was gone when I got to the hospital and we haven't spoken since. I saw Jasper at work and though he supported me throughout, he was growing frustrated and barely talked to me.

Emmett has gone a little quiet since then too. Though he still made fun of every one at times.

Edward? well, Edward has been ignoring me for a week. He was there, but it was as if he was a shadow on the wall. I had an inkling it was because we fought over me not talking to Alice.

"Bella, she's your twin."

"I know. That's why I know her limitations. I did this not just for me, but for her too. She needs to learn not everything is about her. If I called her, if I talked to her, If I give in, then she'll find a way into manipulating me into letting her plan my wedding. and that's not what I want." She opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her. "don't tell me otherwise. I know her in and out; she will do it and you know it."

"why not just let her?" she huffed and I narrowed my eyes.

"if I do then she wouldn't learn anything. And then I'll be forced to wear a dress I neither picked nor love. I'll be forced to hold a bouquet of flowers I don't like. The whole wedding would be _her_ dreams not mine. And that is not what I want. She had her time and I let her force me into a fucking overpriced ugly dress, in my opinion. This is my time and I want it to be what i want not what would look beautiful to everyone who's not Edward or me. And I will consider suggestions, and Edward can veto anything as long as I'm sure he's not just agreeing with anyone cause he was threatened."

"but—" before she could finish my phone rang.

"i'm sorry I have to take this." I said as I looked at the screen. "hey Jess."

"_Bella, how are you?"_

"well… as good as I can be considering what's been happening." I said.

"_I'm sorry."_

"it's alright Jess. Why'd you call?"

"_oh sorry if I disturbed but I knocked on your door and no one was home, I know it's a Sunday but we only have two months to plan your wedding."_

"ok so what is it?"

"_I need you to come by my office tomorrow, any time. And can you bring Edward too?"_

"hang on I'll ask him." I said and turned to Edward who turned to look at me. "are you busy tomorrow?" he shrugged and turned away. "well are you free around 5?" he gave a short nod and I huffed.

"we'll meet you around 5."

"_okay, that would be fine. I'll be waiting just tell the receptionist that you have an appointment. Oh and I also need the list of bridesmaid and maid of honour, oh and grooms men and best men if they are already available but I need it within this week so we can move to gown hunting."_

"okay, I'll try to do that."

"_bring any ideas you have on how you want your wedding and I'll share some of my ideas too if you want."_

"yep that's fine. We'll see you then."

"_see you."_ And we hang up.

"were meeting Jessica tomorrow at her office. Do you want me to just meet you there?" I asked Edward and he shrugged again. I glared at him.

"what is wrong with you two?" Em asked.

"Nothing." Edward said and I narrowed my eyes at the ground before getting up from my seat.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?"

"work."

"it's a Sunday." Emmett said. "you don't work Sundays anymore."

"I want to finish my report so I don't have to do it tomorrow." I said as I pulled my jacket on. "you can take the car home Edward. I'll take a cab."

I sniffed forcing my tears back and walked out of their home.

I heard the door shut behind me as I crossed the street.

"Bella…" Edward called as I heard his footsteps behind me.

I walked a little faster but since his legs were longer he caught up and grabbed me to him.

"Are you okay?"

"What, Edward? you didn't seem interested in talking to me for almost a week now. You ignored me. You treated me as if I was nothing."

"how do you think Alice feels right now?" he snapped back at me and I glared at him.

"how do you think _I _feel? She's my twin and we've never had a fight that made us not want to talk to each other. I know it's my fault but for years, she got what she wanted. I gave way so she can be happy. I never wanted to get a bunk bed so I can room with her when we were 8 cause she talked my ears off. I never wanted to have a big party when we graduated Elementary. I never wanted to go to the freshmen dance or the prom. I didn't want a party when I graduated in high school or when I turned 18. I didn't want to make a big deal of me completing my training at the academy. I didn't want to go clubbing when I passed the exam. I didn't like the dresses she made me wear at every occasion I went to. I never like to shop. And I wouldn't want this wedding to be what she thinks I want and not what I want. Can't she, can't you give me that?" I asked him as tears fell freely down my cheeks.

"Bella, I know that. But you need to talk to her."

"if I do, she'll win. You know that once I give in to this she will force me to let her do the wedding and you know I'll give it to her. But that is not what I want Edward."

"Well what if I want her to do the wedding? she's good at this Bella."

I glared at him before shaking my head.

"Edward, I… I'll meet you at Jessica's office tomorrow at 5. If you don't want to do this anymore, then just… just don't show up." I said and turned away from him but he grabbed my hand.

He growled.

"how can you even think that I wouldn't want to follow through with this? I asked you didn't i? I wouldn't change my mind just because you refuse to be a grown up!"

"Me? What about her?"

Before he can answer me Emmett came towards us.

"will you two stop?" he said and grabbed my hand and motioning for Edward to follow him

He pushed us both into the backseat of my car and got into the driver's side.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I'm driving you two home. Rose, Emalie, Jasper, and Alice will be there. We need to finish this before it destroys you two."

"Em—"

"I know, Bells. You're stubborn. And Alice is devious. You know what you want all you have to do is keep that in mind. If you don't want Alice to plan your wedding then, continue working with Jessica. But don't expect her to be on your side on this."

"of course. Edward isn't even siding with me on my choice."

"Because you're choosing wrong." Edward stated.

"oh so you want me to just let Alice do whatever she wants. For her to plan her dream wedding for me instead of making mine come true? Great Edward. Why don't you just fucking marry her then?" I snapped.

He sighed.

"Bella—" he said a softly and started to reach for me but I stopped him.

"Don't Edward. I don't need it right now. I can't. if I let you then my resolve will break and that's not what I want."

He looked pained.

"Bella, all I want is for you to talk to your sister. It pains me to see you look so sad. I want you to be happy."

"I know, Edward. but it's time I used my back bone against her." I said and pushed my door open as soon as Emmett pulled up.

Jasper and Alice were already there so I wiped my tears away. Jasper offered me a smile but I couldn't return it. I didn't look at Alice.

I chose to ignore everyone and head to the elevator.

I heard Emmett sigh as he followed me with the others. When we got to our floor I headed for the kitchen and took a bottle of water with me.

"I need the bathroom. I'll be right back."

I washed my face and drank the bottle down before taking a deep breath and looking at my reflection.

I looked tired and old. As if I've been through worst events. I sighed and tried to make myself more presentable.

Knock. Knock.

"yeah?"

"Are you okay in there?" I heard Edward ask.

"yeah." I said and pulled the door open.

He offered me a smile and offered me his hand. He looked so small. As if he wasn't sure I'd want to take his hand.

_You did this._

I sighed and took his hand. He squeezed and led me back to the living room.

Everyone was silent as they watched us seat in the love seat.

I let Edward's hand go and moved a little further away from him. He hesitated for a bit but let it go.

"so… Are you okay?" Rose asked. "if you don't mind Emalie is in your bedroom sleeping."

"That's fine. And I'm fine, I guess."

"oh cut the crap and let's get to it." Emmett said and we all turned to stare at him. "What? I don't like seeing everyone like this. It's not just Alice and Bella's relationship that's at stake here. it's everyone else's too. Edward and Bella don't even talk anymore and if they do they're screaming at each other. Over what? Well just because Bella got a back bone."

"Em—"

"NO! listen. Edward, 2 weeks ago you agreed that Bella did the right thing. You were proud that she stood up against Alice, Rose and our moms. Now? You're ignoring her because of it!"

"it's not just Edward's fault!" Rose said. "If Bella had only talked to Alice then we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Why should I talk to her? I just told everyone what I want and she started ignoring me. For what? Because I don't want her to plan MY wedding."

"well, if you haven't been so selfish then maybe I'll talk to you wouldn't i?"

"me?" I yelled and laughed humourlessly. "me? Me? The selfish one? Really? For all our lives I gave in to everything you wanted. Didn't you even think that maybe I wanted things for myself too? Maybe it was my mistake for not fighting you but this? Calling me selfish is very unfair of you."

"I just want what's best for you!" she yelled.

"Best for me? Really? Did you think I didn't have a mind of my own? I know what I want and what I need! I don't need you to show them or tell me what they are!"

"you—"

"ENOUGH!" Jasper yelled and we stopped but glared at each other. "this is why we're here. you two need to stop fighting. And Alice, as much as I love you, I agree with Bella. This is her wedding not yours, she knows what she wants she's a big girl. I'm surprised it took her this long to burst. I've seen glimpses of this Bella when we are at work. She's a big girl."

"jasper—"

"no al, you need to know you're at fault." He said "and Bella, you shouldn't have ignored her."

"me? She stopped talking to me when I told her she couldn't plan my wedding."

"I know that. But you could have at least tried."

"I did. Call the phone company. I called her a hundred times until I figured out that she wasn't going to talk to me any time soon. Don't tell me I didn't try cause I did!" I huffed. "you know what? I'm tired of defending myself on this. In fact I'm tired of all of this!"

"So what do you want to happen?" Rose asked.

I turned to Edward and he stared back at me, pleading. I sighed.

"You know what? Fine! I'll give in. plan the fucking wedding but don't expect me to like it."

"Bella—"

"that's what you wanted wasn't it? You can have it! Why don't you wear the fucking bridal gown too? Just to make it complete. Since you insist on what you fucking want why don't you fucking just marry Edward?" I snapped at her; her eyes filling with tears but I stood my ground.

"Bella, I only want what's best for you."

"So planning my wedding for me, making me wear a fucking dress I don't like at all and inviting the whole city to my wedding is what's best for me?"

"That wasn't what I planned." She said but she had a glint in her eyes.

"yeah, because I don't know how you work right?" I asked her sarcastically.

"you don't trust me."

"I do! I just don't want you up my ass all the time." Emmett laughed as I said this.

"I am not up your ass all the time!" she said and I cocked my brow at her. "okay maybe a little."

"A little?" we all asked at the same time.

"Fine! Jeez, I'm sorry okay! i can't help it!" she said before she walked towards me. "I'm sorry bella, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I knew you were right to do what you did but I didn't want to admit to myself that maybe you were tired of being my best friend and my sister"

I sighed.

"Alice, I'll never grow tired of being your sister. Just tone down the excitement and give me a little credit on doing what I want. I'm a big girl."

"I know, I just didn't want us to grow up." She said with a genuine smile. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Alice." She moved towards me and we hugged.

"Problem evaded." Emmett declared. "now what about Bella and Edward's relationship? We all good there?"

I sighed but didn't answer.

"we're fine, em. But we do need to talk."

"you're right now talk!"

"alone." Edward said looking around pointedly.

"nope this is an intervention, little bro. we need to know how you two are going to play it out."

I sighed and turned to Edward after offering a smile to Alice who returned it.

"I'm sorry Edward. I know I shouldn't have been mad at you. You just wanted me to be happy."

He pulled me to him with a sigh.

"I know. And I'm sorry too, for ignoring you all week and treating you as if you didn't matter. Because to me, Bella, you are all that matters."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said and he kissed my lips.

"are you sure you two are fine?"

"yes."

"So on to the wedding…" Alice said. "When? "

"July the 29th that's' 1 month and ½ from now!" she said. "Bella, I know you're not going to let me plan it and that Jessica is planning it but I want to help. I can book the place you want and things like that but I promise not to counter your decisions."

I sighed.

"Alright. But if you go nuts I'm going to lock you up in the basement."

"okay!"

"oh, Edward, jess said we need the names of the grooms men, bridesmaid and all that stuff."

"who's your maid of honour?" he asked and I frowned.

"Rose, Al?"

"it's fine Bella, we know how much she helped you." Alice said.

"thanks."

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"Angela."

"okay,. Alice?"

"it's fine Edward, I understand you not talking to rose about this. And Ben and I will be fine."

"Thanks, I'm sorry Emmett. It's not that I don't trust you—"

"it's fine man, but you're going to miss all my great ideas."

"if that concerns going to a strip club for his bachelor's party then I'm not sure even jasper is a perfect best man." I grumbled and they laughed. "what?"

"I have an idea and I know you'll agree." Alice said. "why don't we make it like a group party and go clubbing and we can go to a strip club too. this way, no one's going to mess up."

"I actually like the idea." I said sharing a look with rose and Alice.

Emmett groaned.

"no offence ladies, you know I love you but, you are sucking the fun out of everything."

**Well, what did you think?**

**Let me know. Almost there.**

**Sorry I took so long, I've been planning my birthday for a few weeks now. I'll try to update faster next week.**

**Bye for now… :)**


	43. yes or no?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything publicly owned that is mentioned throughout this fic.**

**CHAPTER 42 – YES OR NO?**

Love is an everlasting flame…

You are cordially invited to the union of…

Isabella Marie Swan

And

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

1 ½ months later—

"MOM!"

"What?" she asked as she slipped into my room.

"Mom, the hair dresser is late and we can't afford to be late today." She rolled her eyes at me.

"your sister is 3 minutes late darling, she's on her way and so are the others. Angela just pulled up and Emily is at the church with Jessica."

"Well, tell them to hurry up or we aren't going to be ready in time."

"gosh, you really are Alice's twin. Except your OCD is worse than hers."

"Shut up, angela." I said with a glare.

"don't mind her. She's just grumpy since she hadn't seen Edward since yesterday." Renee told her as she rolled her eyes at me.

"I am not grumpy!"

"yeah, tell that to someone who believes it." Angela said shaking her head.

"Fuck you."

"no thanks, I know it might be a great experience but I'm not in to that sort of thing." She said and renee shook her head at us before leaving us alone.

"shut up angela."

"Alright, calm down. Now, what can we do while we are waiting for the hair dresser."

"She better hurry her ass up or I am going to hang her by her toes." I gritted.

"Alright! Sit down before you hurt yourself. Now do you want a glass?" she asked me moving towards the whiskey on the table.

"only if you want me to pass out."

"you know you won't." she told me as she drank.

I rolled my eyes at her and sat down staring at my phone which was across the room.

"Maybe, I should—"

"nope, not going to happen." She said taking my phone and slipping it into her pockets.

"but what if something goes wrong?"

"like what?"

"like… like… they forgot the wedding was today?"

"yeah… that's going to happen. Edward won't forget. I bet jess is with them finalizing stuff at the church. And I just talked to alice, they are a half hour away."

"Speaking of… where in the hell are they? They should've been here 10 minutes ago."

"We're here… sorry we had to make a pit stop. Emalie still does not understand how to wait and just let it all out inside my fucking car." Alice said as they came into my room.

"She's a baby!" rose argued.

"yeah, and that gives her the right to poop anywhere?"

"yeah…" we told her.

"Whatever." She said flicking her hair away from her eyes. "now let's get started. You already told me you want something simple and I showed you a few pictures and we agreed on them. Unless of course you changed your mind."

"no al, let's do this. You're already late enough."

"I AM NOT THAT LATE." She said. "and it wasn't my fault."

"yeah well, you better get used to it cause in 9 months, you'll have one of your own." I said with a smile and sat down on the chair in front of the vanity.

She smiled back and gave me a hug.

"Congratulations, Bella. I'm happy for you. And I can't wait until you get pregnant." I chocked and she rubbed my back.

"you did talk about kids right?" Rose asked and Angela stared at me.

I blushed from all the attention.

"Can we just hurry up, I'm getting married in 2 ½ hours and my hair is still fucking everywhere."

"Alright, Alright. Let's get to it." Alice said and she started working on me.

1 hour and 45 minutes later—

"well…?"

"I love it Alice. Thanks." I said as I stared at my reflection.

My hair was up in a half pony tail a few strands straying around my face and was a little wavier than my usual.

She reached up and placed a rhinestone in with a few sapphire beads.

"Something blue." She said with a smile.

Renee knocked before she came in. tears fell from her eyes as she gazed at me.

"oh, my little girl you look beautiful." She said as she hugged me careful not to ruin anything.

"thanks mom." I said and I heard Charlie clear his throat from the door way.

The ladies left muttering something about checking on some things.

"We have something for you." He said as he came and gave me a hug.

He reached into his pockets and came out with a square velvet box.

"your grandfather left this for you. We gave Alice the other pair on her wedding and this are for you." He said handing them to me.

I took them from his and opened it. My eyes filled with tears as I stared down at the heart shaped diamond necklace with matching earrings inside the box. they were my grandmother's before she died. Granddad always told me he was keeping them safe until he knew we were ready for them. I thought we lost them when the flood destroyed their old house.

"he told me, before he died to give them to you for your wedding. he said that by them he would be gone when it happens and that this will be as if he was here with us right now."

"thanks dad, mom." I said as I fingered them.

Alice came back in and came towards me.

"Something old." She whispered. "May i?" she said and I handed them to her so she can put them on me.

"well, we'll wait for you outside." Dad said as he guided my mom out."

Rose and Angela came in with a fuzzy Emalie.

"We ready to go?"

"not yet." Rose said as she threw something at me. I caught it in reflex and blushed as I realized what it was. "Something borrowed."

Alice took it from me and lifted my dress.

"do I have to?"

"yes, Bells, you do." I groaned and allowed her to pull it on me.

"Well, are we ready now?"

"yep, the bouquets are down stairs so and we got a half hour to get to the church so we better get moving."

The ladies helped me down the stairs into the main room before checking to see if the guys from across the street had already left.

When they were satisfied that Edward was nowhere the vicinity they walked me out into the limo parked in front of my parents' house.

"Well, are you ready?" dad asked.

"As I'll ever be. Except that I have the urge to either faint or throw up."

"Well, don't do either." He replied and helped us all into the limo. "well, little girl, let's get you married."

We got to the church sooner than I had expected.

Mom, Rose, and Alice gave me a hug before getting out of the limo to the church.

Angela stepped out as dad and I got ready.

"how do you feel?"

"I'm fine dad, just a little jumpy."

"always are when you're about to get married." Dad replied. "he loves you, you know. So much more than you think."

"I know dad. And I love him too."

"I can see that. Everyone does. I know you're having problems a few weeks ago and maybe deep inside you don't feel like it's fixed but Bella, you have to keep in your mind how much love you both have for each other."

"I am dad."

"then why does it look like you want to run." I stared at him in shock as I realized he was right.

I was getting ready to make a run for it. Why? I have no idea.

"I… I don't know. I mean I want this. I want to marry him, but I'm scared."

"of what?"

"I'm… I'm afraid that we won't work. That maybe this was all a fluke and tomorrow when I wake up, I'll be sleeping alone in a cold bed in a quiet house."

"you know Edward won't do that to you."

"how do you know?"

"he's always there. You just have to remember that love will get you through anything. And will you calm down a bit, you're shaking. Everything's going to be alright"

Angela knocked on the window before he opened the door.

"it's time." She said.

"Remember Bella, I'm always here for you. Even though you're already married to the man that was made for you."

"Thanks dad."

"Well, let's get this show on the road before I decide that I didn't want you to marry anyone and lock in our basement."

I chuckled and let him lead me out and into the church.

**Well… what did you think?**

**Did you want me to post the whole wedding or just the important parts?**

**Tell me or I'll skip through it and start at the reception… ;)**


	44. worth it

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… except the collection of books in my bedroom that my mom keeps telling me to organize… well, to me they are organized for a purpose… hehehe….**

**Hey guys sorry took so long, I was a little distracted for a while and can't concentrate on writing anything. I keep telling myself to do it but nothing comes.**

**CHAPTER 43 – WORTH IT?**

Charlie gave me a warm hug and smile before we headed down the aisle. I looked up and the first thing I saw made my heart stop and stutter back to life.

Edward.

He stood at the end of the aisle eyes trained towards me, a smile on his lips. He looked at me with so much love and adoration that it was hard to look away. And I didn't fight it.

I stared back at him and smiled with the love I felt for him. His smile grew as he saw me smile. His eyes were bright as he waited for me at the end of the aisle. He stared at me as if I was the only person in the room and no one else. It was at that moment that I realized that no matter how much I fight it, Edward was the one for me. He was going to love me with all my flaws.

We were meant to be together.

I was made for him as he was made for me. Nothing is ever going to change that.

Dad squeezed my arm and stopped a few feet from the altar.

"Who gives this woman away?" the minister asked.

"I do." Charlie said and I heard Renee sob.

Edward walked towards us, stopping a feet away from me. He smiled at me before turning his attention to Charlie who smiled and shook his hand before handing my hand to Edward.

"take care of her boy."

"Always and forever." He replied with a smile.

Charlie squeezed our hands before he stepped back and Edward led me up the altar.

"you ready?" he whispered to me.

"for you? Always." I gave him a smile as all my doubts vanished.

He was here and I knew he won't do anything to hurt me. He might not be perfect but he's perfect for me.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen. If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." the minister said and there was silence.

Edward and I stood staring at each other smiles on our faces as the minister spoke about the true marriage.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?

"Yes, I do." He replied his eyes so bright as they stared into mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?"

"yes I do."

The wedding ceremony moved on and soon enough it was time for our vows.

"Isabella… Bella, I stand here before you today as the very same boy you met that day fourteen years ago. I know that might not be so reassuring as I want it to be, but I want you to know that the Edward that you grew with; the one you know by heart, is the one standing right in front of you right now. I made mistakes, bad decisions along the way but I don't regret them because they made me realize that I'm in love with you. I've always been. From the very first time I saw you, my eyes were only for you and try as I might to have denied it, it was there. I can't say exactly when I realized that I love you but this I can tell you, as I have told you million times and as I will tell you a million more times; _I love you, today more than yesterday, and tomorrow a thousand times more_. I will always love you, no matter what; I will always stand by your side; that is my vow to you."

He reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes but they kept falling as I replayed his words inside my head.

"Edward… I don't know how to describe how happy I've been since you first told me you loved me. You were always the person I relied in even when neither of us realized it. I can't say when I've fallen in love with you, but I know that ever since the beginning I needed you with me. We went through a tough time this past year and it was hard to get past

Them, but you stood by me. you are the one who matters most to me. because of you I have tomorrow to look forward to. You are my very own as I am yours. You are my partner, my lover, but most of all you're my best friend. You are my heart and soul. I may not be perfect but this I'll say to you_, I will love you until the end of time; maybe even then_."

He pulled me to him in an embrace as a tear fell from his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"as I love you." I whispered back.

"May I have the rings?" the minister asked as we pulled away a little bit, our arms around each other.

Jasper handed the rings to the minister.

Edward took the first one. He gave me a smile and slipped the ring into my finger. He squeezed my hand as I took the other ring from the minister. I slipped it into Edward's hand and looked at him with a smile. he took my hand to his lips and kissed the ring on my finger.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss each other!"

We smiled at each other before he pulled me to him.

As soon as his lips were on mine, I forgot the people around us. I threw my arms around his neck and gave myself to him. His tongue entered my mouth and somewhere far away someone cleared his throat. I moaned.

"Enough you two! Save it for the honeymoon!" Emmett yelled and everyone laughed.

We pulled away blushing.

"look, the blushing couple!" Jasper yelled and everyone chuckled.

We turned and glared at him.

"One more thing and you guys can go." The minister said smiling at us. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen."

And with that, the procession began as we headed down the aisle rice flying everywhere.

"I love you." Edward told me as he pulled me towards him at the end of the aisle.

"I love you too." And we kissed.

30 minutes later—

"Bella, Edward, congratulations!" Jessica said as she met us at the limo in front of the reception venue.

"Thanks Jess. It was perfect."

"it was all you two, I just made the calls." She replied with a smile.

This past two months of hanging out with her was great. I found that underneath all the frills of her dress was a thoughtful person. But Edward still is a little partial to her; well, at mike really…

"Still, thanks for the help jess; And for listening to me blabber on and on for the past months."

"It's fine! Now let's get you inside. You're guests are waiting." She said as she led us out to the garden."

"wow." I breathed as I look around. "it's beautiful Jess."

Edward wrapped me in his arms.

"yes, thank you jess. It's wonderful."

"well, you have your mother's to thank for that. I'll leave you two, you can come greet your guests when you're ready."

"alright."

"we'll join you in a few minutes." Edward said looking down at me with a wicked smile.

Jess waved her hand at us and walked away.

"well, mr. Cullen, should we join our guests?"

"oh we will. I just want to do something first, mrs. Cullen." He said huskily before he pulled me away towards somewhere more hidden than the open view.

"mind sharing you plans?"

"oh yeah, and I'm sure you'll enjoy them." He said as he pushed me against the wall.

He leaned down and captured my lips. Kissing me hungrily.

"I missed you last night."

"I missed you too. Well, none of it matters now. We'll be together forever. I'm officially yours."

"as I am yours. And as much as I would like to take you right against this wall, we have to go through another two hours before I can take you to our honeymoon." He said and leaned down to kiss my lips forcing them open and battling my tongue for dominance.

"any chance you'll tell me where you're taking me?"

"nope… and there's a reason why I asked you to let Alice, Angela, and Rose pack your things. But don't worry, angela assure me that you'll approve of everything. Alice and rose too. They assured me you'll love everything."

"and if I don't"

"then, I'll give you my credit card and you can buy our tickets to go wherever you want and buy whatever you want. I wouldn't care where we are as long as I'm with you."

"good, cause the same goes for me." I smile and captured his lips with mine. "we better go before I decide not to wait for our honeymoon."

He chuckled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I love you mrs. Cullen."

"I love you too, mr. Cullen."

And with that we walked towards the meadow to join our guests.

**Hey guys sorry took so long.**

**I'd really appreciate it if you left a review on this one, it'll lift my spirit.**

**Thanks for supporting this fic and I just want to let you know it's almost done, just a few final chapters.**


	45. finally

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga or anything publicly owned that is mentioned in this fic…**

**This is like a summary for all the chapters. This is about Edward and Bella's love story and it might be a little boring so you don't have to read it if you don't want too. But I really want your feedback on this.**

**Hey guys sorry took so long and I know you guys might be getting annoyed with me for not updating for so long but I've been busy quite a bit what with all the drama happening around her….**

**Oh well I hope you enjoy reading this fic… I know I said it might only be a couple more but I'm thinking of extending it a bit…**

**CHAPTER 44 – FINALLY…**

we sat down and Edward pulled me towards him and sat me on his lap. We shared a small kiss until we heard Alice voice.

"good evening everyone, may I take your attention please, we just want to say a few words about the lovely couple over here. I know that the maid of honour and best man already gave you their word but we want to share us ours…" Alice turned to me and Edward. "this is our gift to you." Edward squeezed my arm.

Rosalie took the microphone from her and took over.

"as we all know, Bella, had her photography phase where she took photos of everything, and everyone... what she didn't know was that, as she took pictures of us, we took some of hers too. Now I, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward, contributed to this…"

She gave the microphone to Jasper.

"in this photos you'll see how the love between Bella and Edward formed, albeit without them knowing. We've all made bets on how long it'll take them to realize they loved each other and well, it took them a lot longer than we thought…"

"for all it's worth, they're finally married." Emmett said, he didn't need the microphone, he just shouted out with a huge grin on his face. "I know my brother and I know Bella. They are both stubborn and they may have known that they loved each other ever since we met but… alright we'll the photos talk since it'll explain a lot of what I was trying to say. Oh and this is thanks to all who were around when the photos were taken. We added a few comments but Bella's and Edward's are all real."

The lights dimmed and a projector was pointed towards the wall. The song 'take my breath away' played through the speakers.

A photo of me looking at the trees with my eyes full of thoughts and a small smile on my lips while Edward stared at me from his peripherals with a smile on his face; I recognize it form 2 years ago when we were out at a camping trip. Then a title came up…

'_The Edward and Bella, love story… from the very beginning.'_

The first pic was of the very first time we met… well, not exactly, it was two day at the local park later when I tripped and fell straight towards Edward.

My eyes were shut tight as I braised myself for the impact that never came. Edward had his arms around me a shocked expression on his face as he caught me.

The next one was of a few moments later as I looked up at Edward with a blush on my face and a large grin on his. A few words appeared on them one after the other. They were our words.

'_I guess the rumors are true, you are clumsy.' – Edward_

'_you're adorable when you blush.' – Edward_

'_Thank you for catching me.' – Bella_

The song changed to 'I wrote this song for you' by jimmy joe lee.

The next photo was of me sitting on the grass reading a book as Edward was a few feet from me playing his guitar and singing softly to himself. That was taken the summer after we met.

'_you have a great singing voice you know, I love hearing you sing.' – Bella_

' _I'll sing for you anytime you want.' – Edward_

The song changed to 'waiting' by lifehouse.

The first photo made Edward gasp and tighten his arms around me.

It was me on a hospital bed covered in gauze. It was when I fell down the stairs of our home. We were 15 then, it was Emmett, Alice and Edward who found me.

I was unconscious; Edward was asleep on the seat beside me. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were watching us giggling to each other.

'_I slipped.' – Bella _

Everyone chuckled except for Edward who leaned in to kiss my neck.

'_can you at least watch where you're going. It helps you know.' – Edward_

'_I can't help it' – Bella_

'_I know… just… get better okay?' – Edward_

'_over acting much' – Emmett._

We laughed.

The next one was of me and Edward on the bench his arms around me as he let me cry. The sun was setting in front of us. My eyes widened.

'_Everyone knew about that you know…' – Jasper_

'_silence is louder than the actual words.' – Charlie_

'_they are so blind.' – Rosalie_

The next was of his staring at me with a grin on his face as I scowled down at the doll in the middle of our table.

'_you arrogant self-centered jerk! You killed our baby!' – Bella_

'_Bella, it's a doll.' – Edward_

'_Take that grin off you face before I punch you where it hurts.' – Bella_

This earned a few chuckles from everyone.

"I love you." Edward whispered.

"I love you too."

The next photo was from the burned cabin from 4 years ago. I smiled and looked down at Edward before turning back to the front.

We were glaring at each other in the photo. The picture was a little bit farther from us so I guessed one of them took it as they were running towards us.

'_just stop it , Edward. just stop. I can't... Just stop!' – Bella_

'_I promise.'—Edward_

'_Then back to trying to kill the other.' – alice_

'_this is all you fault!' –Bella_

'_mine? I wasn't the one who dropped the candle!' – Edward._

The next was from a year ago. It was at the gas station. The second place we stopped at on our way to the villa.

He was standing outside my door, his hand on my lap as he stared up at me with a pout.

'_come on Bell, let me drive. Please? (inserts pout)' – Edward_

'_yeah, that looks better on me.' – Bella._

'_I'm not going to destroy it you know' – Edward_

A few chuckles were heard.

"that's true you know. You look better with everything." He whispered to me.

"only because you're with me."

The next one was of him pulling me back towards the jeep, smiles were on our faces.

'_You okay?' – Bella_

'_Yeah.' -Edward_

'_Alright, come on then. You're driving but I'm not going to sleep, just in case.' – Bella_

'_concern means everything.' – Carlisle_

The next was of Edward carrying me in his arms.

'_Emmett, if you wake Bella up, I am going to chop you up and feed you to the sharks.' – Edward_

'_Edward…' – Bella(in her sleep)_

'_She's dreaming of you!' – Emmett_

'_on second thought, if she wakes up, I'll let her skin you alive.' – Edward (with a smile)_

The next photo was of my being carried by Edward caveman style up the stairs as I flailed my arms and legs around trying to get free.

'_concern for the other, that was the first indicator that they were in love and just didn't want to admit it… well, I guess, Edward already did before Bella even had an inkling of it.' - Rosalie_

There were 3 photos next. One, when Edward was pulling his shirt off right beside the pool with me gaping at him, two, was of me shimmying my shorts down Edward looking up at me from the pool with his eyes bugging out, and three, was of both of us with our arms around each other in the pool.

'_we managed to look over our differences and be friends' – Edward_

'_we were teasing each other.' – Bella_

'_this is not good for my heart.' - Charlie_

The guests chuckled.

the next was me kissing Edward on the cheek.

'_whipped' – Emmett_

'_and you're not?' – Edward_

'_pizza! Thank you.' – Bella_

The next one was of us leaning against each other in front of my truck. Both of us staring lazily towards the camera (which we didn't see then).

'_why did they have to push the jeep up the hill? I have no idea.' – Emmett_

The next photos made my heart splinter and hold on tighter to Edward. It was me sitting beside Edward's bed at the hospital staring at him.

Edward squeezed my hand.

'_Edward, please come back to me… I can't live without you.' – Bella_

The next was of me sleeping beside Edward on the hospital bed. Edward was staring at me curiously.

"_W- What do you mean, he doesn't remember?" – Bella_

"_Bella, I'll always be here; you'll never get rid of me." – Edward_

The next photo was of me standing beside Edward in his wheelchair when we got back from the cabin.

The next was of us sitting on the couch our lips on each other.

'_You guys should get a life instead of documenting everything we do.' – Edward_

The next was of all six of us standing in a circle at Alice and Jasper's wedding.

'_Well, let's get you hitched. And when my time comes, I'm eloping… What? I am not going through this again.' – Bella_

'…_when my time comes, I'm eloping.' – Edward_

'_And yet, here they are standing in front of all of us, legally married.' – Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Emalie, and Angela._

The next was of our engagement. Edward was on his knee with me standing in front of him.

'_Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me?' – Edward_

'_yes, Edward, I'll marry you.'_

Then a photo of us standing side by side with our arms around each other smiling as we stared at the other was next. It was after our 'last night of freedom' party which Edward renamed as 'the last night before the beginning.' Which I thought was cheesy but sweet.

Quotes from our family appeared one by one every 8 seconds.

'And that is how we ended up gathered here today…' – Everyone

'Isabella and Edward had difficulties, much like every couple, but their love never diminishes. their strong bond will keep them together much like it did after the tragedies they experienced. They make each other happy and it makes all of us happy to know that.' – Carlisle

'you see in their eyes, every time the look or talk about each other, how much love they have for the other. The way they look at each other is a very good indicator that they love each other with every bit of their being' – Charlie

'whenever one of them moves the other does too, just like magnets, their attraction is obvious. They are willing to do anything for the other. They follow and attract each other like a magnetic pull. Except that their love is more like a gravitational pull.' – Renee

'we see the twinkle in their eyes whenever they around the other, a twinkle that has always been subdued is now very much apparent in both of them.' – Esme

'they're so sweet, they make me sick sometimes. But, the love that the share isn't breakable, it's as unbreakable as the most precious gems.' – Rosalie

'Finally! All that gooey eyes were making me sick. Not that I would wish it away. I have never seen either of them so happy and now that they are together… well, let's just say they aren't perfect, but they are perfect for each other.' – Emmett

'Bella and Edward's love for the other is worth more than anything in and out of this world. I have never seen either of them smile as much as now that they have finally realized their love for the other. And I know that they will continue to love each other forever…' – Jasper

'Bella and Edward had and will have problems, and I admit some of them are because of me, but they will get through it together just like this past year or so, I know that their love for each other is stronger than anything in this world. They would love each other forever.' – Alice

'Bella and Edward… We love you so much…' – everyone

I had tears in my eyes and Edward reached up to wipe them away.

"I love you." I whispered.

"as I love you."

We got up and turned to our family.

"we love you guys." He said.

"even when you annoy the heck out of us all the time." I murmured but everyone still heard me and they laughed. "thank you. I love the photos." I said as I gave them each a hug and going back to Edward.

"well, Jasper made all the work, but you're welcome." Said rose.

I smiled at them and wrapped my arms around Edward as everyone started to dance again.

"are you ready to go?"

"any chance you'll tell me where we're going?"

"it's a surprise."

"you know I hate them."

"trust me, Bella. You'll enjoy this one as much as I will."

**So?**

**Tell me what you think…**

**Sorry took so long but I've been very busy with school…**

**I'll try to update faster this week.**

**Please LEAVE A REVIEW and it just might give me the push I need.**


	46. right here

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga… or an island in the Caribbean **

**Hope you enjoy… **

**CHAPTER 45 – RIGHT HERE**

"Are we there yet?" I asked… I don't even know where we were except that we were on a plane since I was blindfolded and had earphones on.

Edward pulled one of them off and kissed my ear.

"nope." He said and chuckled when I pouted. "we'll transfer to a smaller plane then from there it'll be about 45 minutes before we get to our destination. I'll remove your blindfold once we are on the air again and you can guess where we are."

I huffed and crossed my arms in front of me.

"hmmm." He said as he nibbled on my ear lobe. I flushed. "you know that pushes your tits up towards me. as if asking me to suck them into my hot, wet, and warm mouth."

"fuck Edward." I whispered back. "I can think of something else more hot, warm, and _very _wet." I whispered seductively and he groaned.

"really, now I don't believe what I can't feel." He said back as his hand travelled underneath the blanket up my leg pushing my skirt up and towards my wet core.

He gasped and I smirked.

"oh did I forget to tell you, I didn't wear any underwear." I told him innocently.

"Bella." He growled.

Then someone cleared their throats.

"we'll be landing soon, we'd like you to put your seatbelts on." A female voice said.

"I can't see where it is Edward." I said in frustration as I felt around.

He chuckled and I heard someone huff.

"there." He said as he kissed me lightly on the lips and locking my seatbelt.

"is there_ anything_ I can do for you before we land, or even after we land?" the stewardess asked clearly asking Edward.

"nope, we don't need anything." I replied. "_my husband_ and I, have everything we need." I said with acid.

"well? Good for you." She said and I felt her walk off.

"Edward, if every female species are going to take notice of you while we are on our honeymoon, I will chain you in our basement when we get home. And lock you in our room for the rest of the honeymoon."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"don't worry my Bella, there is only one person who catches my eyes and that you and your succulent ass." He said and put the earphones back into my ears.

"you better." I replied knowing he could hear me even if I couldn't.

20 minutes later – 

"okay Bella, I'll take your blindfold now." Edward said as he settled me down on a seat.

"finally." I replied and he chuckled.

I blinked rapidly as the bright light assaulted my eyes.

"you okay?"

"yeah. It's just too bright."

"sorry about that." He said sheepishly as he shut something from beside me. it helped a bit and I opened my eyes to see we were inside another plane except this was smaller and only carried 12 people.

"where are we?"

"guess." He smirked and opened the shutter.

"wow." I said as I too in the outside of the plane. Or jet.

Water. Lots of it. And sun. that was the first thing I noticed. Then the islands began to appear.

I gasped.

"the virgin islands?" I asked with a smile

He nodded as he watched me a small smile on her face.

"which side?"

"British Virgin islands, we're going to be of the Coast of Salt Island. So we'll have to take a small boat from the main island."

I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love it, Edward. I've never been here before. Thank you for bringing me here."

"you're welcome, love. besides it is our honeymoon."

I leaned up and pecked his lips.

"please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing soon, thank you for riding with us and welcome to the British Virgin Islands. We hope you have a nice stay."

I tried so hard to keep myself rooted into my seat but I could hardly contain my excitement as our plane landed.

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead before taking my hand into his and squeezing.

I smiled up at him.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you too, Mrs. Edward Cullen." He said with a huge smile.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

"well, my love? are you ready?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissing my neck as if staking his claim on me.

"I'm always ready, Edward." then he growled as a guy stared at me a little too long. I rolled my eyes at him. "Edward, he just looked."

"so? this…" he said as he ran his hands all over me. "you are mine, and no one, and I do mean, no one, is ever going to try and steal it from me. besides, I love that men looks at me jealous that you are with me and wishing they were me, but the thought of them fantasizing about you and looks at you like they are about to eat you is not something I enjoy. I am the only one allowed to touch you and look and eat you. Got it?"

"I know that Edward. why don't you just pee on me so we can get this over with."

"trust me, it's getting closer and closer to that." He said seriously.

"well, as long as we're at it, you are mine too. All of you and I will tear anyone who tries to even touch the hair on your skin. I don't enjoy being watched by anyone else, Edward, just by you. And I expect those eyes and thoughts to be trained on me."

He laughed.

"of course, my love. if my eyes dare wander I would dig them out of my own sockets and offer them to you."

"I love your eyes, Edward. they look deep inside me. and they tell me how much you love me. and if they do wander I would just capture them back."

He smiled down at me.

"I love you."

"as I love you."

"well, come on then, get on the boat and we'll be on our way to our very own get away. With just the two of us, alone. No annoying pixie or bear to stop us from fucking like bunnies." He whispered.

"well, what are we waiting for? Or did you want to start the fucking right now." I purred.

"I would, but I would probably rip the heads of anyone who looks at your ass or your tits. As for your pussy? Well, they'd only see me taking you."

"fuck! Edward, get us somewhere private or I am going to combust soon."

He pulled me down a boat and gunned the engine. He turned to me and smiled devilishly.

"you better hold on to something." And with that he sped away from the mainland.

We were silent; well, we wouldn't have been able to hear the other anyways. The sun was starting to set when I heard him call me as he slowed down.

"Bella, love, look over there." He said pointing in the distance where an island was visible. "we're going to spend our 3 weeks on that side of the island. That is the southern side of the salt island."

"did you rent a place?" I asked as I looked at the island closely. "or are we staying at a hotel?" I asked with a yawn and I heard him chuckle.

"okay, don't get mad alright? We, kind of have a beach house here."

"A what? since when?"

"since, I thought of bringing you here for a honey moon."

"excuse me?"

"uhmmm…." He said as he docked the boat.

"Edward, you didn't buy a beach house just so you can take me here did you?" I asked him batting my lashes at him.

"maybe."

"EDWARD CULLEN, what were you thinking spending way too much money on me? You know I hate that! It's not like we'll be able to use this all year, or were you planning on living here for the rest of your life? You know I would have been happy even for a trip to Seattle or something like that—" he cut me off by placing his lips on mine.

"I know that, Bella. I know you, remember. But I wanted to give you something I know you would love. but if you don't like it then I can just put it back out in the market. And I already have a plan for when we aren't using it."

"tell me. and why didn't you talk to me about this before?"

"that would have ruined the surprise Bella. And my plan was to rent it out when we aren't here on vacation, and close it down when we are. We might as well make money out of it."

I thought about it.

"okay. That's a great idea and I wouldn't mention you spending a whole lot of money again" I looked pointedly at him and he looked at me sheepishly. "if…"

"if what?"

"if I can buy something extravagant for you when we get back."

"Bella, you don't have to—"

"think of it as wedding present."

He looked down at me before sighing loudly.

"fine, anything for you, my beautiful wife."

"why thank you, my loving husband. Now why don't you carry me past the threshold of where we are supposed to stay and show me just how much you love me being your wife."

And with a gasp of air, I was in his arms laughing with him as he ran toward the beach house.

"Edward, the luggage."

"already in the closet." I looked at him questioningly before we both answered the silent question.

"Alice."

**Please review…**


	47. blue ribbon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga or anything publicly owned mentioned in this fic.**

**I'm back…**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews on the last one.**

**Don't forget to leave a review…**

**CHAPTER 46 – BLUE RIBBON**

He put me back down on my feet and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, my Edward." I replied and something caught my eye.

There was an envelope taped to the wardrobe and it has my name on it. I walked away from Edward and went to open it.

"what's that?" Edward asked.

"you tell me."

"I've got no idea." He said and I opened it and read.

'Bella,

And we know Edward is standing behind you reading, so we'll make this short and you must follow all instructions. This is our gift to you.

1 . Edward step away from Bella. Please.

2 . Bella did Edward follow instructions.

3 . NO! so tell him to go lie on the freaking bed. It is very essential that he not see the surprise until you've gone through it.'

"that's weird, how'd they know that?" Edward asked.

"Better get on that bed."

"what? why?" he whined.

"come on Edward. I know my girls. This is going to be good. Now be a good boy and get on that bed. Face up."

He huffed but went and did as I said.

'4 . Thank you. Now you must be wondering how we knew, but just go with it. Open the first drawer to your right.

5 . you'll find that the things inside are numbered. No. 1 is a champagne. Bring it out.

6 . now get the glasses out and place both the champagne and glasses on the bedside table. And don't let Edward grab you. Move seductively.'

I did just that and sure enough, Edward did try to grab me to him but I wiggled myself away with a laugh.

"patience, my love." I said and went back to the letter.

'7 . Good. Now, 3 is a black scarf. Take it and blindfold Edward. make sure he can't see.'

Again I did just that.

"can you tell me what's going on?" he asked me.

"no but I'm sure we'll both enjoy it.

'8 . next is your lingerie. Go to the bathroom and put it on then come back grab the chocolate syrup which we know you love and have fun with it.

So that it. You have more of the syrup in the closet. Different flavours so feel free to experiment. Enjoy and congratulations. We know we really shouldn't have done this but we forgot that you wouldn't be carrying anything for the flight and you wouldn't have been able to carry even a lingerie since you went commando. By the way, there is a corset and whip in the next drawer for next time.

Lot of love,

Angela, Rosalie, Alice.'

I chuckled and took the lingerie with me to the bathroom.

"don't fall asleep. I have something I want to try." I told him and he hummed.

The lingerie was a white stretch mesh chemise and blue ribbon lace up side and a white thong. I nodded my head in approval and pulled it on.

I turned to look at the mirror and smirked. The sides of my breasts were visible and barely covered by the ribbon. And the material was thin enough to tease but not to show anything worth looking at.

I opened the medicine cabinet and found another note for me.

'lipstick. Oh and don't forget to dispose of the evidence.'

I took the lipstick and put some on before I tore both notes up and threw it on the garbage.

Now, time to tease Edward until he breaks.

I opened the door and looked at Edward. he was still in bed, blindfolded and humming to himself.

"Edward?"

"yes?"

"are you ready for me?"

"always." He said. And I got on the bed and ran my fingers through his hair and down to his lips.

I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He responded but let me take the lead.

I started to unbutton his shirt and pull it off of him with his help and I moved my lips to his earlobes.

"thank you." I said and nibbled on his ear.

"you're welcome." He replied with a groan.

"Edward, will you let me lead? Will you give me your body and let me do anything to you?"

"yes."

"oh really? Even lick chocolate off your body until you're shivering for release?"

He shivered and nodded.

"I didn't hear you."

"yes."

"good boy. Now, let's get this pants off you."

I unbuttoned and unzip his pants slowly making sure to lightly touch him through his thin boxers. He twitched beneath my fingers and let out a growl when I pulled away. I smirked.

"patience. We'll get there." I purred.

I took his jeans and boxers off of him with his help before standing up and taking the bottle of champagne from the beside and opening it before pouring some for the both of us.

"sit up." I told him and he did. I straddled him touched the edge of the glass to his lip while his hands went to my waist to support me. "champagne. Drink." I said and helped him.

A few dribbled from his lips down his chin and neck. I tsked and pulled the glass away.

"let's not waste it shall we?" I said and leaned down to lick it away.

He moaned.

"you taste so good, love." I whispered. "do you want more?" I asked as I took a drink from mine.

"yes." I touched his glass to his lip and made him drink and when he finished, I leaned forward and pushed my tongue inside his mouth. He gasped and moaned before his arms went into my hair.

I pulled away before I could say fuck this game.

"lie back down." He did as I said and I reached for the syrup. "I'm going to lick chocolate off you. And I want you to tell me how it feels."

"yes."

"you can say more than yes, you know." I told him amused that he had kept quiet the whole time.

"I know, I'm just waiting to see what you're going to do next. And I didn't want to ruin the illusion of letting you have control."

"Edward…? I am in control." I said and attacked his lips. "maybe later, I'll let you control me. if you're a good boy that is."

"oh, I am." He smirked. "and I'll punish you for blindfolding me."

Shit. Fuck. I was drenched and I haven't even started yet.

I stood up and away from him. He frowned.

"where did you go?" I didn't answer but instead opened the closet and found two more scarves before I went back to the bed.

I took one of his hands and tied it to the bed post before I went to the other and did the same.

"is this too tight?" I asked.

"no it's fine."

"good." I said and went back to straddling him. "I'm going to take your blindfold off and let you see me. but since you were a bad boy for teasing me on the plane, I won't let you touch me."

He groaned as I wiggled on top of him his erection rubbing against my core.

I leaned forward and took his blindfold off. He blinked a few times before he gasped when he saw me.

"fuck Bella, you look so mouth-watering." His eyes became black with lust.

I leaned down and kissed him with more fervor than before.

"hmmm… so do you. " I opened the chocolate syrup and dabbed some on his lip. He liked it. "now let's see how you taste with chocolate" I moaned at the taste. "delightful." I said and pulled back.

I poured chocolate on his neck and leaned down to lick and suck it off leaving my mark on him.

He moaned and bucked himself.

"fuck." I heard him say a few times before I poured some on his chest paying attention to his nipples. I dove in and he yelled. "Fuck!"

"I knew your nipples were sensitive." I said with a chuckle and added more chocolate to his torso.

I licked and sucked and bit him as he moaned and groaned and growled beneath me.

"fuck Belle, if you keep doing that I'll come prematurely and without contact." He said in a growl.

I pulled back and made sure there weren't any chocolate left on him.

"please, Bella. I need to touch you." He said.

"not yet. There's one more thing I'd like to try."

I moved down and reached for the syrup while licking my lips and eyeing his erection.

I poured the chocolate over him slowly making it very pleasurable for him.

He threw his head back and growled.

"FUCK!"

"I want a taste." I said my breath blowing on him and he bucked his lips towards me.

I took him in my mouth and licked the chocolate off his cock. I moaned.

"fuck… shit… that feels good baby… don't stop… don't fucking stop."

He said and I started to bob my head up and down alternating from fast to slow and from hard to soft. He growled every time I slowed and moaned when I move faster.

I pulled away and jerked him off with my hand. I looked up at him to see him looking down at me with dark eyes. I took him back in to my mouth and deep throated him, taking him all in. I succeeded without gagging considering his size.

He gasped and pulled on his restraints wanting to touch me.

"fuck….!" He yelled and bucked his hips trying to get deeper.

I pulled back and sucked some air into my lungs.

"I'm close love…. fuck… so good…" he said breathlessly.

I took him back in licked my way down and sucked my way up while running my teeth on him.

"I'm cumming… shit, fuck… BELLLAAAA!"

And spurts came rushing into my mouth and down my throat. I swallowed all he gave me and continued to lick him clean. I pulled back and sat beside him letting him calm down.

I took his restraints off and lay beside him. His arms went around me and he kissed my forehead.

"thank you."

"no problem." I replied and leaned up to kiss him.

"is it my turn yet?"

"if you want."

"oh, I want." He replied and sat up pulling me toward the middle of the bed. "I absolutely love this lingerie, but then again there will be better ones on you. " He said and he pulled it off me.

He leaned down towards me and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I replied. He trekked downwards before something caught his eye. He smirked.

"mind if I taste the chocolate?"

"not at all."

He grabbed the bottle and poured some on my breasts. I moaned at the sensation.

"FUCK!" I yelled as he leaned down to lick and suck at them.

"hmmm… you were right… it's delightful." He said before switching to my other breast. He did this for a few minutes before I had enough.

"please Edward."

"please what?"

"my pussy needs your attention."

"what kind?"

"well, first, your mouth. And then your cock."

"hmmm… sounds interesting." He said. "Well, what do you want my mouth to do?" he asked and I groaned in frustration.

I sat up and looked him straight in the eye.

"I want you to fuck my cunt with your tongue until I scream . then I want you to fuck me with your cock until I can't walk for a week."

He smirked and pushed me back down.

"your wish is my command but tonight, we won't fuck. I'll make sweet, slow love with you." He said and dove in.

He licked my clit before he sucked it into his mouth causing me to cry out.

"Edward…"

He dipped his tongue inside me and I bucked. He used his hands to pull me back down and my fingers threaded with his hair keeping him where he is.

He pulled back a little and pushed a finger in me.

"you taste so good Bella." He said his breath blowing over my wet cunt. I shivered.

"fuck… don't stop… feels so good…"

"I want you to come for me, love." he said before he sucked my clit into his mouth.

I moaned and trashed my head feeling the familiar knot in my stomach.

Then he nibbled on my clit and pushed his fingers harder and faster. I came and shots of white light appeared behind my eyes.

"EDDD…WWAAAARRRDDDD!"

I closed my eyes. I could feel my heart race inside my chest as I shivered from the pleasure I was feeling. When I opened my eyes, I found Edward above me looking down at me with eyes full of love.

"you're beautiful." He whispered and I smiled at him not quite back to my senses yet.

He leaned down to kiss my forehead and my lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said and leaned down to plant his lips against mine.

I felt his tongue probe my lips and I opened to let him in. we moaned as our tongue's made contact.

Our kiss got deeper and deeper until I got lost; nothing else in this world matter but him.

We pulled back for the necessity of air and he leaned his forehead against mine.

His cock grazed my core and I moaned and wrapped my legs around him.

he leaned down and planted open mouthed kisses on my neck.

"are you ready?" he asked in a whisper.

"yes." I said in the same whisper.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed my lips and pushed himself into me slowly. When he was in, he paused to let me grow accustomed to his size. I moved my hips to tell him it was alright to move and he began to pull back and push back in slowly.

He licked and sucked my neck as he thrust in and out of me; my fingers digging into his back as he flexed with every thrust.

We whispered words of love to each other and soon I needed him to go faster.

"Edward… I need more…please…" I said and he thrust harder into me.

"I'm close." He said, his thrusts going more frenzied.

His hand travelled to my breast and gave it a small squeeze and I cried out in pleasure.

He then reached between us and touched my clit.

"Don't stop… so close…"

"Baby… so close… so good…hmmm…"

"Baby… I'm coming…EDWARD!" and I came as I clutched myself closer to him.

A few thrusts later he let out a groan as he came.

"Bella…"

**So… what did you think?**

**Sorry it took me more than a month to update but I've been a little swamped with work and school. I also had a little bit of a writer's block so I spend time staring at blank pages and it just isn't helping. **

**So sorry for any mistakes… I was too tired to go over it but if there are mistakes tell me and I'll fix them as soon as I can…**


	48. forever after

**BEHIND THE SLEEPING STARS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga…**

**Here you go… sorry I wasn't able to update in a long time… I was a little busy and I lost my muse for a while but he's back so I'm back… **

**This is the last chapter of this fic so I hope you enjoy…**

**:)**

**CHAPTER 47 – FOREVER AFTER**

1 ½ years later—

"ISABELLA CULLEN! What do you think are you doing?" Edward shouted as he saw me balance my weight on the step ladder and reach up for one of the bowls placed up high in our cup boards.

Why they were up so high, I had no idea.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I needed one of these." I said as I showed him the bowl. "we need it for the soup."

"Bella, you know better than reach high places and climbing up while in your condition. We talked about this." He said looking at me in frustration and my anger flared.

"well, what do you want me to do? Strap myself in bed? If I remember correctly this dinner wasn't my idea. It was your and Alice's. but since neither of you are around to fucking cook or prepare anything, I did. I've been working hard since you left to pick everyone up from the airport Edward cause none of them fucking wants to drive after they all went on what was supposed to be our vacation, and the only reason I'm reaching for the bowl is because I need it to serve the fucking dinner. Now if you have a problem with that then maybe next time you and my sister, who has her own house and kitchen, decide to throw a dinner party, you two should fucking cook and prepare everything so we can avoid confusion."

"that's not what I meant. And no one told you to cook!" he yelled back.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I stepped down from the ladder and took the pan out of the stove and threw it into the sink.

"fine then!" I yelled back and I hurried to our bedroom glaring at everyone.

"Bella, stop over reacting. He was just thinking about you." Alice told me with a comforting smile.

"fuck off, Alice. In case you don't understand, this is your fault." She and everyone else looked taken aback. "I think it's best if you all left me alone." I said and slammed my door

"Bella, open the door! Come on love. I'm sorry. Don't be upset. I was just shocked to see you climbing up the counter and it made me nervous. Love, please… it's not good for you or our babies to be upset. Bella, i'm sorry. I really am." I heard Edward call from the other side. "we just thought you'd enjoy seeing everyone seeing as we haven't seen them in over a month."

"Edward, let me." I heard Alice say to him.

"alright, I'll be right here."

"Bella, Please open your door." I got up from the bed and was about to yell at her when I noticed that my dress was wet.

"I'm going to shower a bit I'll be right out." I replied and went into the bathroom careful not to slip. After taking a fast shower and timing my first contraction, I put on another dress and forgone my underwear.

I wasn't going to need it.

I gasped in pain and clutched my stomach as my second contraction hit me. I looked at the bedside clock and walked towards where the baby stuff was and grabbed the bags before walking to the door.

"10 minutes apart." I breathed out. "still a bit of time."

"BELLA!" Edward yelled.

"get out of the fucking way. I need to get to the hospital."

"what? Why?"

"well, because I'M ABOUT TO FUCKING PUSH NOT ONE BUT TWO WATERMELLONS OUT OF MY VAGINA AND IF I DON'T GET TO THE HOSPITAL SOON, YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO DELIVER THEM YOURSELF!" I yelled at him and bent over as another contraction hit me (shit 7 minutes apart now.). tears were falling from my eyes as I looked at him, he looked a little scared and worried. "I'm sorry Edward. I know you were just thinking of me and our babies."

"shhh… It's alright, Baby don't worry about it." He said as he hugged me and kissed my forehead. "now we have to get you to the hospital and get you some drugs." He took the bags from me and threw them at Emmett and Jasper. Throw that into my car will you?"

"which one?" Jasper asked as they looked between the Volvo(Edward's replacement car after the Audi got trashed), and my jeep.

"The Toyota out back." He called back as he guided me to the back door.

"dude… a Toyota?" Emmett asked raising his brow.

"temporary car for Bella but I already have the car seat back there and we don't have a lot of time. Rose, Alice, call our parents will you? I don't care how you're going to get to the hospital but do not touch our cars. Last time you did I had to replace the entire interior and have it repainted."

"Edward? what if something's wrong? I'm only 7 months pregnant." I said hysterically as he strapped us both into the car.

"Bella, everything's going to be fine. We're having twins. It's normal not to reach the entire nine months."

"I know but what if—"

"shhh… everything's going to be fine Bella."

I groaned through my contractions until we got to the hospital.

"time it." I told him unable to concentrate anymore.

"6 minutes apart, 30 seconds long." He whispered.

"slow down, Edward, we still have time. We don't want to get there and be sent back home just cause we were too early." I told him as we rushed through the alleys.

"I know baby. But I don't want to see you in pain. We need to get you the epidural before it's too late."

"I thought we agreed we wanted to have a normal birth?" I asked him joking and he turned pale. "just kidding Edward. i'm sorry."

"it's fine baby, I should be sorry. If I didn't yell at you we wouldn't be here right now."

"Edward Cullen! Are you telling me you are not excited to meet your babies. Isn't it exciting? I'm glad we decided to have the sex of the babies as a surprise. I'm surprised you got out unscathed from all the pleading and threatening."

He gave me a small smile.

"whatever makes you happy, Bella. Though you'd have to forgive me considering I sometimes have no idea what you want. I shouldn't have agreed to that dinner party. I knew you were tired enough and I didn't want you to get stressed but…"

"I am happy Edward. I did miss everyone. It was just my hormones acting out. But you really should learn how to say no to my sister's pout."

He chuckled.

"I know." He said as he pulled into the hospital parking space and parked closest to the door. "are you ready?"

"yes. Are you ready?"

"as I ever will. Let's go meet our babies." He said.

He opened my door and helped me get out.

"I should walk."

"okay don't wander too far, I'll just gather all the things we need."

"okay."

As I made my way back to Edward, I hunched over and he came running towards me.

"shit! 4 minutes apart, 67 seconds long. We got to go." he said and guided me carefully to the receptionist who fixed her breasts when he saw Edward.

"uhmmm, hi Lauren." Edward said reading the girls name tag and she looked like she was about to pass out.

Didn't she realize she has a name tag? I rolled my eyes and grabbed Edward to keep from falling.

"is there anything I can do for you?"

"yes." The nurse looked hopeful.

Didn't she see me right here? I wouldn't be surprised.

"actually, we need you to page Dr. Carmen Denali. My wife, " he gestured to me and planted a soft kiss on my hair. "Isabella Cullen, is about to give birth to our beautiful twins. Don't you think so? Isn't she one of the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?" Edward said just to spite her.

Lauren grunted and glared at me. I just smirked at her.

"can you please do the paper work and the nurse will be right with you." She paused and pressed a phone like thing on the table. "Alec, do me a favour and page dr. Denali. We have an emergency. An Isabella Cullen is in labor." She said through a phone.

"on her way." A voice said back.

Lauren then called 2 LPN's to assist us to our room. Edward handed the papers back to Lauren as they showed up with a wheelchair but I shook my head.

"I'll walk. I need to walk." they nodded and Edward gripped my waist as we walked down the hall to a room.

"okay, Mrs. Cullen, we need you to lie on the bed so we can see how far along you are." The nurse said and I complied.

Edward stood beside my head and gave me an encouraging smile.

"FUCK!" I yelled as another contraction hit. This was more painful than the others.

It hurt like hell and I think I cursed Edward and told him that I wouldn't let him touch me ever again.

He grimaced as I squeezed his hand but ignored the pain and informed the nurse of the distance of my contractions.

"you are 5 centimeters dilated. Did you want the epidural now?" she asked me.

"I would love too." I said as I tried to relax my muscles and breath.

"alright we will inform Dr. Denali and she will be with you in a few moments." She smiled and left never once giving Edward a glance more than necessary not to appear rude and I wondered why until I saw her smile at our entwined hands and at me.

Then I understood; she has her very own Edward.

"Angela!" I yelled as I remember we needed to call her. Edward looked startled and patted his pockets for his phone which he probably left at home.

And speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"Jasper called." She said as she entered the room. "how are you doing?"

"awesome." I replied sarcastically and she laughed.

"I know what you mean." She smiled and looked up at Edward. "ready to be a father, mr. player?"

"I'm hoping. But I'll have bella with me. so I am ready to be a father."

"you say that now. tell me that once you are holding your baby in your arms." Ben said as he came in with their one year old daughter.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"there is a time when a guy looks down at his baby and asks himself if he was ready to be a father and let me tell you, you'll doubt it." He smirked at Edward. "Congratulations dude. Why do I get the feeling this wasn't all natural?"

"well, I was upset." I replied and grabbed the chocolate pudding Angela was holding and opened the lid before I dug in.

They looked at me strangely.

"What? I'm hungry."

"anyways… why was she upset again? Let me guess… The others are back and dinner was at your place and something went from right to wrong."

"that sounds about right."

Before anyone can say anything else, Dr. Denali came into the room followed by mom, dad, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle (who was on his shift at the hospital. Apparently me being pregnant with twins was a signal for everyone to move closer to my and Edward's house) and even my chief.

"I'm here the party can start!" Emmett yelled which earned him a slap upside the head from everyone."ow…"

I stared at the chief in curiosity as everyone fussed about me and he shrugged.

"Angela left in a hurry and when I asked her she said you were in labor so I ducked out of the office to bring you these" He said and showed me the flowers and those strawberry candies I loved with a little bit of chocolate. "before I went home and told my wife that her favourite detective has finally given birth."

"I love it, thanks chief."

"bella, I am so sorry… I wasn't thinking when I planned the dinner party. Don't blame Edward. I convinced him that it would make you happy. I couldn't help it. I just missed you so much."

"it's alright alice, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Another contraction, more pain and longer this time.

"Okay! Everyone out except Edward and Bella. We need a little privacy here." Dr. Denali said and everyone piled out. "I need you to lie back Bella. I'll just check how dilated you are."

"6 ½ centimeters. Good enough. Sit up and lean forward. Just slouch."

I did as she said and less than a minute later I felt no pain. A sleepy smile crept up to my face.

I sighed.

"I love you, Dr. Denali. Edward if you ever leave me, I am running off with the doctor over here."

Edward chuckled.

"I don't think she swings that way Bella. But then again, you with another woman… it's going to be so hot."

"actually, you two would have to wait 8 weeks before you could have sex again after you give birth. And Edward, I can swing that way when I want but I don't think that'd be very professional. You don't know how many mothers actually propositioned me over the years." She smirked and turned to look at me. "lie back and don't force yourself to stay awake. Sleep if you need and we'll be right back to check on you. Did you want me to let them in?"

"in a few minutes, just let me get a little bit of sleep." I mumbled and I heard them chuckle before I fell asleep.

6 hours later—

"one last big push Bella… Ready? And 1,2…"

"whaaaaa!" I screamed and held tight on Edward's hand who sat beside me who just smiled when I cursed him.

"and there she is… daddy would you like to cut this one too?" Edward took the scissors and cut the cord.

I saw him lean forward and held our baby in his arms his smile grew before he turned to look at me and the nurse took our baby.

"they're beautiful, Bella." I heard Edward whisper as he kissed my forehead.

"that's because they have you for a father." He shook his head and gave me a smile.

"and because you're their mother."

"okay… here are your bundles Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." The nurse said and handed us a blue and a pink bundle. "and of course the photo to finish." She said as Edward sat beside me carefully after he handed the nurse the camera. "wonderful. Now what are your babies' names?"

I looked down at our baby boy and turned to Edward.

"What about Edward?"

"absolutely not. Unless you agree we name our baby girl Isabella."

"nope. What about Anthony?"

"Alexander?"

"yeah! I love it! So Alexander Masen Cullen?"

"Alexander Masen Cullen." He repeated his smile growing as he look down at our boy. "alright, what about our little girl…"

"what about Sophie?"

"Ava?"

"okay what about, Ava Rianne Cullen?"

He smiled at me before turning to our baby girl.

"Ava Rianne it is."

I looked at him with a smile on my face. If I thought I could never love him more than I did, I was wrong. As I stare at him watch our babies I found myself once again falling for Edward Cullen.

He looked up at me and I saw his eyes were field with tears.

"I love you." He said before he leaned forward and kissed me.

"I love you too. Just don't give in to alice. I'm sure she's going to want to go shopping so just talk to me first before you agree to her plans. Cause really if our children becomes shopaholics I am going to take them somewhere far, far away."

He laughed and pecked my nose.

"you think it's funny now, but just you wait."

"well, who else is going to go shopping for them?" Edward asked.

"fine if Alice comes in we'll tell her she has a 150dollar limit and she has to show us the receipt. On second thought make that all of them "

"alright, my lovely wife." He said as we handed our babies back to the nurse reluctantly. "but if she pouts I give no guarantees."

"Edward sometimes I think you like my sister more than me." I told him poking his side.

"Bella, I agree with you. The shopping… yep not more than 150 dollars' worth of clothes. We have the cribs, and the seats, and the strollers, and diapers. So all we need is a few clothing since you already bought a few."

"Awesome… this is gonna piss her off."

Just like that everyone rushed into the room.

"I am going to go shopping!" Alice declared.

"we have a few conditions." She pouted but Edward shook his head at her.

"not this time alice. I agree with bella on this one. If we need things for the baby we can get them for ourselves."

"what's the condition?" she asked.

"150 dollars' worth of clothing only and that's for 6 months for each couple. So 150 for Alice and Jasper, 150 for Emmett and Rose, 150 for mom and dad, and 150 from Carlisle and Esme. That's a total of 600 dollars' worth. You also need to show us the receipt so we are sure that you aren't cheating. If I'm doubtful, I can call the store and investigate. Unless both Edward and I agree to a certain amount it will stay that way. If anyone ever spends more than that and we didn't agree to it. No shopping for the baby or for me, no gifts no nothing until we say otherwise and under a budget. I also get veto on the shopping trips which means I can disagree if I didn't want to go starting now."

"But that's unfair! 150 can't buy anything."

"150 won't go much anywhere this days." Rose added our parents looked on amused but agreed to my conditions.

"150 or nothing. If you want to go shopping for a baby, why don't you get one? Or make one? But then I veto all shopping trips you take me to."

"but… 150? Really? EDWARD…" she whined.

"sorry alice, but those are the rules. No exceptions. Oh and toys are included in the 150 by the way, almost forgot about that. Basically anything you buy must be under a total of 150 dollars and you must wait another 6 months to spend anything else on them. The rest we'll handle." Edward said as he sat beside me. "now will you all shut up so my beautiful wife can rest?"

"fine." Alice said as she grumbled but she gave me a smile. "congratulations sis."

And I was asleep.

Life wasn't perfect and I know we were going to have bumps in the way but as long as I have Edward, I'll make it through anything.

_**THE END**_

**Yay! Finally done… how'd I do?**

**Tell me what you think…**

**Should I write an epilogue or not? Tell me if I should then I'd write it but till then, this fic is done.**

**I'm also deleting 'The wolf's cry' for those who are reading it. I just don't get that many views or any reviews on it and it is kind of discouraging.**

**I'll also post one of my new stories in the next few weeks but I'm still trying to decide which one I should post.**

**I would love your help so I'll put it to a vote…**

**1… fire and ice… 2 faierie folks, one controls fire, the other controls ice… one touch can destroy the other if the not careful… would her love be enough to hold them together? Or would her love destroy them both?**

**2… 1 & only U… 2 best friends… living under the same roof… she get's pregnant with his baby and complications arouse… would their bundle pull them together and make them realize they're meant for each other? Or will this be the final blow?**

**3… immortal heart… she was a warrior, he was a prince… destined to be bonded but is that enough to hold them together when his father killed her father and now she wants revenge?**

**4…summer moon… she's a fey, he's a human… she saved him and ends up with an unbreakable string, would he stay with her even if he thinks his heart belongs to someone else? Would she let him?**

**Oh and please inform me of any plagiarized work of mine or if my work seems similar to someone else so we can avoid drama… thanks…**

**Love ya guys…**


End file.
